Livre 5, Partie 2
by Albane
Summary: Ce qui pourrait s'y passer, selon moi.
1. Episode 1, O'Brother II

Episode 1: O'Brother II 

**Le Roi Ban** : Heureusement qu'on est canés ! Je vous raconte pas la honte, sinon !

**Uther Pendragon** : C'est la faute de leurs éducations, aussi ! Si on nous les avait refilés, nos mioches, on n'en serait pas là ! Et vas-y que je te câline, et vas-y que je te console… Non ! Les enfants, il faut les détester.

**Le Roi Ban** : C'est de vous ?

**Uther Pendragon** : Bah, bien sûr !

**Le Roi Ban** : C'est pas de Goustan le cruel ?

**Uther Pendragon** : Pourquoi vous me posez la question, alors ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Arthur marchait dans la neige, entravé dans sa marche par la neige qu'il devait soulever à chaque pas. Il n'avait pas vraiment prémédité ce qu'il venait de faire. Sinon, il ne serait pas venu jusque-là ! Et si la Dame du Lac ne s'était pas pointée à ce moment-là en hurlant, il aurait sûrement finit par refermer les mains sur la poignée d'Excalibur.

A l'heure actuelle, il serait encore Roi.

Mais, primo, il n'avait pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une clodo qui se permettait de disparaître pendant des mois sans laisser de traces, et deuxio, c'était un bel exemple de ce dont il voulait se débarrasser : Il en avait assez qu'on attende toujours tout de lui. Tout allait mal, tout le monde se le disait, tout le monde restait à ne rien faire, tout le monde comptait sur lui pour tout redresser. Oui, hé bien, qu'ils se débrouillent. Non, il ne reprendrait pas Excalibur parce qu'on lui demandait, parce qu'on considérait que c'était évident, parce que c'est ce qu'ils attendaient de lui.

Et puis, non, il ne le regrettait pas.

Il se sentait même plus léger qu'à l'aller. Un pécore, quand il a bien travaillé, il a le droit à une petite retraite. Voilà. Il était à la retraite. Tout cela ne le concernait plus.

« Sire, que fait-on, maintenant ? »

Bohort avait une voix encore plus petite que d'habitude. Arthur ne se retourna pas et continua sa progression. Il savait que Léodagan et Bohort le suivaient en silence. Silence qu'il laissa retomber le temps de graver en lui cette sensation de liberté et d'insouciance totale. Et puis, il du bien reprendre ses responsabilités.

« On rentre à Kaamelott. Il faut bien les prévenir. Après, vous, vous faîtes bien ce que vous voulez, qu'est-ce que je m'en tape ?! Moi, je me tire. Ciao la compagnie et bon courage ! »

« Mais Sire… »

« C'est votre jour de chance, beau-père, continua Arthur, les yeux toujours fixés devant lui, vous tirez la tronche, mais vous avez l'air d'oublier que c'est votre fille, qui détient le pouvoir, maintenant ! »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle va en faire ? Elle sait déjà pas diriger ses bonniches… » grommela le Roi de Carmélide.

« Ca, après, mon coco, c'est pas problème ! Dans un sens, je vous offre le trône dans un joli paquet cadeau ! »

« Vous parlez d'un cadeau… »

Le silence reprit le dessus sur la plaine enneigée. Ils arrivaient à la lisière de la forêt quand un appel se fit entendre.

« Holà ! Holà ! Braves gens ! »

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois en même temps, et Bohort eut un hoquet de stupéfaction :

« Lionel ! »

« Qui ? » demanda Léodagan.

« Lionel, mon frère ! Vous m'avez demandé de le faire venir ! »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, il y a ça, en plus ! » lâcha Arthur dans un soupir.

Bohort était déjà parti d'un pas sautillant vers la silhouette qui arrivait vers eux et qui avait toutes les caractéristiques d'un énorme tas de fourrure mouvant.

« A pied tout seul dans la neige ? » se demanda Arthur à mi-voix.

« Elle est belle, la noblesse du pays de Gaunes ! » fit remarquer son beau-père.

Ils plissèrent tous les deux les yeux et observèrent un moment les effusions de joie que les retrouvailles des frères provoquaient.

« Ils sont ridicules, même des gonzesses feraient pas ça ! » grogna le Roi de Carmélide quand les deux chevaliers du pays de Gaunes, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, commencèrent à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre en se frottant le dos.

« Ah bah, c'est sur, ça vous change, vous êtes pas habitués à ça, chez vous ! »

Et pourtant, quand Lionel et Bohort se dirigèrent vers eux, bras dessus, bras dessous, ils constatèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas loin de pleurer.

« Quoi encore ? » s'agaça Arthur.

« C'est l'émotion, Sire… que d'évènements dans la journée ! » hoqueta Bohort.

« Sire ? C'est… c'est le Roi Arthur ? »

Le dénommé Lionel tendit le doigt vers Arthur en tamponnant ses yeux de son autre gant.

« Ouais, si on veut ! » marmonna Léodagan que toutes ces mièvreries horripilaient.

« Roi, non, je ne suis pas Roi. Mais Arthur, c'est moi, oui ! »

« Moi, c'est Léodagan de Carmélide, si jamais vous vous posez la question… »

« Vous avez fait bon voyage ? » reprit Arthur sur un ton enjoué.

« Je faillis bien y laisser la vie, mais Dieu soit loué, me voilà enfin aux côtés de mon frère. Mais … alors, vous être un autre Arthur que celui qui est Roi ? »

« Laissez… on vous racontera. Comment ça, vous avez failli y laisser la vie ? » esquiva Arthur.

Bohort était proprement décoloré et fixait son frère avec une inquiétude presque palpable. Lionel posa la main sur son cœur et reprit son souffle.

« Ah Seigneur, j'en suis encore tout saisi de frissons d'effrois quand ma mésaventure me revient en mémoire. Hier à peine, j'allais l'âme en paix quand je me trouvai soudainement accosté par un individu qui me jeta à terre comme toute forme de salut. A en juger par ses oripeaux et son aspect négligé, j'en conclus de suite que le diable avait mis sur ma route quelque malfaiteur, bandit de grand chemin à l'âme d'ors et déjà damnée, un de ces manants à l'affût du premier innocent à détrousser, afin d'acquérir quelque maigre butin. »

« Oui, bon, allez au but ! » s'exclama Léodagan.

Le ton brusque du Roi de Carmélide sembla quelque peu intimider Lionel qui resta un instant les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte, avant que Bohort ne lui pressa doucement le bras.

« Oui, donc, je tentai de gagner la pitié de mon agresseur en lui promettant de l'argent. Mais il ne semblait pas m'agresser pour l'argent, ni même pour quelque honneur ou pour honorer un défi. Non, il avait décidé de me tuer pour me tuer. »

« Quelle horreur ! » s'écria Bohort.

« Je ne dû mon salut qu'à une chance fort peu commune et dont le Seigneur-tout-Puissant ne sera jamais assez loué : Mon agresseur me révéla son nom. Il n'était personne d'autre que notre cousin, Lancelot du Lac … »

Léodagan et Bohort poussèrent le même cri dans un ensemble parfait.

« Lancelot ? »

« Mais il est pas desséché, lui ? » continua Léodagan.

« Que nenni, mon Seigneur ! Et bien vif comme un gardon, encore ! »

« Non, il n'est pas mort. déclara tranquillement Arthur.

« Vous le saviez ? » s'étrangla Bohort.

« Oui, c'est … pfff, oui je le savais, c'est tout. Dites-moi, Lionel, était-il seul ? »

« Aussi seul que moi ! Nous n'étions que deux dans toute l'immensité de la plaine. Et encore fallut-il qu'il m'agresse, et puis qu'il se révélât mon cousin ! C'est pour cela qu'il m'a épargné, de fait. »

« Et sinon, il vous aurait… »

« Sans aucun doute. Et sans faillir, encore. »

Arthur détourna la tête, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincés.

« Lancelot… tuer par plaisir… »

Ca ne ressemblait pas à Lancelot. C'était même une attitude absolument opposée à celle que le chevalier du Lac avait pu prôner toute sa vie, même après sa trahison. Bohort et Léodagan eurent le bon sens de ne pas faire de commentaire. Mais après un moment de silence, Lionel reprit.

« Mais Lancelot, vous m'aviez écrit qu'il était chevalier à la Table Ronde du Roi Arthur ? C'est à dire que… je ne serais pas fort à mon aise si je devais le rencontrer une autre fois… »

« Vous ne le reverrez pas à Kaamelott, rassurez-vous ! » grinça Arthur.

« C'est si loin, le pays de Gaunes ? » railla Léodagan.

« Notre compagnon Lancelot a décidé l'année dernière de quitter Kaamelott afin de monter un camp indépendant et en opposition à la couronne de notre bon Arthur. L'unité et la paix du royaume en sont depuis complètement bouleversés. Fit Bohort d'une voix tremblotante. Je vous raconterai tout en détail quand nous serons au chaud devant un feu, avec une bonne tisane ! »

« Et Arthur… je veux dire, le Roi Arthur, quand vais-je le voir ? Je dois avouer que je suis un peu impressionné… »

« Bon, écoutez, Lionel, le Roi Arthur, c'est moi ! Sauf que je ne suis plus Roi depuis dix minutes ! Félicitations, vous arrivez juste pour assister à des changements en profondeur du pouvoir. »

Le malheureux ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois de suite comme s'il allait dire quelque chose, aussi pale de la neige dans laquelle il avait les deux pieds plantés.

« Bon, allez, à Kaamelott ! » déclara Arthur d'une voix morne.

Il leur tourna délibérément le dos et entra dans la forêt, sans se retourner pour regarder leurs têtes et vérifier qu'ils le suivaient. Le crissement de la neige qu'on foule lui suffisait. Ils avaient fait quelques centaines de mètres quand un raffut éclata derrière lui. Il s'arrêta et pivota du buste.

Il eut juste le temps de voir Lionel se baisser à la hâte dans un glapissement d'excitation qu'il se prit en pleine poitrine une boule de neige qui éclata sur son plastron. Il resta ahuri, la bouche ouverte, complètement immobile.

« Oh pardon, Sire! C'est qu'il n'a pas perdu ses réflexes, le grand frère ! » s'écria Bohort, la main encore levée.

Léodagan rejoignit Arthur, pencha la tête vers lui d'un air entendu, et murmura :

« Le voyage du retour paraît toujours plus long. Mais là, je crois que ça va être terrible ! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Uther Pendragon** : On a pas à se plaindre en fait… Regardez-moi ces deux-là, Ban…

**Le Roi Ban** : C'est qui ? Les fils du Roi Bohort de Gaunes ?

**Uther Pendragon** : Eux-même. C'est sûr, il les a filé à des bonnes femmes aussi… et il a calanché tout de suite après. On les a jamais retirés des jupes de leurs nourrices, les deux mômes : résultats, deux geignards de plus sur terre.

**Le Roi Ban** : On pourra dire ce qu'on voudra, sur terre, mais, le mien, il l'aurait tué, ça n'aurait pas été un grand drame.

**Uther Pendragon** : Pour qu'on se le coltine ici ? Merci bien !


	2. Episode 2: Le Repos du Guerrier II

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont tous à Alexandre Le Grand, euh, Alexandre Astier (et Calt et M6)

**Episode 2 : Le Repos du guerrier II**

**Uther Pendragon :** Non mais c'est vrai, je dis pas, être roi, c'est pas facile tous les jours, mais enfin quand même, quand on a réussi à choper le trône ! On se colle les miches dessus et on le lâche pas, quoi !

**Le Roi Ban ** Absolument! Bon, j'veux dire, pour les rois comme nous, faut que nos vieux crèvent, parfois sans qu'on fasse rien, alors on a pas de mérite ! Mais là, ça aurait pu être un autre, et paf, c'est tombé sur lui.

**Uther Pendragon : **Non mais y'a pas à dire, ça a de la gueule, le pouvoir « de droit divin » ! Et quoi ? Il se tire ? Y'a des claques qui se perdent, j'vous jure !

**Le Roi Ban : **Le mien, il voulait le trône, il l'a pas eu et pourtant, le mien, il est légitime ! Et le vôtre, il l'a et il en veut pas. Avouez qu'ils pourraient se mettre d'accord.

**UP : **Ah bah non …quand même… il est peut-être lâche, le mien, mais il est pas con !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ygerne de Tintagel attendait le Roi de Logres à la grande porte de Kaamelott. Elle voulait être la première à l'accueillir, et surtout que tout le monde voit bien qu'elle était la première à l'accueillir.

Les seigneurs Bohort et Léodagan étaient partis le rejoindre, et à cause de cela, elle ne pourrait pas tout à fait être la première. Elle réprima un soupir d'agacement qui ne seyait pas à une dame de son rang. La colère devait être froide, et en rien spontanée.

Elle fut distraite de sa contrariété quand elle vit, enfin, une petite troupe au bout de la route. Elle releva le menton en souriant. C'était un sourire de satisfaction, mais elle avait appris à les transformer aussitôt en sourire de fierté hautaine.

Ils revenaient à quatre. Le seigneur Bohort avait dégotté elle ne savait où un petit copain avec lequel ils se tenaient bras-dessus, bras-dessous. L'écho aidant, elle l'entendit déclarer joyeusement :

« Voici la grande porte de notre fier édifice. Kaamelott. Et ce n'est que l'extérieur ! Comme j'ai hâte de te faire visiter, des tourelles aux cuisines, du chemin de ronde aux catacombes, et bien sûr, bien sûr, la Table Ronde ! »

Arthur marchait en tête, la mine sombre. Les élucubrations du Seigneur Bohort le mettaient visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Quel idiot ! Allait-il rentrer dans son château comme s'il revenait d'une promenade digestive, sans même saluer les gardes ? Alors que c'était le moment ou jamais de triompher ?

Ygerne se leva avec raideur quand ils furent assez près :

« Alors, mon fils, déclara-t-elle d'une voix claire et nette, qui portait à merveille. Exhibez donc fièrement votre flamboyante Excalibur ! »

« Ah ben, j'aurais bien du mal, jeta Arthur avec un petit rire méprisant, elle est toujours dans son rocher. »

Il n'avait jamais vu un mouvement de surprise passer sur le visage de sa mère. Ni même un sursaut de stupéfaction dans sa voix. Aujourd'hui encore, Ygerne ne fit pas exception à la règle et déclara platement :

« Comment cela se fait-il ? Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que vous alliez récupérer l'épée des dieux ? »

« Si, j'ai tiré dessus comme un malade, elle s'est pas décalé d'un cheveu. Les dieux ont du changer d'avis, ils en ont marre de ma tronche ! »

Comme toujours, il ressentait une sorte de plaisir malsain à lui répondre avec un vocabulaire coloré et une intonation gouailleuse, quand elle, elle veillait à utiliser un parler neutre et un ton plat, voire cassant. Il pensait que ça devait être une façon de l'éloigner, de lui faire comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas pareils. Mais ce n'était pas réfléchi, il l'avait toujours fait sans y penser.

Ygerne resta un moment silencieuse, releva le menton si c'était encore possible, planta son regard dans le sien et déclara enfin :

« Les bâtards ne vont jamais bien loin ! »

Elle tourna les talons et repartit d'un pas raide dans l'enceinte du château.

« Je vous présente ma mère, Ygerne de Tintagel » déclara aimablement Arthur à Lionel.

L'attitude glaciale d'Ygerne semblait avoir figé Lionel de Gaunes. Bohort lui non plus ne semblait pas très à l'aise, il fixait Arthur comme s'il redoutait que la pique d'Ygerne ne le mette en colère ou ne l'afflige de trop.

En fait, Arthur était assez content. Un des premiers bienfaits de sa chute : sa mère ne semblait plus vouloir le voir.

Et puis, dans un léger sautillement, il se tourna vers Léodagan.

« Bon, beau-père, on a pas mal de choses à faire. Je vous laisse annoncer à Père Blaise la nouvelle, hein, moi je vais aller me prendre un petit bain ! » acheva-t-il avec un petit sourire.

« Ah non mais vous allez pas vous défiler ! Il va me balancer sa croix dans la mouille quand il va comprendre ce qui lui tombe dessus ! »

« Vous allez pas me faire croire que vous avez peur d'un p'tit prétaillon ! Il faut rassembler les chevaliers.

« Si ce n'est que ça… fit timidement Bohort, il n'y a plus foule à la Table Ronde. »

« Faudra qu'il case une petite cérémonie de sacre dans son registre aussi ! Et là, il va falloir inviter pas mal de monde ! Débrouillez-vous pour en revenir vivant ! »

Arthur s'était déjà éloigné de quelques pas quand il se ravisa et se retourna vers Léodagan :

« Et puis n'oubliez pas de … oh et puis demerdez-vous ! Va falloir vous habituer, maintenant ! »

Il eut un geste d'exaspération et repartit sans demander sans reste. Il n'était jamais rien de plus qu'un chevalier de la Table Ronde, à présent. Il secoua la neige sur ses épaules avant de rentrer et grimpa dans les étages sans rencontrer personne. Le temps de la liberté commençait.

Pas tout à fait, puisque à peine avait-il entrebâillé la porte de la salle de bain qu'un cri suraigu le fit sursauter.

« Qui c'est ? » demanda depuis le bain une voix qu'il reconnut sans peine.

« Démétra, c'est moi ! » répondit-il doucement en rentrant carrément dans la salle de bain.

Les cheveux délicatement relevés, immergée jusqu'aux épaules dans l'eau mêlée de lait du bain, l'avantage d'être roi qu'il regretterait le plus le regarda refermer la porte derrière lui, les yeux étonnés, mais le sourire ravi.

« Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! »

« Bah, oui ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Le sourire de la belle se fana et sa voix se fit dure et accusatrice :

« Vous êtes pas content de me voir ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Mais ! s'écria Arthur en sentant l'agacement monter. J'ai jamais dit ça ! Je vous ai juste demandé ce que vous fichiez ici !! »

« Je prends un bain, ça se voit pas ?! » rétorqua Démétra.

Arthur lâcha un gros soupir en roulant des yeux, immobilisé sur les marches qui descendaient dans la pièce.

« Si, oui… mais vous étiez pas censée les prendre chez vous, vos bains ?»

« Il n'y a plus personne au château, tout le monde est déjà reparti ! Et je me suis dit que vous auriez d'autre chose à faire que de penser à rappeler vos maîtresses, alors je suis revenue toute seule. Et puis, les bains, à la ferme de mes parents… »

« D'accord… euh… Je vous rappelle au passage que Kaamelott, c'est pas un moulin ! On y rentre pas comme on veut ! » déclara Arthur, en déployant de gros efforts pour ne pas hurler.

« Ah d'accord ! D'accord ! Alors n'importe qui a le droit une chambre à cause du concours, mais votre maîtresse préférée a même pas le droit à une baignoire ! » cria Démétra en agitant les mains.

« Le concours ? » répéta Arthur, en fronçant nez et sourcils.

« Oui, le coup d'Excalibur, là ! D'ailleurs, vous y êtes déjà allé, ou pas ? »

« Oui, hé ben, les bains, chez vos parents, vous allez devoir vous y habituer ! Parce que vous allez décarrer d'ici vite fait bien fait ! » s'écria Arthur, en trépignant un peu.

Il regretta aussitôt en voyant tomber sur le visage de sa première maîtresse, un masque de stupéfaction inquiète.

« Vous… vous me renvoyez ? Vous me quittez ! Vous ne m'aimez plus ! » demanda-t-elle la voix étranglée.

« Mais non ! Si si, je vous aime ! reprit-il comme si c'était une évidence qu'il n'aurait même pas du avoir à énoncer. Seulement je ne suis plus Roi. »

« Quoi ? » murmura Démétra en fronçant les sourcils.

Arthur ouvrit les bras comme si c'était une évidence.

« Hé oui ! Je suis plus roi. Excalibur est toujours solidement fichée dans son rocher ! Elle ressort pas ! Alors bon, c'est bien malheureux, mais vous allez devoir retourner chez vous. Vous êtes là à vous prélasser dans un bain seulement parce que vous êtes sous ma protection. Maintenant, je peux plus rien pour vous, je suis désolé ! »

« Mais… qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? » murmura Démétra en baissant les yeux.

« Vous avez toujours la solution d'aller tenter votre chance au concours ! Mais bon, hein, vous aussi auriez vite fait de rentrer direct chez papa ! Par contre, ce que je vais devenir, moi, c'est plus problématique… mais bon, hein, ça, ça vous passe au-dessus du chignon, sûrement…»

« Quoi, à la fin ? Vous voulez venir avec moi patauger dans le purin, c'est ça ? » s'exclama la belle en relevant la tête d'un air revêche.

« Je vous remercie ! Bon allez, je me tire, ça devient lourd ! A la prochaine ! »

Arthur quitta en trombe la salle de bain. Démétra avait réussi à la mettre de mauvaise humeur ! Et il y avait fort à parier qu'elle n'était que la première. Une dernière fois, se promit-il, les supporter tous une dernière fois, et basta !

Une fois qu'il eut fini de marcher à grand enjambés juste pour passer sa colère, il se demanda où il pouvait bien aller. Sa chambre, non. La salle du trône, hors de question, il ne voulait plus la voir. La table Ronde, encore moins. Un petit frichti à la cuisine, peut-être, ou alors un peu de relaxation dans la salle d'armes…

« Ah, euh, Sire ! On peut savoir ce que c'est que cette histoire ? »

« Ah ! Vous, on peut dire que vous choisissez bien votre moment ! » pesta -t-il en se retournant vers le grand escogriffe qui venait de surgir dans le couloir.

« Non mais, j'arrive juste et qu'est-ce que j'apprends ? Que vous êtes plus Roi ? Non mais vous vous rendez-compte de la mouise dans laquelle vous nous mettez, la légende et moi ? »

« Hé ben, votre légende, vous savez où vous pouvez vous la mettre ? »

« Ah, mais c'est sûr, déclara sournoisement Père Blaise en baissant les yeux au sol, à force de fricoter avec les dieux païens… un jour on se retrouve comme un bleu ! Et on a l'air bien malin ! »

« Bon ! Ecoutez ! Le jour où je voudrais entendre vos commentaires à la noix, je viendrai vous chercher, Ok ?! Pour l'instant, occupez juste ce que Léodagan vous a dit et lâchez-moi un peu la grappe ! »

« Alors, je fais vraiment une cérémonie de passation de pouvoir ? »

« Si vous préfériez peler les navets, fallait pas faire prêtre ! »

« C'est à dire que…on pourrait essayer de dire que vous avez décidé de la laisser un peu plus dans le rocher… »

« Non mais ça va pas, non ? Je rêve ou vous êtes en train de me proposer de mentir ? Ah ! Elle est belle, la religion chrétienne ! Non mais quoi ? Je suis plus roi, je suis plus roi, un point c'est tout ! Vous allez pas m'obliger à aller la volonté contre la divine et à régner juste pour votre fichue légende, quand même ! Occupez-vous plutôt de la cérémonie, que de votre fichu bouquin ! C'est plus compliqué, mais c'est plus urgent ! »

« Ecoutez Sire, on reprendra l'histoire quand ce petit souci sera réglé, d'accord ? » proposa le prêtre d'un ton cajoleur.

« Ah mais je vous jure, vous êtes butés, vous, hein !! Ca fera une bonne péripétie, un changement de roi, pourtant ! »

« Non mais c'est que moi, je suis du style à m'avancer dans mon travail ! »

« Hé ben ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à carrer ? »

« Ben, je l'ai déjà écrit, votre retour triomphant avec Excalibur… »

« Ah bah c'est malin, pour une fois que vous prenez une initiative ! Bon, pff, écoutez, faites ce que vous voulez, moi, je veux avoir la paix !»

Sans attendre une réponse qui ne ferait que l'énerver encore plus, il tourna les talons. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, ils allaient tous devoir se faire à l'idée. Quand Guenièvre serait officiellement investie, ils perdraient l'habitude de lui demander son avis, de l'appeler Sire, ou de venir lui faire des rapports. De toutes façons, pour rompre net, il allait partir dès que Guenièvre serait couronnée.

Il eut un petit rire. Avec une gourde comme ça, ça n'allait pas s'améliorer ! Mais au moins, ça ne serait plus sa faute ! Et même, il pourrait avoir le plaisir de faire partie des critiqueurs du pouvoir !

« Je vais tout recouvrir d'une belle enluminure ! Ca fera joli ! » déclara-t-on derrière lui sur un ton confiant. Et comme ça, on pourra repartir d'un bon pied !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Uther Pendragon** : On se complétait bien, quand même, avec Ygerne.

**Le Roi Ban** : C'est ce qui se disait…

**Uther Pendragon** : J'peux vous dire que les gens qui r'partaient de chez nous, ils en menaient pas large ! Elle, elle est cassait moralement, moi, physiquement ! Ah nan, mais ça fleurait bon la fine équipe, hein ! Là, moi, j'aurais rajouté par une bonne trampe ! La cerise sur le gâteau, si vous voyez le style !

**Le Roi Ban** : Vous vous êtes fait piquer le principe par les souverains de Carmélide, on dirait…

**Uther Pendragon** : Vous savez que vous avez de la chance d'être cané, vous ! Non parce que me comparer à ces bouseux arrivistes, euh, c'est le genre de truc que je peux prendre très mal.


	3. Episode 3: Le Sacre

**Disclamer** : non, non les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Ils sont bien mieux dans les mains d'Alexandre Astier.

Merci pour les reviews, les filles ! je vous adore !

**Episode 3 : Le Sacre**

**Le Roi Ban** : Mon couronnement ? Vous y étiez ?

**Uther Pendragon**: Je sais plus... c'est bien possible ! En tout cas, ça m'a pas laissé un souvenir impérissable.

**Le Roi Ban** C'était beau, pourtant! J'étais pas tout jeune, mais bon, c'était impressionnant quand même.

**Uther Pendragon**: Ce qui était impressionnant, dans le mien, c'est le nombre de glandus qui s'étaient pointés !

**Le Roi Ban** : Je sais, j'y étais…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Guenièvre lui avait promis de le virer, Elle lui avait clairement signifié que s'il n'était plus roi, elle ne l'accepterait plus dans la chambre. Et comme elle devait bien être déjà au courrant, c'est sans grande conviction qu'Arthur se présenta ce soir-là.

Il avait passé le reste de la soirée à refaire le même mensonge, à essuyer les critiques ou à s'exaspérer contre les airs déboussolés. Il allait sans dire qu'il ne s'était pas présenté au dîner. Les carmélides avaient du manger tous les quatre en tête-à-tête. Il les avait laissé tout à leurs aises le critiquer, et ourdire quelques plans pour accaparer totalement et définitivement le trône.

Et pourtant, elle ne le jeta pas hors du lit à coup de savates. Elle resta droite comme un I, assise prostré dans le lit quand il vint s'installer à ses côtés.

« Bon, alors, hein, le plus simple, c'est qu'on ne parle pas ! » la prévint-il immédiatement.

« Mais j'ai rien dit ! » piailla-t-elle.

« Oui, bah c'est tant mieux ! C'est très bien comme ça ! »

« Je veux juste vous faire remarquer que je vous trouve quand même pas mal culotté ! »

« Quoi ? soupira-t-il, de dormir ici ? Hé ben continuez comme ça et je vais aller me chercher une piaule ailleurs, y'a pas de soucis ! »

Elle leva les yeux au plafond et continua.

« Oh là là ! fit-elle de sa voix traînante, on peut jamais discuter avec vous ! »

« Eh bien tant mieux ! » approuva-t-il.

Il s'enfonça sous les draps et se tourna délibérément de l'autre coté. Il avait espéré lui clouer le bec et dormir tranquille, mais il fut vite déçu. Il ne put s'empêcher d'exhaler un soupir quand, dans son dos, elle reprit de sa voix criaillante.

« Je trouve que vous êtes quand même culotté d'avoir laissé Excalibur là-bas sans me demander mon avis. C'est quand même sur moi que ça retombe, cette affaire-là ! »

Son cœur s'emballa et il se tordit brusquement en arrière pour la regarder. Se doutait-elle de quelque chose ? Non, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Personne n'était là et il avait toujours donné la même version des faits.

Elle le regarda avec surprise, étonnée par sa brusque réaction.

« Comment ça, je l'ai « laissée là-bas » ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a encore raconté, votre père ? J'ai pas pu la retirer ! J'ai tiré dessus et elle n'est pas venue. »

« Oh ! Pas pu ou pas voulu, vous jouez sur les mots ! »

« Ah bah, excusez-moi, ça fait une sacré différence ! »

« De toutes façons, il paraît que vous n'avez pas beaucoup essayé ! »

« Vous y étiez ? » grinça-t-il.

« Toujours est-il que je suis quand même assez concernée par vos frasques ! C'est moi qui gouverne, je sais bien ! »

Il eut un petit rire et ajoutant en se retournant.

« Je vous souhaite bien du plaisir ! »

Avec horreur, il sentit qu'elle lui tapotai le bras.

« Vous inquiétez pas, piailla-t-elle joyeusement, je vous demanderai quand même votre avis, pour les choses importantes ! C'est le juste retour des choses ! »

« Quel retour ? »

« Ben, je vous ai toujours bien aidé quand vous étiez roi ! »

« Vous ? pfff ! »

Il préféra s'enfoncer la tête dans l'oreiller.

¤¤¤¤

Elle lui donna un léger coup de coude et il releva aussitôt la tête. Il remit très vite la situation. Ils étaient assis dans leurs trônes, transportés pour l'occasion face au Lac, et à Père Blaise derrière son pupitre.

« Il a fini ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Il avait malgré tout passé une sale nuit. A cogiter, en fait. Et quand il avait réussi à s'endormir, Guenièvre l'avait secoué : elle n'arrivait pas à s'assoupir, parce qu'elle était à la veille d'un jour important. Il renonça à lui faire remarquer qu'elle lui avait reproché la même chose une semaine auparavant.

Toujours est-il que le sermon du Père Blaise l'avait achevé. Il se retourna un peu pour vérifier que les gens n'avaient pas trop remarqué son petit somme. La rive du Lac était occupée par une foule assez importante. Quelques têtes connus du pécore de base : Guethenoc, Roparzh ou encore le tavernier…

« Vas spirituale, vas honorabile, vas insigne devotionis … » continuai le père Blaise sur un ton monocorde sans accorder un regard à l'assistance.

Si ça n'avait été que lui, Arthur se serait levé avec un geste impatient de la main, aurait congédié le curé et plaquer sur la tête de sa femme le diadème qu'elle portait de toutes façons depuis dix ans. Mais il y avait quand même trop de monde. Patience, patience, après, c'est fini.

« Devant Dieu et devant les hommes, Arthur Pendragon, reconnaissez-vous ne plus avoir droit de prétendre au titre de Roi de Bretagne ? »

« Ah bah, c'est pas trop tôt ! » grommela-t-il.

« Comment ça ? » s'étouffa Père Blaise.

« Nan, nan, j'veux dire, euh… »

Guenièvre tourna vers lui un regard à la fois inquiet et plein de reproche et il reprit plus haut, plus clairement :

« Oui, oui, bah oui, je le reconnais ! »

« Bien ! »

Arthur se demanda comment il devait prendre cette exclamation du curé. Celui-ci, sans s'arrêter enchaîna d'ailleurs.

« Selon les lois de notre pays, la reine, ici présente, Guenièvre de Carmélide, est désormais la détentrice du pouvoir, en son âme et conscience, au nom de Dieu ! » acheva-t-il en levant un peu les bras au ciel.

Séli, derrière, poussa un soupir de satisfaction qu'Arthur entendit sans peine, sûrement comme l'assemblée entière.

« Dans l'état actuel des choses, Arthur Pendragon est par conséquent nommé Prince-Consort de Bretagne. »

Arthur se leva presque péniblement et porta les mains au cercle de cuir et de bronze qui lui enserrait le front depuis des années. Il le fit passer par-dessus sa tête et le posa sur le coussin qu'un petit page lui présentait. Il resta un moment la main tendue au-dessus de sa couronne, pensif. Ils avaient connu bien des problèmes, tous les deux ensemble, et maintenant, il était en quelque sorte en train de l'abandonner.

Puis il se reprit et sur un autre coussin, il attrapa la couronne de la Reine, le fragile diadème ornée de pierres bleues que Guenièvre était déjà habituée à porter.

Il savait que tout le monde le regardait et il détestait ça. Il n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle. Il soupira et se tourna vers sa femme, toujours agenouillé :

« Mais bon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ? » s'exclama-t-il à voix basse.

« Quoi ? » couina-t-elle en relevant la tête.

« Mais… j'avais pas vu… vous avez déjà un truc sur la tête ! »

« Ben oui, j'allais quand même pas me pointer à mon couronnement sans rien sur la tête ! De quoi j'aurais eu l'air ! »

« Mais enfin, c'est celui que j'ai là, que vous devriez avoir ! Pas votre diadème pourri à deux écus que vous mettez tous les jours ! »

« Rho là là, vous êtes jamais content ! »

« Retirez-le ! » ordonna-t-il sèchement.

« Je peux pas, c'est lui qui tient toute ma coiffure ! Si je l'enlève, je vais avoir l'air d'une folle ! »

« Comme si ça vous souciait, d'habitude, de passer pour une folle ! »

« Euh, si on pouvait reprendre le cours de la cérémonie… » intervint Père Blaise.

Arthur releva les yeux vers l'assistance qui attendait sans mot dire. Son regard tomba sur Mevanwi, le visage fermé et crispé, magnifiquement glaciale. A quelques pas de là, à côté de son frère, Lionel de Gaunes observait avec intérêt les feuilles des arbres que le vent agitait doucement.

Arthur rebaissa les yeux sur Guenièvre et grogna :

« Bon, ben voilà ! »

Il plaqua la couronne sur la tête de la Reine, en équilibre précaire par-dessus l'autre bibelot qu'elle s'était collé dans les cheveux pour se faire belle. Sans mot dire, il alla reprendre sa place. Guenièvre devait maintenant se lever et il eut un sourire mesquin quand elle rattrapa brusquement le diadème qui tomba bien sûr au premier mouvement.

« Vous allez voir… la couronne, c'est pas facile à garder sur la tête ! » souffla-t-il.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Uther Pendragon: **Hé bah! Les voilà bien, tiens!

Le Roi Ban : Une femme au pouvoir, c'est jamais bon… 

**Uther Pendragon: **Je suis mal placé pour dire ça, j'ai laissé le trône à Ygerne. Mais enfin bon, quand même, Ygerne, je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance. La Guenièvre, là…

**Le Roi Ban **:Vous auriez préféré l'autre ? Mevanwi ? Je suis pas sur qu'elle soit mieux...

**Uther Pendragon: **Bah peut-être bien, mon p'tit père ! Au moins, avec la haute noblesse de Vannes, on peut pas être complètement déçu. Non mais là, une fille de chef de clan Carmélide… à la tête de la Bretagne…

**Le Roi Ban: **Je plains le peuple… il a pas notre chance d'être mort…

**Uther Pendragon: **Ca pourrait bien ne pas tarder, comme c'est parti…


	4. Episode 4: L'Exigence Royale

Disclamer : les personnages que j'utilise sont à Alexandre Astier.**  
**

**Episode 4 : L'exigence royale**

**Le Roi Ban : **Ils sont pas doués quand même ! De notre temps, c'était pas autant le chaos ! Si ?

**Uther Pendragon** : Nan, mais c'est ces histoires de confédération, aussi ! C'est forcé !

**Le Roi Ban ** : Bah ?! Vous étiez pas loin de faire ce qu'il a fait, finalement : pactiser avec les Romains.

**Uther Pendragon** : Peut-être, mais fédérer les clans… nan, ça colle pas ! Quand tout va bien, tout le monde s'engueule, et quand tout va mal, tous les clans s'écroulent en même temps.

**Le Roi Ban** : les Romains allaient pas pactiser avec un seul clan et avoir tous les autres sur le dos. Même un romain voit bien que c'est pas avantageux !

**Uther Pendragon** : Enfin, c'était surtout au collaborateur qu'il serait arrivé des bricoles. C'est pour ça que je l'ai pas fait.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Guenièvre était assise le plus au bord possible de son fauteuil, et pour tout dire, elle se sentait assez mal à l'aise.

« Regardez un peu comment vous vous tenez ! On vous a jamais dit de vous tenir droit ? » vitupéra sa mère.

Guenièvre baissa le museau et tapota les accoudoirs de son siège :

« C'est ça qui me gène, je suis loin de la table ! »

« Ca vous empêche pas de vous goinfrer ! » glissa Yvain en gardant le nez dans son assiette.

« Ah le petit pédé ! » chuchotta Guenièvre avant que ses parents n'aient pu réagir.

« Non mais oh, c'est des tartes que vous cherchez, tous les deux ? » s'exclama Séli.

« Encore, je me disais, c'est bizarre, dès qu'il est pas là, Arthur, c'est plus calme les repas ! » constata Léodagan avec une placidité acide.

« Et alors, il vous manque ? » grinça Séli

« J'ai pas dit ça ! Mais faut avouer que c'était plus énergique quand il est là ! »

« Si vous voulez de l'énergique, je vais vous en donner, moi ! »

« Nan, mais en tant que frère de la Reine, je peux pas exiger de manger dans le calme ? » tenta Yvain.

Léodagan et Séli échangèrent un regard blasé et Guenièvre pinça les lèvres, en regardant ses parents par en dessous, un peu inquiète.

« Si vous voulez du calme, vous pouvez toujours sortir ! » proposa aimablement Léodagan.

« Avec un coup de pied dans le fondement en cadeau de départ, ça vous tente ? »

Mais ce que Léodagan et Séli n'avaient pas prévu, c'était que Guenièvre, depuis sa place dominante en bout de table, prenne la parole à ce moment-là.

« Lui, non. Mais moi en tant que Reine, je peux vous ordonner de vous taire. »

« Vous ? Nous ordonner ? » s'étrangla Séli.

« Je suis Reine ! Et je veux manger en silence, pour une fois, ça changerait et ça ferait pas de mal. Alors voilà, j'exige le calme à ma table. »

« Elle apprend vite le métier, la p'tite ! » apprécia Léodagan.

« La fille nous donne des ordres et vous, vous restez les bras ballants ! »

« Que voulez-vous que je dise ? Je vous rappelle quand même, que, ce matin encore, vous jubiliez que votre fille ait le pouvoir ! Et maintenant vous l'empêchez de s'en servir ! »

« Pas contre ses parents ! On se saigne aux quatre veines pour ces deux crétins, et voilà comment on est récompensé ! »

« Vous peut-être, mais moi j'ai tout de suite vu que c'était pas rentable, de se sacrifier pour ces deux-là ! »

« Toujours est-il que si vous voulez exercer votre autorité, vous pouvez l'exercer sur quelqu'un d'autre ! Tiens, votre époux ! Pourquoi vous avez pas exigé qu'il se joigne à nous ? Ca lui aurait fait les bottes, de s'asseoir sur un banc comme tout le monde ! »

« Il ne va pas bien, mère, je ne voulais pas le déranger ! Figurez-vous que c'est pas facile de perdre son titre ! »

« Oh le pauvre minet, oui, vous allez nous faire pleurer ! » ironisa froidement Séli.

« D'habitude, moi quand je suis au lit à midi, je me fais trop déchirer, quoi ! » remarqua Yvain.

Léodagan regarda son fils avec surprise. Vraiment, soit il cherchait les tartes, soit son dernier brin d'intelligence était parti. Mais il fut encore plus surpris en constatant que sa femme ne ripostai pas avec véhémence. Il tourna la tête pour la regarder et écarquilla les yeux en voyant un sourire poindre sur le visage de Séli. Cette dernière finit par tourner la tête vers la fille et déclara platement, avec presque un soupçon de politesse.

« Ben tiens, tant qu'il est au lit, il y a autre chose que vous pourriez lui ordonner.

¤¤¤

« Ah ah, ma p'tite voisine ! Vous êtes venu vous secouer un peu les cuissots ? »

« Ah non, hein, vous allez pas commencer ! »

« Mais enfin Sire, vous savez bien que c'est pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance ! »

« Oui, bon alors, déjà, vous m'appellez pas « ma p'tite voisine » et ensuite, « Sire » non plus, c'est fini ! J'ai quelque chose à vous dire ! Et ça va pas vous plaire. »

Le Maître d'arme abandonna la position d'attaque et baissa la pointe de son épée en le regardant d'un air inquiet.

« Quoi ? »

Arthur leva la main, pouce et index joints, et ponctua chaques mots d'un mouvement du poignet, histoire que ça rendre bien dans le crâne du Maître d'arme.

« Je ne viendrai plus m'entraîner. »

En face de lui, il y eut un silence consterné, avant que son interlocuteur ne se reprenne :

« Mais enfin, Sire, qu'est-ce que vous me chantez-là ? »

Arthur ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, et finit par exhaler un gros soupir d'exaspération :

« Je vous ai déjà dit que je voulais plus entendre de « Sire ! » . Mais bref, toujours est-il que je suis plus Roi, je suis, au meilleur des cas, chevalier et donc que j'ai plus forcément besoin d'entrainement ! Surtout si c'est pour me faire insulter, merci, je vais rester chez moi ! »

« Je préfère vous prévenir, vous commettez une grosse erreur, ma mignonne ! » grimaça le Maitre d'Arme en secouant son épée d'un air menaçant.

« Hé ben, ça sera pas la seule ! » s'exclama Arthur en commençant à faire demi-tour.

C'est ce moment précis que choisit Calogrenant pour faire irruption dans la salle d'entrainement, il était tout essouflé, comme s'il venait de faire Tintagel-Kaamelott en courrant pour porter un message de la plus haute importance.

« Sire ! »

Arthur ferma les yeux et bascula la tête en arrière.

« Arrêtez un peu avec le « Sire » ! Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous arrivez d'où ? »

« De la salle du trône, Sire ! »

Arthur eut un petit rire :

« Ah bah, on peut dire que vous êtes un grand voyageur, vous ! Et qu'est-ce qui se passe, là-bas ? »

« La Reine exige de vous voir immédiatement ! »

« Rho, mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut, celle-là ? Elle peut pas me foutre la paix, un peu ? »

« Euh, elle ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet… » bégaya Calogrenant.

« Bon, allez, en avant, quand faut y aller … ! »

« Sire, refléchissez bien quand même ! » lança le Maitre d'arme quand il quitta la pièce derrière Calogrenant.

Arthur ressentit un léger malaise en entrant dans la salle du trône. Calogrenant s'était effacé, le laissant entrer seul. En face de lui, la Reine, avec –étrangement- Lionel de Gaunes assis comme conseiller à côté d'elle. La scène lui rappellait un moment pénible, quand il avait du renoncer à Mevanwi, quelques mois plus tôt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? » demanda-t-il sans préambule.

« Ben je me suis dit que comme il n'y connaissait rien, aux intrigues du château, il serait le plus objectif. »

Lionel lui adressa un petit sourire et un hochement de tête respectueux. Arthur se gratouilla la barbe :

« C'est pas faux ! » finit-il par concéder.

« Alors, je t'ai fait venir parce que j'ai une demander à te faire ! » piailla Guenièvre, du haut de son trône.

« Houlà ! Houlà ! Alors là, on arrête tout de suite ! Vous ne me tutoyez pas, pour commencer ! Vous savez que je supporte pas ça ! »

« Peut-être, mais c'est moi la Reine, et je pense que le tutoiement n'est pas si choquant entre deux personnes intimes ! »

« Voyez-vous ça ! Parce qu'on est intime… » ironisa-t-il.

« C'est cela, oui ! Et si tu ne veux pas, je serais obligée d'utiliser mon autorité royale pour te forcer à m'obéir ! » fit-elle d'un ton guindé.

« Hé ben, ça rigole pas, avec vous !»

« Oh, tu trouves ? Je pense que ça fait quand même plus sympathique, quand même, non ? » demanda la Reine, avec soudainement une intonation inquiète.

« C'est vous qui voyez ! Si en tant que Reine, vous n'avez qu'à vous souciez des tutoiements… »

Il essayait d'ironiser pour cacher une sournoise inquiétude qui commençait à monter en lui ; Qui sait ce qu'elle était capable d'imaginer et d'ordonner ?

« Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Ni toi ni moi ne sommes immortels. » commença Guenièvre.

Il ferma les yeux et porta sa main au front comme s'il avait mal à la tête, en soupirant :

« Non, le tutoiement, là, j'arriverai pas ! Bon, mais passons ! Et alors ? »

« Et alors, s'il venait à m'arriver un accident, le trône se trouverait vacant, et la situation plongerait le royaume dans la guerre civile. Chacun voudrait s'y mettre… »

« Oh non… non, non, non… »

Il avait déjà compris où elle voulait en venir et il avait instinctivement reculé de quelques pas en secouant la main.

« Arthur ! s'exclama-t-elle fermement, et, un instant, il eut l'impression d'être en face de sa mère.

« Nan, nan ! » répêta-t-il.

« Tu l'auras voulu ! En tant que Reine, j'exige d'avoir un héritier de mon mari. »

Il resta consterné. Son regard paniqué allait de Guenièvre à Lionel, de Lionel à Guenièvre.

« Ah non mais je vous jure ! On m'a donné le choix entre replanter Excalibur ou vous faire un héritier et finalement, il va falloir que je fasse les … »

Il s'interrompit et releva la tête, l'œil brillant :

« Vous voulez un héritier de moi ? »

« C'est-ce que j'ai dit, oui ! C'est bon ? »

« Oh, oui ! Je devrais bien vous trouver un de mes batards que sa mère accepte donner, surtout pour en faire l'héritier du trône ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Vous voulez un héritier de moi ? Je vais vous en trouver un ! J'y vais et je vous le ramène. »

« Mais… »

« Ma Reine… »

Et avec une légère inclinaison du buste hypocrite, il quitta la pièce.

Il monta rassembler en vitesse quelques affaires. Il avait déjà en tête le nom d'une de ses anciennes conquêtes chez qui il devait bien trainer un petit Pendragon.

Il avait bien senti, depuis quelques jours, que, s'il restait, personne ne comprendrait vraiment qu'il n'était plus Roi. Cela l'avait conforté dans son envie de partir de Kaamelott. Il reviendrait quand tout le monde se sera fait à la nouvelle situation, de Guenièvre aux chevaliers, des chevaliers aux grouillots. Guenièvre lui avait offert l'occasion de partir sur un plateau d'argent.

Elle n'avait pas pu avoir l'idée toute seule, ou en tout cas, s'y accrocher avec autant de fermeté. Ca sentait la Carmélide à plein nez ! Il était temps de les laisser entre eux, de s'esquiver avant que ce genre de petites attaques n'aille trop loin.

Il allait d'ailleurs partir comme ça, discrètement, en saluant juste les gardes de la grande porte au passage.

Il jetta sur son épaule un grossier sac de toile bourré jusqu'en haut, et sortit de sa chambre sans se retourner.

Alors qu'il parcourait le château, il pensa un instant aller faire ses adieux à Bohort et Calogrenant, ou bien encore au Maître d'armes. Bref, ceux qu'il estimait le plus et qui étaient encore au château, puis il se ravisa. Ils chercheraient tous à le faire revenir sur sa décision.

Mais alors alors qu'il traversait la cours d'un pas décidé, un léger bruit de course lui parvint, et il eut la faiblesse de se retourner. C'était Lionel de Gaunes :

« Attendez, attendez, Messire Arthur ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Vous partez céant, sans prendre congé auprès de votre Dame ? »

« Et alors ? »

« Cela ne correspond en rien à l'éclat réputé de la courtoisie du royaume ! » s'exclama Lionel de Gaunes, indigné.

Il l'avait trop retenu, Guenièvre arrivait déjà derrière lui.

« Mais vous partez vraiment ? Je veux dire… tu pars vraiment ? »

« Bah oui ! Je m'en voudrais de poser des atermoiements à la volonté de ma Reine ! » grinça-t-il.

Guenièvre jetta un coup d'œil embarrassé autour d'elle, mais à part Lionel, ils étaient tout seuls. Elle se tordit les mains et murmura, la voix tremblottante.

« Mais vous pouvez pas me laisser toute seule ! »

« Tiens, on se vouvoie ? »

Guenièvre haussa les épaules, et reprit, en se tordant la bouche :

« Je sais pas faire, moi ! Il faut que vous m'aidiez ! »

Il eut envie de lui lancer une méchanceté, bien sentie, bien placée. Mais elle plissa le front et il crut soudainement qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Une bouffée de compassion lui emplit la poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça, elle ne lui avait rien fait pour qu'il lui rejette tout le royaume et ses problèmes. Il n'avait même pas de raison de lui en vouloir et de s'enfuir. Et peut-être même que sa tête de fouine lui manquerait.

Il soupira et lui attrapa la main, mué par il-ne-savait-quel instinct, pour la secouer un peu :

« Vous allez vous en sortir à merveille ! Vous êtes fille ainée de roi et reine, vous avez ça dans le sang ! »

Et puis il se pencha brutalement vers elle. Guenièvre fit un bond en arrière et poussa un cri effarouché :

« Vous allez m'embrasser ? »

« Mais approchez-vous donc, pauvre idiote ! »

L'air passablement terrorisé, elle se rapprocha et il put lui glisser à l'oreille :

« Bohort et Calogrenant. Bohort et Calogrenant, il n'y a que sur eux que vous pouvez compter, dans tout le château. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Le Roi Ban** : Quelle godiche !

**Uther Pendragon** : N'empêche, je trouve qu'Arthur s'est tiré de ce mauvais pas avec brio. Ah nan, y'a pas à dire, on voit de qui il est le fils !

**Le Roi Ban** : Il va essayer de vous trouver un petit-fils, on verra ce que ça donne.

**Uther Pendragon** : Ca sera un Pendragon, de toutes façons !

**Le Roi Ban** : Oui, mi Pendragon, mi pécore. J'ai hâte de voir de quel côté il aura plus pris !


	5. Episode 5, Les Adieux

**Disclamers:** les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent en les utilisant.

**Episode 5 : Les adieux**

**Uther Pendragon** : Bah vas-y ! Tire-toi du château ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire après ? Te mettre dans une grotte pour méditer ?

**Le Roi Ban** : Hey ! Je vous ai entendu, je vous signale !

**Uther Pendragon** : Je sais bien. Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Etre monté si haut et retomber volontairement si bas, moi ça me… vous souriez ?

**Le Roi Ban** : Ouais… j'étais en train de penser à tout ce que vous avez pu cracher sur mon fils. Et voilà que le votre fait la même chose. Je crois que je vais bien m'amuser.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Vous voulez pas faire un sloubi ? »

« Allez, on attend plus que vous ! » renchérit le Tavernier.

Accoudé au comptoir, Perceval de Galles tournait délibérément le dos à ses deux compagnons.

« Un coup de rouquin pour celui qui gagne ! Hééé, c't' une offre qui se r'fuse pas ! » reprit le Tavernier.

« Au moins, il s'est pas mis dans un tonneau, cette fois ! » lui glissa Karadoc.

Ils avaient déjà tout essayer pour l'appater. Depuis ce matin, Perceval n'avait pas décoincé un seul mot et il avait évité de les regarder. Il boudait comme un gamin.

« Bon, ben quoi ? Vous voulez pas nous dire ce qui va pas ? » s'exclama Karadoc.

Assis à une table avec le Tavernier, devant un bon saucisson et un bon fromage, il ne se sentait pourtant pas à son aise, à cause de l'attitude de son accolyte. Lequel finit par tourner la tête et jetter avec fureur :

« On a dit qu'on s'engueulait pas devant l'équipe ! Alors, je préfère rien dire ! »

« Aaaaah, mais oui, mais c'est pas de chez vous, ça ! Et p'is, chuis même pas sur qu'ils parlent la langue ! » fit remarquer le tavernier.

Perceval tourna doucement la tête et jetta un coup d'œil suscipicieux aux alentours.

« J'veux plus faire équipe avec un gros merlu ! Suivez mon regard ! »

« C'est moi le gros merlu ? » demanda Karadoc.

« Ca se pourrait bien, oui ! »

« Vous allez pas commencer ! Ca chasse le client quand vous vous querellez ! » s'écria la tavernier.

Perceval et Karadoc furent pris au dépourvu quelques instants avant de s'écrier en chœur :

« C'est pas faux ! »

Et comme, bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas compris ce à quoi ils avaient acquiescé, ils continuèrent leur discussion.

« Et pourquoi je suis un gros merlu ? »

« C'est à cause de vous si Arthur, il est plus Roi ! » accusa aussitôt Perceval.

« Comment ça ? » riposta le chevalier de Vannes.

Perceval quitta le comptoir et s'approcha d'un pas lourd vers Karadoc, qui, consterné, le regardait s'approcher.

« Si vous aviez pas coincé Excalibur avec votre fichu mortier, ben, elle serait pas coincée ! »

« Ca, c'est sur ! » murmura le Tavernier avant de s'apercevoir que personne ne riait.

« Ah ben moi, je l'ai fait pour vous faire plaisir ! »

« Vous êtes content de vous, gros tagazou ? » hurla Perceval.

Le tavernier fit volte-face pour regarder les clients de son établissement. Comme il le craignait, tous avaient levé de nez de leur chopine pour concentrer leurs attentions d'ivrognes sur Perceval.

« Mais c'est pas ma faute ! C'est la faute des dieux. J'suis pas dieu, moi ! » expliqua tranquillement Karadoc en machouillant une rondelle de saucisson.

« Nan mais moi, j'voudrais pas avoir l'air de me mêler de la conversation, mais j'pense pas que les dieux soiyent bloqués par du mortier ! » glissa le tavernier.

Au comble de la fureur, Perceval se saisit du bout de gruyère et cogna sur la table avec. S'il y avait encore eu besoin de l'énerver, Mevanwi fit son entrée dans la pièce à ce moment-précis.

« Karadoc ? » tenta-t-elle doucement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut, l'oignon frisé ? » s'écria Perceval.

Mais Mevanwi avait fini par s'y faire. Elle faisait semblant de ne rien entendre et continuait sa vie sous les insultes de Perceval comme de rien n'était pas. Mais il viendrait un jour où il s'en mordrait les doigts, oh oui, il regretterait bien ! Elle fixait Karadoc en souriant doucement, sans rien laisser paraître. Celui-ci leva vers elle un regard innocent.

« Ca va être l'heure d'aller rechercher Meben et Morwin chez Démétra. J'y vais ? »

« Laisse, j'y vais ! Je vais prendre l'air, ça me fera du bien ! »

Elle ne réussit pas vraiment à dissimuler sa surprise, la main déjà tendu vers le porte-manteau. Karadoc était attablé avec un fromage et un saucisson, et il se proposait de sortir dans le froid pour aller chercher les petites. Et accessoirement la laisser toute seule avec le Tavernier et l'autre excité.

« On peut y aller ensemble ? » suggéra-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Te dérange pas ! » fit placidement son époux en fourrant le saucisson dans le revers de sa veste.

Elle le regarda s'avancer vers la porte en soupirant. Déjà vivre à la taverne, avec Perceval et Merlin dans la même chambre, c'était pas la joie, mais en plus maintenant que tout le monde se criait dessus, il y avait vraiment de quoi regretter Kaamelott. Et la paisible vie de Reine de Bretagne.

Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi Arthur et Guenièvre n'étaient pas passé de vie à trépas quand elle leur avait offert sa tisane. Elle avait tout préparé soigneusement, en suivant le parchemin à la lettre. Ils n'auraient pas du passer la nuit.

Mais tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. Maintenant que Guenièvre était officiellement au pouvoir, ça serait encore plus facile de lui prendre sa place. Elle devrait choisir un Roi, et il y avait fort à parier qu'elle ne prendrait pas Arthur. Karadoc, qui était officiellement l'ex-mari de la Reine était tout désigné…Et une fois Karadoc Roi, qui serait la Reine ?

Elle esquissa un sourire en suivant des yeux l'épaisse masse de son mari ouvrir la porte de la taverne. Il croisa un homme encapuchonné auquel il ne fit même pas attention et sortit, plongeant dans les bourrasques de vent qui faisaient voltiger la neige, bien emmitouflé.

Mevanwi se figea. A côté d'elle, Perceval fit de même. Ils connaissaient tous les deux par cœur la silhouette et la démarche de l'homme qui était entré quand Karadoc était sorti.

Arthur releva la tête et fit tomber sa capuche.

« Bonjour la compagnie ! » annonça-t-il gaiement.

Le tavernier se leva si brusquement qu'il fit basculer son banc, dans un raffut épouvantable.

« Sire ! » bredouilla-t-il.

« C'est une manie le « Sire ! » Perceval, Dame Mevanwi ! » les salua-t-il chaleureusement.

Quelques part, tout à fin fond d'elle, la femme amoureuse nota qu'il avait l'air radieux et s'en réjouit.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? » articula le Tavernier.

« Hé ben, déjà, je viens me réchauffer les arpions ! Et puis vous avez bien un petit remontant ? »

« Certes, certes, mais euh, y'en a pas à Kaamelott ? »

Arthur secouait déjà son manteau couvert de neige, et, relevant le banc, pris place dessus, en face de Perceval, qui tenait toujours le fromage agrippé.

« Vous m'en donnez, Perceval ? »

Le chevalier du Pays de Galles s'assit à table et Mevanwi reprit contrôle d'elle :

« Je vais m'en aller ! » annonça-t-elle en s'apprétant à tourner les talons.

« Oh, ben, je viens à peine d'arriver ! Restez donc un peu ! »

Il la mettait à la torture. Elle n'avait aucune envie de supporter sa présence, de peur de céder soit à la haine soit à l'amour. Et puis, le fait qu'il ne semble pas ressentir la même gêne la torturait encore plus.

Perceval, toujours sans un mot tendit une tranche de fromage à Arthur. Celui-ci planta les dents dedans avec entrain.

« Alors, pour vous répondre, fit-il en machonnant, si, y'a encore à manger à Kaamelott. Seulement, moi j'y suis plus ! »

« Ben nan, puisque vous êtes ici ! » fit remarquer Perceval.

« Nan, mais évidemment ! Je veux dire que j'habite plus à Kaamelott. Je suis parti tout à l'heure. J'y re-foutrai pas les pieds avant longtemps ! »

Mevanwi commença à se dire que ça valait le coup de rester pour en savoir un peu plus. Le tavernier la contourna pour amener un pichet de vin et quatre godets en annonçant.

« Un deux trois quatre, un peu de jus d'raisin ! »

« Comme je suis passé devant la taverne, je me suis dit que je pourrais vous faire un ptit salut ! On va pas se revoir avant quelques temps. Mais à priori, votre époux ne m'a pas reconnu ! »

Elle hocha la tête sans un mot et vint se glisser à côté de Perceval sur le banc.

« Tiens, Perceval, je vous ai pas vu, hier, au courronnement de ma femme ! »

Le chevalier se rembrunit et baissa les yeux, les sourcils froncés.

« Il y a qu'un seul roi, et il s'appelle Arthur ! » grommella-t-il.

« Ben ça tombe bien, ma femme n'est pas Roi. Elle est Reine et ça n'a jamais paru vous déranger ! » ironisa Arthur avec un petit sourire complice.

« M'en fiche ! Pour moi, elle est rien du tout ! C'est tous des mulots s'ils vous oublient comme ça, les gens ! »

Arthur lui jeta un regard à la fois navré et agaçé et puis sans rien dire, s'empara du couteau pour se tailler une autre tranche de fromage.

« C'est vrai que vous allez partir ? » demanda Mevanwi qui ne voulait pas que la conversation file.

« Ouais ! Je la laisse se débrouiller ! Je suis plus Roi ! Je fais ce que je veux, plus personne n'a besoin de moi ! »

« Mais vous allez faire quoi, vous ? »

« Le tour de la Bretagne… Je vais aller voir du paysage, je sais pas trop bien, en fait ! »

« Ou sinon, je peux vous proposer un truc, moi ! » fit Perceval.

« Quoi ? » demanda Arthur avec la tête de celui qui ne se fait aucune illusion.

« Vous voulez pas faire partie de notre clan ? »

« Pardon ? » s'écrièrent Mevanwi et Arthur en même temps.

« Ben ouais, on recrute des gens comme vous ! En plus, on vous laisserait direct la place de chef des Semis-Croustillants ! Vous avez le profit parfait. »

« Profil ? »

« Ouais, si on veut ! » fit Perceval comme si c'était un détail.

Arthur semblait très amusé de la proposition. Perceval, lui, semblait très sérieux. Quand il s'en apperçut, Arthur reposa son fromage, suivit le rebord de son godet du bout du doigt et déclara :

« Je vous remercie, mais non ! »

« Allez quoi ! Y'a pas meilleur chef que vous ! Ca montrerait à la grosse buse qu'il a pas les coudes pour être chef ! »

« Les coudes ? Les épaules, nan ? »

« C'est mon mari, la grosse buse ? » s'insurgea Mevanwi.

« Oui ! Ca lui pose un problème, à la chèvre ? »

« Vous en êtes une aussi ! Et vous êtes pas fait pour être chef non plus ! » s'étrangla la dame.

« Non, non, Perceval ! C'est fini ! Je veux plus faire partie d'un clan ou quoi que ce soit qui s'en approche et encore moins en diriger un ! Il va falloir apprendre à vous débrouiller sans moi, mon p'tit père !» reprit Arthur.

Perceval se leva brusquement, le front baissé comme un taureau s'apprêtant à charger.

« Si vous étiez pas mon roi, je deviendrais vulgaire… mais… vous pouvez pas savoir comment je suis trop colère ! »

Il tourna les talons et disparut dans l'escalier qui menait aux chambres, et le tavernier poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme :

« Hé ben, j'ai comme bien l'impression que c'est moi qui vais faire la vaisselle, ce soir ! »

Il se leva péniblement, lança son chiffon sur l'épaule et fit craquer ses doigts.

« Allez, au boulot ! Y'a pas à dire, être tavernier, c'est pas une sinécure ! »

Et Mevanwi se rendit-compte avec appréhension qu'elle avait seule en tête à tête avec Arthur. Et d'ailleurs, avant qu'elle n'ait pu trouver une excuse pour s'éclipser lui aussi, il se pencha un peu sur la table et baissa la voix :

« En fait, je venais aussi vous voir ! »

Elle se retint de se pencher vers lui et resta aussi digne que possible.

« Ha ? »

« Oui, j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer, moi aussi ! »

« Et de quoi s'agit-il ? »

« Bon, alors, voilà, ce que je vais vous demander, ça fait peut-être con, ça fait peut-être gamin et … je connais déjà votre réponse, mais ça coute rien, alors voilà… est-ce que vous accepteriez de partir avec moi ? »

« Partir avec vous ? Mais où ? » bégaya-t-elle, prise au dépourvu.

« Alors, c'est là que ça pêche un peu, c'est que… je ne sais pas vraiment où je vais… j'ai une vague idée, mais bon… Et bref, je me disais que… avec vous … ça pourrait être sympa… une fuite en amoureux… quelque chose de très romantique, v'voyez ? »

« Attendez… Vous me proposer de tout abandonner, mon mari et mes gosses, pour aller crêcher dans la nature. Non mais vous me prenez pour Guenièvre ou quoi ? » cingla-t-elle.

« Ben voilà ! J'en étais sûr ! Bon, enfin, pas grave ! »

Elle s'apprêta à répliquer pour retourner encore plus le couteau dans la plaie quand le tavernier cria, depuis derrière le comptoir.

« Je lui prépare une chambre pour la nuit, au Seigneur Arthur ? »

« Pas la peine ! Nan, j'ai fait tous ce que je voulais faire ici ! »

« C'est comme il veut ! »

Arthur se leva, considéra sa tranche de fromage à moitié grignottée, soupira et lui tendit soudainement. Elle la prit par reflexe et il lui murmura :

« Bon courage, avec le clan ! Et avec Perceval… les insultes et l'énervement, c'est la défense des glandus… »

« Merci… »

Elle essaya de blinder ses sentiments et son indifférence, sérieusement ébranlés par cette attitude badine, suivi d'une sorte de déclaration d'amour, et d'une phrase de réconfort.

Il alla régler au comptoir et repassa à côté d'elle pour sortir. Il avait déjà dépassé sa table quand il se retourna, le doigt levé, comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose.

« Ah, et il faut absolument que vous arrêtiez de faire de la tisane, elles ont vraiment mauvais goût ! »

Mevanwi se sentit rougir et baissa les yeux. Il revint vers elle, et s'appuya sur la table pour pouvoir lui glisser à l'oreille.

« Vous êtes la première suspecte, pour tout ce qui pourrait arriver à ma femme… »

Son ton glacial la fit frissoner, mais elle serra la machoire et ne releva pas les yeux pour le regarder. Un jour, ils regretteraient tous ce qu'elle devait encaisser sans rien dire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Le Roi Ban :** Moi, j'dis, faut se méfier de celle-là !

**Uther Pendragon :** De qui ?

**Le Roi Ban :** A votre avis ! De Mevanwi de Vannes, bien sûr ! Vous la trouvez pas sournoise ?

**Uther Pendragon :** Sournoise ? Elle ? Alors là, excusez-moi, mais faut m'expliquer !

**Le Roi Ban :** C'est pas dur quand même, elle a déjà essayé de tuer votre rejeton, je vous rappelle !

**Uther Pendragon :** Hé ben quoi ? Une femme de caractère, qui sait ce qu'elle veut et qui se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds ! Moi, je trouve ça tout à fait ravissant !


	6. Episode 6: Les Invités

**disclamer: **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à Alexandre Astier

**Episode 6 : Les invités**

**Le Roi Ban :** Elle doit vraiment avoir quelque chose de particulier, cette fille, pour que les plus grands du monde se l'arrache !

**Uther Pendragon :** le Karadoc ? Un des grands de ce monde ?

**Le Roi Ban :** Non, je parlais de la Reine Guenièvre, pas de Mevanwi.

**Uther Pendragon :** Ah, parce qu'on s'arrache Guenièvre maintenant ?

**Le Roi Ban :** Nos deux fils, oui !

**Uther Pendragon :** Vous avez vu ça dans ce sens là, vous ? Moi j'ai toujours pensé qu'ils s'arrachaient l'honneur. Mais c'est vrai, je me suis déjà fait beaucoup d'illusions sur Arthur !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Je voudrais pas faire ma biscotte, commença le tavernier, mais tout ça, ça sent la poudre d'escampette ! »

« La quoi ? » demanda Karadoc en fronçant les sourcils.

Perceval avait disparu. Quand le tavernier était allé tambouriner à la porte de la chambre, bien après le départ d'Arthur et le retour de Karadoc avait les petites, personne n'avait répondu. Persuadé que Perceval boudait, et considérant les faits qu'il était dans son propre établissement et que la vaisselle n'allait pas se faire toute seule, le tavernier avait fini par entrer directement, tout ça pour trouver la chambre vide.

« Ca veut dire qu'il s'est enfui. » explique patiemment Mevanwi.

« Perceval ?! C'est pas son style ! Moi, j'dis, il s'est fait enlever ! » décréta Karadoc sur un ton décidé.

« Enlevé ? Dans mon établissement ? Qui est l'un des plus sécurisé de la région ? » réagit aussitôt le tavernier, piqué au vif.

« Mais enfin ! Toutes ses affaires ont disparues aussi ! S'il s'était fait enlever, il aurait pas emmené ses vêtements et ses réserves avec lui ! Et puis, il y aurait du chahut dans la pièce ! » reprit Mevanwi.

« Ah, ça, au moins, il a tout laissé nickel, c'est sûr ! » releva le tavernier sur un ton grinçant.

Karadoc se mit visiblement à réfléchir et déclara enfin :

« Ouais ! Et puis, ça sert à quoi d'enlever Perceval ? »

« C'est pas comme si quelqu'un était prêt à payer une rançon pour lui ! » laissa échapper Mevanwi.

« N'empêche ! Ca pue, comme histoire ! Il serait pas parti sans m'en parler ! Non, moi, j'vous dis, il a rien prétendu ! »

« Prémédité ! » rectifia sa femme comme si elle traduisait pour le tavernier.

« La dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, reprit ce dernier, c'est vrai qu'il était pas jouasse, à cause du roi. Mais bon, c'est pas la première fois qu'il pique une crise ! »

« Ou alors, s'ça s'trouve, il a suivi Arthur en passant par la fenêtre ! » avança le chevalier de Vannes.

« Mais puisqu'on vient de vous dire qu'il était fâché contre lui ! » rétorqua le tavernier.

« Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, il est trop tard pour agir maintenant. Si demain, il est pas rentré, on va en parler à la Reine ! décida Mevanwi, on en profitera pour lui parler d'autre chose, d'ailleurs. »

Le lendemain, au moment de passer à table, Guenièvre se tourna vers Lionel :

« Avec qui on mange, ce midi ? J'ai pas regardé le registre ! »

« Il ne vous aurait été d'aucune utilité et vous aurait même fourvoyé. Le Sieur Karadoc de Vannes et son épouse ont expressément formulé le vœu d'avoir un entretien privé avec vous ! »

« Ah ! » fit mollement Guenièvre.

« Mais si cela ne vous sied pas, nous demanderons aux gardes de les refouler ! » reprit Lionel en scrutant le visage de sa Reine.

« Laissez, laissez ! De toutes façons, je suis pas habituée à manger l'esprit tranquille ! Ah, et, se reprit-elle au dernier moment, ne touchez à rien de ce qu'ils pourraient apporter à becqueter ! »

Mevanwi avait mis un point d'honneur à être bien plus belle que Guenièvre, ce qui n'était pas difficile, elle le savait. Mais toutes les mèches savamment relevées du monde ne pourraient faire oublier l'homme qui marchait à ses côtés.

« Seigneur Karadoc ! Dame Mevanwi ! » les salua glacialement Guenièvre.

Sa rivale esquissa un sourire et une révérence tandis que Karadoc désignait les victuailles, avec un bref :

« Je peux ? »

Sa femme pâlit et perdit son sourire hypocrite, mais Guenièvre acquiesça poliment. D'ailleurs, Karadoc n'attendait pas véritablement son accord. Il enjamba le banc, saisit un saucisson et déclara doctement :

« Une conversation importante, sans un bon repas, ça tourne toujours au vinaigre ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? » demanda Guenièvre en récupérant son saucisson.

Dame Mevanwi s'assit à son tour et Karadoc releva la tête de sa tranche de saucisson. Guenièvre ressentit une brève panique : elle ne lui avait jamais connu un air aussi sérieux.

« Perceval a disparu ! » annonça-il de but en blanc.

La Reine eut un coup au cœur. Elle s'attendait à tout mais pas à celle-là !

« Grands dieux du Ciel ! s'exclama Lionel de Gaunes. Ne s'agit-il pas là du fameux Provençal le Gaulois ? »

Guenièvre décida de ne pas lui prêter plus d'attention qu'elle n'avait l'habitude d'en donner à Yvain quand il partait dans ce genre d'élucubrations. Elle se tourna donc délibérément vers Karadoc et Mevanwi :

« Vous êtes bien catégoriques ! Ca fait combien de temps ? »

« Depuis hier soir ! »

Elle ne put retenir son cri :

« C'est tout ? Ben revenez me voir dans trois jours ! »

« Nan, mais c'est pas ça ! »

« Si on ne s'inquiétait pas véritablement, on ne sera pas venu vous déranger ! » intervint Mevanwi.

« Il est parti sur la coupe de la colère, à priorité ! » reprit Karadoc.

« On a peur qu'il n'ait fait une bêtise ! » murmura sa femme, quand elle se fut assurer que les autres avaient compris ce que Karadoc venait de dire.

« Oh, Jésus, Marie, Joseph ! » s'étouffa Lionel de Gaunes.

« Ah ouais ! Là, bien sûr… convint Guenièvre, Bon, et il était en colère contre qui ? »

« Arthur ! Il a pas aimé qu'il s'en aille, à ce qu'on m'a dit : j'étais pas là quand il a disparut ! »

Pour Mevanwi, l'occasion était en or massif.

« Et vous ? Vous le prenez bien ? J'veux dire, le départ d'Arthur, ça va ? Vous gérez ? »

« Je gère… » fit Guenièvre d'un petit ton pincé.

« Vous savez bien qu'on est toujours là, hein, nous deux, si jamais vous avez besoin de quelque chose … »

« Je sais… »

« Et les gens ne sont pas trop lourds ? Ils ne vous tannent pas trop pour vous forcer à choisir un autre roi ? »

Guenièvre se laissait faire moins facilement que prévu. Mevanwi se rendit-compte qu'elle tripotait le flacon de potion fait à la va-vite dans la nuit et caché dans son mantel. Elle retira bien vite la main et jeta sa dernière carte, carrément, avec l'air le plus décontracté et naturel possible :

« Bien sûr, pour faire taire les mauvaises gens, le meilleur serait encore de choisir Karadoc ! »

« Hein ? » s'exclama son crétin de mari.

« Lui ? »

« Ah non, mais attendez ! Ca n'a rien de personnel ! C'est juste que c'est le dernier mari officiel qu'on vous connaît ! C'est dans l'ordre des choses ! » la rassura-t-elle aussitôt.

« Je verrais… fit Guenièvre avec sa bouche en cul de poule. Arthur fera très bien l'affaire quand il reviendra. Pour l'instant, Lionel de Gaunes me suffit ! Chais pas si je vais prendre un Roi, vous savez ! »

« Mais Reine, vous me flattez ! C'est trop d'honneur que d'être… »

Elle lui plaqua une tranche de jambon dans l'assiette, pour l'occuper ailleurs.

« Bon, ben, pour le Seigneur Perceval, je vais demander au Seigneur Bohort d'organiser les recherches.

« Bohort ? Mais il … » commença Karadoc, interrompu par Lionel :

« Oh, c'est une excellente nouvelle ! Je suis sûr que mon cher frère prendra très à cœur de suivre la piste qui nous mènera à notre valeureux Provençal le Gaulois ! »

Mevanwi ne fit pas de réflexion. Il fallait parfois savoir ne pas intervenir pour ne rien gâcher. Elle allait peut-être pouvoir être débarrassée de Perceval sans se salir les mains et sans même s'en sentir coupable.

Pendant le reste du repas, Lionel de Gaunes devisa joyeusement sur son enfance en pays de Gaunes, avec Bohort, et sur leurs interminables parties de cache-cache, pour démontrer que son frère était le plus à même à entreprendre les recherches.

Et Mevanwi n'avait toujours pas pu caser sa fiole. A la fin, elle décida qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre et la posa ostensiblement devant la Reine, avec un grand sourire.

« Tenez ! J'ai amené ça de la part du Tavernier. C'est un petit remontant ! Avec tout ce qui vous tombe sur dessus, j'ai peur que vous en ayez besoin ! Vous verrez, ça rend les idées plus claires ! »

Son mari eut le bon sens –ou plutôt la profonde sottise- de ne pas poser de questions. La Reine jeta à Lionel un regard significatif qui ne plut pas du tout à Mevanwi, mais elle empocha quand même la fiole en la remerciant.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Le Roi Ban :** Je voulais avoir votre avis…

**Uther Pendragon :** Hum ?

**Le Roi Ban :** Sur Lionel de Gaunes ?

**Uther Pendragon :** Il est noeud-nœud.

**Le Roi Ban :** Merci.


	7. Episode 7, la Messagère

Disclamer : Les personnages que j'utilise ne sont pas à moi.

**Episode 7 : La messagère**

**Uther Pendragon**: On est quel jour ?

**Le Roi Ban**: Y'a pas de jours, ici, Uther...

**Uther Pendragon**: Non, mais eux, là, ils en sont à quel jour ? J'en ai assez de les voir dans la neige !

**Le Roi Ban**: La neige ? Pour moi, ils sont seulement dans le pétrin.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Toute seule dans son grand lit, Guenièvre tournait et retournait le flacon de Mevanwi dans ses mains. Elle se demandait franchement ce qu'il pouvait bien contenir en réalité. Elle avait carrément pris la place au milieu du lit et commençait à prendre goût à cela : elle avait toutes ses aises et, en plus, personne ne la dérangeait au milieu de la nuit. Quand Arthur était là, on n'était jamais à l'abri de ronflements, de coups de pieds ou bien encore d'aller et retour au beau milieu de la nuit. Lancelot n'était pas pareil. Au contraire, il était parfois d'une inquiétante immobilité.

Elle releva les yeux de la petite bouteille et soupira. Lancelot, son beau Lancelot, était certainement maintenant absolument immobile. Elle était partie de son plein gré, mais elle n'avait pas voulu ça ! Elle secoua la tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle y repense. Il fallait définitivement tourner la page.

Elle se reconcentra donc résolument sur le flacon de Dame Mevanwi. Dans quel but l'avait-elle préparé ? La mise en garde d'Arthur, au moment de la tisane, avait poussé Guenièvre à faire, de son propre chef, quelques petites investigations. Après tout, à cette époque-là, elle n'avait rien à faire d'autre. Elle était donc allée papoter avec les gardes. Oui, donc, Mevanwi revenait encore fréquemment à Kaamelott. Mais les serviteurs ne la voyaient jamais dans les couloirs.

Ca, additionné au fait qu'Arthur se méfiât de tous ce que son ancienne femme préparait, l'avait menée à conclure qu'elle se rendait au laboratoire d'Elias. C'était la seule pièce qu'on pouvait atteindre de la cour, sans devoir rentrer dans le château lui-même.

Elle ne doutait donc pas que ce qui glougloutait dans la fiole n'était pas un simple alcool de prune. Qu'est-ce que Mevanwi attendait visiblement d'elle, en venant déjeuner avec elle ? Qu'elle retrouve Perceval ? Guenièvre secoua la fiole sous son nez d'un air dubitatif. On ne retrouverait Perceval à coup de potion magique ! Ca devait avoir un rapport avec sa proposition bizarre. Est-ce que la potion était censée la faire tomber amoureuse de Karadoc ? Possible. Vraisemblable, mais il faudrait qu'elle soit rudement puissante pour cela. Non, il suffisait à Mevanwi que Guenièvre accepte docilement tout ce qu'elle lui demandait de faire. Une potion d'obéissance !

Guenièvre eut la certitude qu'elle avait tapé dans le mille ! Heureusement qu'elle ne l'avait pas bue ! Elle contemplait la fiole en souriant de sa propre intelligence quand Nessa entra sans aucun préavis.

Guenièvre cacha précipitament le flacon sous ses draps et leva la tête vers sa suivante :

« Oui ? » demanda-t-elle poliment ?

Nessa ouvrit la bouche comme si elle allait faire une longue phrase, et puis finit par soupirer :

« C'est pas possible ! Bon, euh, … dame ! »

« Il y a une dame qui veut me voir ? »

« Oui ! »

« Dame Mevanwi ? »

« Ah non, non, elle est pas évanouie ! »

« La même que la dernière fois ? » demanda Guenièvre pour lui faciliter la tâche.

« Non, non ! »

« Ma mère ? Dame Ygerne ? Angharad ? »

Elle ne voyait pas très bien quelle autre femme pouvait bien être dans le coin. Et elle espérait que ce ne fut pas sa belle-mère.

« Je crois qu'elle vient de la ferme ! » précisa Nessa.

« Bon, eh bien, faites-là entrer, on verra bien qui c'est ! » fit la Reine en agitant la main.

Mais ce qui suivit Nessa à son retou dans la chambre lui arracha un cri d'horreur.

« Nessa ! » cria-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

« Oui ? »

« Mais enfin, on ne fait pas entrer ça dans le château ! »

« Elle a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose de très important à dire à la Reine ! » se défendit la bonne de sa voix traînante.

Entre temps, la clodo s'était avançée, à pas minuscules, sans lever les pieds, la tête rentrée dans les épaules et le dos vouté, jusqu'à s'asseoir au bord opposé du lit. Guenièvre remonta les genoux sous le menton pour s'éloigner le plus possible de la rouquine. Pas de doute, Nessa avait raison, elle venait vraisemblablement de la ferme.

« Mettez ça dehors, Nessa ! » ordonna-t-elle.

« Ah bon ? Mais elle vient tout juste d'arriver ! » nota la suivante.

« Faites ce que je vous dis ! » piailla Guenièvre.

L'autre haussa les épaules, mais la clodo rouquine ouvrit soudain la bouche et bégaya le nom auquel la Reine s'attendait le moins mais espérait le plus :

« Lan… Lancelot ! »

La fille leva vers Guenièvre, pétrifiée, un regard implorant. Mais Nessa lui avait déjà attrapé le bras et la rudoyait autant que lui permettait son flegme légendaire.

« Allez, ouste, dehors ! »

« Mais voyons, laissez-la tranquille ! » s'exclama la Reine.

Nessa la lâcha, surprise. Guenièvre eut un geste exaspéré et la bonne ronchonna :

« Faudrait savoir ! »

« Merci ! » la congédia sèchement la Reine.

La suivante sortit et Guenièvre adressa un sourire à la clodo pour la mettre à l'aise.

« Déjà, qui êtes-vous ? Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vu ici… »

L'intéressée marmonna quelque chose si bas que la Reine n'en perçut rien.

« Pardon ? »

« Viviane. » reprit timidement la clodo.

« Viviane… ça ne me dit rien… vous pouvez m'en dire plus ? »

« La Dame… dame du… dame du Lac ! »

Guenièvre étouffa un cri et se plaqua la main sur la bouche.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend, de raconter des trucs comme ça ? »

« C'est vrai, je suis la Dame du Lac ! »

« Il n'y a qu'Arthur qui peut la voir ! »

« Plus depuis… plus depuis son mariage avec Mevanwi ! »

La Viviane manquait visiblement de confiance en soi, mais Guenièvre décida de la laisser parler, pour en savoir plus. Après tout, elle n'avait pas l'air dangereuse.

« Les dieux m'ont… bannie, fit-elle avec difficultée, depuis que vous tous, vous avez mis la quête du Saint Graal de côté pour vous consacrer à vos petites affaires de cœur ! Je suis mortelle, maintenant ! »

Cette fois, Guenièvre était vraiment tentée de la croire. Elle en savait bien trop pour être une simple clodo.

« Et Arthur ? Il le sait ? »

« Arthur ? Pff ! Vous parlez ! Il m'a caché dans une grange du château pendant des semaines, en espérant que personne ne me voit. Je me suis enfuie, et voilà ce que je suis devenue, fit-elle en écartant les bras. Depuis, quand il me croise, il… il est pas très très gentil avec moi ! »

Guenièvre tordit la bouche, elle n'avait plus aucune illusion sur son mari et ça ne l'étonnait pas du tout de lui. Cette femme avait bel et bien été en contact avec le véritable Arthur, pas celui dont parlait les légendes qui courrait dans les villages.

« Bien, Dame du Lac, vous vouliez me parler de Lancelot ? »

La Dame du Lac –car Guenière avait maintenant la certitude que c'était bien elle- s'enhardissait visiblement au fil de la conversation. Mais Guenièvre ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter ce que la Dame du Lac avait à lui dire sur Lancelot. Elle savait qu'il était très certainement mort, mais elle craignait de se l'entendre confirmer clairement.

« Je l'ai vu ! » commença la Dame du Lac.

« Dans quel état ? » se méfia la Reine.

« Vivant ! Vivant ! » s'empressa de répondre sa compagne.

Guenièvre sentit son cœur exploser et les mots se bousculèrent dans sa bouche.

« Vivant ! Quand ? Où ? »

« Dans une grotte de la plaine, à l'est ! Euh, il y a une semaine, je pense. J'y sui allée une première fois et puis j'y suis retournée il y a deux jours. Ben tiens, le lendemain du jour où Arthur n'a pas pu reprendre Excalibur. J'étais au rocher quand c'est arrivé et quand j'ai vu ça, j'ai tout de suite filé dans la grotte de Lancelot. J'y étais le lendemain ! »

« Bref ? » la coupa Guenièvre.

« Bref, oui, hé ben, là, il y était pas ! Y'avait encore toutes ses affaires. Il était pas parti loin, je pense, mais je ne me suis pas attardée. J'ai pris ça pour vous prouver que je dis vrai et je suis repartie à toute vitesse vers ici. »

La Dame du Lac fouilla dans les poches de ses oripeaux et finit par déposer, presque sollenellement, au milieu du lit, entre elles deux, un rond de fer que Guenièvre connaissait bien.

Il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Une fois qu'elle l'eut en main, elle identifia formellement le médaillon que son beau chevalier portait toujours autour du cou.

« Il est vivant ! » répêta-t-elle dans un murmure destiné à elle-seule.

Puis elle releva la tête :

« Mais ! Il ne s'en sépare jamais ! »

« Seigneur Lancelot a beaucoup changé ! fit la Dame du Lac d'une voix grave. Il est sur le point de renier beaucoup de choses ! »

Guenièvre pinça les lèvres. C'était surement un peu à cause d'elle.

« C'est de ça dont je voulais vous parler, reprit la Dame du Lac, la première fois, j'ai été amenée à lui par … par la… la Réponse ! »

Elle avait soufflé ce dernier mot comme si elle craignait de le dire à haute voix.

« La Réponse ? C'est quoi ? C'est qui ? »

La Dame du Lac s'emmela la langue.

« La Réponse à moi ! A Arthur ! A Excalibur ! »

"Je comprends pas, là!"

« La Réponse des dieux mauvais à la quête du Graal ! »

« Parce que les dieux ne sont pas tous d'accord ? »

« Ben non ! Le graal, c'est chrétien, v'voyez ! C'est leur perte, en quelque sorte ! »

La Reine acquisça sans rien dire. De toutes façons, ça lui avait toujours paru bizarre ces histoires !

« Bref, ils ont envoyé un être maléfique pour pervertir Lancelot et compromettre définitivement la quête du Graal ! »

La Dame du Lac semblait paniquée, mais Guenièvre eut une moue désabusé :

« De toutes façons, elle est compromise depuis bien longtemps la quête du Graal ! »

« Il faut tirer Lancelot de ses griffes ! C'est extrêmement urgent ! Arthur n'a pas voulu m'écouter ! Mais je sais que vous, vous m'écouterez ! … Lancelot… » acheva-t-elle sur un ton suppliant.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Le Roi Ban** : Ah, enfin, on parle du mien ! J'espère que ça va changer quelque chose ! Je ne supporterai pas plus longtemps une telle honte !

**Uther Pendragon** : Faut reconnaître que, la fée, elle est plus efficace sur terre que quand elle était fée.

**Le Roi Ban **: La Reine va faire quelque chose pour mon fils, c'est sur !

**Uther Pendragon** : Je vous rappelle qu'elle a jamais rien fait pour le mien…


	8. Episode 8, Les Félons

Disclamer: Comme d'habitude, les personnages sont à Alexandre Astier, je les adore, mais dois bien reconnaitre qu'ils sont mieux entre ses mains!

**Episode 8 : Les félons**

**Le Roi Ban** : Non, non, je vois pas ce qui vous permet de traiter mon fils de lâche !

**Uther Pendragon **: Peut-être parce qu'il a préféré fuir ? C'est très courageux, ça ?

**Le Roi Ban **: Bien sûr ! Vous auriez préféré qu'il revienne se trainer aux pieds de votre fils ? Comme la première fois : Il l'a fait pour ne pas mettre Kaamelott en danger !

**Uther Pendragon** : Hé ben ! Je crois que c'est réussi !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lionel de Gaunes avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait pas manger. Sa gorge semblait aussi fermée que le visage de sa Reine, à ses côtés. Ils attendaient Bohort et le couple régnant de Carmélide pour commencer le repas.

« Ma dame, serait-il déplacé de vous demander ce qui semble vous contrarier ? » osa-t-il enfin

Elle soupira :

« Oh, vous ne comprendriez pas, Lionel. Vous n'étiez pas encore là. Et le nom de Lancelot vous est sûrement inconnu ! »

« Oh que non point. Il m'est fort bien connu. C'est mon cousin ! Je le connais fort bien ! »

« Oui, la légende ! » soupira Guenièvre

« Je vous demande pardon, mais j'ai personnellement eu affaire au gaillard en arrivant ici. Et je comprends que le savoir errant vous inquiète. Un tel personnage est proprement un dang… »

Mais il ne put achever car Guenièvre avait poussé un cri :

« Lancelot ? Vous avez vu Lancelot la semaine dernière ? »

« Euh, oui, balbutia Lionel, pris au dépourvu, j'ai même tout raconté à mon frère, à votre père et au Sire Arthur dès que je les eu rejoints ! »

Un tel masque de consternation tomba sur le visage de Guenièvre que le brave Lionel de Gaunes regretta aussitôt ses paroles sans savoir ce qu'il avait dit de mal. Mais Guenièvre ne semble plus vouloir parler et il n'insista pas.

Il vit son frère arriver avec un certain soulagement. Pourtant, il savait bien que ce n'était pas à Kaamelott qu'on pouvait s'adonner à de fraternelles batailles de petits pois. Pas étonnant que Bohort soit devenu à la limite du dépressif. En pays de Gaunes, on savait s'amuser ! Oh, et les repas n'étaient pas si angoissants et terrifiants. Et, même, Vawen, Berlewen et tous les petits étaient de la fête. Lionel se demande un instant, pendant que Bohort faisait son rapport à la Reine sur la veine recherche de Provençal le Gaulois, si Kaamelott l'été était toujours aussi lugubre que l'hiver.

Les Carmélides firent honneur à la tradition et –même- ils l'améliorèrent : ils se prenaient déjà de bec en arrivant dans la salle à manger. Ils prirent place sans sembler le remarquer.

D'après ce que Lionel de Gaunes put saisir, le jouvenceau Yvain avait quitté le château depuis quelques jours. Séli grognait qu'elle avait quand même le droit d'être inquiète et Léodagan hurlait que le damoiseau n'était pas capable de vivre seul. En gros, ils étaient du même avis, mais se disputaient pour se le dire, comme bien souvent.

Et la Reine Guenièvre gardait le silence.

Tout du moins jusqu'à ce que les yeux de Séli tombent sur le corsage de sa fille.

« Où est-ce que vous avez dégotté ce machin ? » demanda-t-elle agressivement.

Léodagan, surpris par le forfait de son adversaire, suivit des yeux le doigt pointé de sa femme. Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Ce que Séli avait repéré avait déjà attiré l'attention de Lionel sans qu'il n'ose le dire. Le nouveau médaillon que portait Guenièvre –un peu masculin soit dit en passant- lui rappelait méchamment quelque chose sans qu'il ne puisse fixer ses souvenirs.

Ce fut Léodagan qui le mit sur la piste :

« C'est pas le truc de l'aut' dégénéré ? »

« Du Seigneur Lancelot du Lac, le reprit Guenièvre hautaine, si absolument ! »

Son ton, et même son maintien, était sec et cassant :

« Ou l'avez-vous trouvé ? » répéta Séli.

Puis elle ajouta, assez mystérieusement :

« A peine deux jours après le départ de votre mari ! Vous devriez avoir honte ! »

Mais la réponse de sa fille devait la laisser hébétée et sans voix pour quelques instants :

« C'est vous qui devriez avoir honte ! »

Elle marqua une pause et fit le tour de l'assemblée du regard. Et puis, brutalement, elle repoussa son assiette au point de la faire renverser en lâchant :

« Vous devriez tous avoir honte ! Vous saviez tous ! Et personne ne m'a rien dit ! Je peux avoir confiance en personne ! »

Tandis que Lionel se liquéfiait presque au sens propre du terme, sur son banc, Léodagan essaya de rattraper un peu d'autorité parentale :

« Non mais vous voulez le pichet d'eau à travers la face, pour vous calmer ? On sait même pas de quoi vous parlez ! »

« Lancelot ! s'écria Guenièvre. De mon Lancelot ! Vous saviez tous les quatre qu'il était vivant ! Et vous me l'avez caché ! Lionel ! Vous l'avez même vu ! Ca ne vous est pas venue à l'idée de me le dire ? »

Comme il fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, la Reine dû, dans son coup de sang, se contenter du bruit de sa fourchette contre l'assiette, à cause de sa main crispée et tremblante.

« Et vous, Bohort ? poursuivit Guenièvre, à la différence de votre frère, vous ne pouvez pas ignorer ce qu'il y a entre Lancelot et moi ! Ca vous est sorti de la tête, c'est ça ? »

Lionel avait envie de serrer son frère dans les bras pour faire un barrage entre lui et la colère de la Reine. Chose qu'on ne faisait pas à Kaamelott. Bohort baissa les yeux, le menton tremblant et il parut très courageux à Lionel.

« On a fait ça pour vous protéger ! » se reprit enfin Séli.

« Oh, mais oui, bien sûr ! »

« Vous allez pas nous faire croire que c'était tout rose, avec Lancelot ! »

« Parce que c'est tout rose, avec Papa ? »répliqua Guenièvre du tac au tac.

Lionel commençait à comprendre ce qui pouvait bien y avoir entre Guenièvre et Lancelot. Quelque part, l'image de la Reine vertueuse en prit un sacré coup, tout comme celle de la Guenièvre calme et pondérée.

« Bien, reprit la Reine, vous êtes tous les quatre félons. Lionel pour n'avait pas transmis, et vous autres, pour avoir volontairement caché à votre Reine, une information capitale pour le gouvernement. Les félons sont punis de mort ! »

Elle fit perfidement silence, et entreprit de ramasser une à une les noix qui avait roulé hors de son assiette quand elle l'avait renversé. Lionel ne pouvait presque plus respirer tant la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge était grosse. Sous la table, il chercha et attrapa la main de Bohort qui lui rendit sa poigne. Les Carmélides étaient réduits au silence, mais leurs yeux lançaient suffisamment d'éclairs pour qu'on comprenne qu'ils bouillaient intérieurement de se voir à la merci de leur propre fille.

« Mais bon, comme je suis gentille, je vous laisse la vie sauve. Bohort, à l'avenir, vous vous souviendrez que c'est à moi que vous devez obéissance. Et non pas à mes parents !

Bohort ouvrit la bouche, mais la Reine ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

« Oh oui, parce que je sais bien qui est derrière tout ça ! Quant ç vous, père, comme je ne peux visiblement pas vous faire confiance, vous êtres relevé de vos fonctions de ministre de la guerre. C'est désormais Lionel de Gaunes qui occupera votre poste. Vous restez chevalier de la Table Ronde. Et à ce titre, vous pouvez conserver une chambre à Kaamelott. »

Léodagan se dressa comme un ours et leva la main très haut. Lionel ferma les yeux. Mais au lieu du bruit de la magistrale claque qu'il attendait, il entendit la voix calme de Guenièvre s'élever.

« Frappez votre Reine ! Allez-y ! Vous verrez combien de temps vous resterez chevalier après cela ! »

Lionel rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir un Léodagan figé sur place. Séli semblait pétrifiée dans sa rage.

« Sortez, à présent. Ou j'appelle la garde ! »

Les Carmélides retrouvèrent leurs mobilités et quittèrent les lieux non sans avoir malencontreusement jeté à terre leurs bancs et leurs assiettes. Mais dès que la porte fut claquée derrière eux, Guenièvre explosa en sanglots.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Uther Pendragon** : Après ça, on pourra plus dire que Kaamelott ne change jamais !

**Le Roi Ban** : Ca, je dois vous l'accorder, ça remue, avec Guenièvre !

**Uther Pendragon** : J'en ai encore le souffle coupé !

**Le Roi Ban** : Nan, mais ça, c'est pas à cause de Guenièvre, c'est juste que vous êtes mort !

**Uther Pendragon** : C'était une expression ! Mais je m'attendais pas à ça d'elle !

**Le Roi Ban** : Oui, et puis vous voyez, avec elle, on s'engueule, mais ça crie pas ! C'est bien reposant !


	9. Episode 9: L'amour est dans le pré

**Disclamers** : les personnages que j'utilise sont à Alexandre Astier, et à Calt.

**Episode 9 : L'amour est dans le pré**

**Uther Pendragon** : Comment vous l'avez pris, vous, quand vous avez appris l'existence de votre fils ?

**Le Roi Ban** : Comment j'ai… mais enfin, je l'ai toujours su. Elaine me l'a annoncé dès qu'elle l'a su, et on l'a impatiemment attendu. J'étais là le jour de sa naissance et …

**Uther Pendragon** : Ah oui, c'est vrai ! J'oublie toujours que vous étiez … non mais c'est que, vous voyez, moi, Ygerne m'a appris l'existence d'Arthur une fois qu'on a été marié officiellement. Il avait déjà facile… ouais, quinze ans, j'dirais !

**Le Roi Ban** : Quelle tristesse ! Vous avez manqué tellement de chose ! J'ai toujours tellement regretté d'être mort alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, mon Lancelot ! Le regarder d'ici, ce n'est pas pareil, tout de même.

**Uther Pendragon** : De toutes façons, s'il avait grandi chez moi, avec le caractère de cochon qu'il a, je suis pas sur qu'il serait arrivé jusqu'à l'âge de quinze ans !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

L'hiver reculait insensiblement. La neige n'était pas tombée dans la nuit et celle qui s'étendait à terre faiblissait au soleil. Arthur avait pataugé pour ainsi dire dans la boue à chaque pas, ce qui n'aurait pas manqué de l'exaspérer en tant normal. Mais, ce jour-là, il se sentait de bonne humeur, et rien ne semblait pouvoir la faire fondre, au contraire de la neige qui lui collait aux basques. Il avait maintenant complètement quitté Kaamelott, ses responsabilités et le lot d'ennuis que cela entraînait. Et même s'il pouvait encore facilement voir le château, sur son promontoire, il ne s'en était jamais senti autant éloigné.

De fait, il n'était pas allé bien loin. Il avait trouvé refuge pour la nuit chez Roparzh. Ca resterait une expérience inoubliable. Il avait commencé à repérer le changement qui s'était produit en lui quand, au lieu de s'énerver contre l'imbécillité du pécore, il s'était aperçu qu'il en riait aux éclats. Bien loin de s'imaginer qu'Arthur se moquait de lui, Roparzh en rajoutait sans cesse.

Il n'était pas venu pour le pécore à bonnet, toutefois, mais pour son voisin. Il avait trouvé la ferme de Guethenoc complètement vide et Roparzh lui avait dit qu'il reviendrait le lendemain. A ce qu'il paraissait, Guethenoc était à Tintagel parce qu'il y avait eu là-bas une petite tempête et qu'il voulait vérifier l'état de ses pommiers !

« Ma mère s'est peut-être envolée ! » déclara Arthur avec un sourire en coin.

« De qwo ? Envolée ? Tout de quand même pas ! Mais sur'ment y'avoué des grôsses vagues, sire ! » avait répondu le drôle.

Et Arthur s'était pris à rire tandis que Madame Roparzh amenait une soupe de légume bien épaisse en guise de seul et unique plat. A côté des repas démesurés de Kaamelott, la soupe était étrangement simple, mais nourrissante. Comme il avait à la fois refusé de dormir dans leur lit et de les obliger à dormir ailleurs, il du se contenter de la grange et du foin. Ah, ça, Kaamelott était loin.

Il fut mis au courrant du retour de Guethenoc dès le lendemain de bonne heure, et de façon assez brusque. Il reçut un coup de pied et quand, il ouvrit les yeux, il avait en face de lui, le bonhomme, une fourche à la main, prêt à l'abaisser.

« Hé hé hé ! Doucement ! » s'écriat-il en reculant précipitamment sur sa couche.

« Sire ?! »

« Oui, oui, c'est moi ! On se calme ! »

« On peut savoir quoi est-ce que vous faites là ? » demanda Guethenoc.

« Si ça vous embête pas, je préférerai vous le dire une fois que vous aurez reposé le machin, là ! »

Guethenoc regarda sa fourche un moment, et finit par comprendre de quoi il en retournai. Il s'appuya dessous comme sur une canne :

« Alors ? Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là, sire Arthur ? »

« Ah bah, ça … et d'abord, vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites là, se reprit Arthur, Roparzh sait que vous êtes ici ? »

« Qu'esse ça peut bien lui, à çui-là, que je sois dans ma grange ? »

« Votre … ? »

Arthur se redressa complètement sur son séant, un bref sourire désabusé, illumina son visage et il secoua le doigt :

« Nan, mais attendez, parce que là, il y a un problème. Roparzh m'a fait dormir là en me disant que c'était sa grange… _à lui_ ! »

« Ah bah, y f'rait beau voir ! s'écria Guethenoc. Je vais allez lui causer deux mots, deux mots à ce potiron-là ! » ajouta-t-il en brandissant à nouveau sa fourche.

Arthur sauta sur ses pieds, et essaya de le calmer :

« Attendez, attendez, c'est vous que je veux voir, en fait ! Ca tombe bien que vous soyez-là ! »

« Vouliez m'dire quelque chose ? » demanda Guethenoc en se radoucissant.

« Oui, voilà, j'avais juste une petite question ! »

« Si c'est pour le grain fichu, c'est à l'autre Roparzh qui faut s'adresser ! C'était lui qui dvait réparer le toât d'la réserve ! C't'a lui qui faut retirer ses terres ! »

« Non, non, c'est pas du tout pour ça, j'm'en fiche, de ça ! C'est juste que… »

Arthur sentit très nettement ses mots se bloquer dans sa gorge. L'autre énergumène avait quand même une fourche. Il se reprit fermement : il en avait connu d'autres, il avait parlementer avec des chefs barbares en pleine guerre, il avait mangé tous les jours pendant dix ans avec ses beaux-parents, plus grand chose ne lui faisait peur.

« Non c'est à propos de votre fille… »

« Laquelle ? »

« La blonde, celle qui était toute mignonne. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Madenn, enfin ! »

« Ah oui… »

Il y eut un silence et Guethenoc sembla se souvenir d'un détail intéressant à propos de Madenn.

« Ah oui, répéta-t-il d'une voix entendue, je vois, je vois ! »

« Vous voyez quoi ? » s'écria Arthur qui s'irritait de l'attitude du pécore.

« Le mioche, c'était vous ? On se sent mal ? On a des remords ? »

« Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! »

« Pas du tout ? »

« Pas du tout ! Alors, là, pfff, je vois même pas de quoi vous voulez parler ! Elle a bien des mioches avec qui elle veut ! »

Il se maudit intérieurement : il venait de partir, en y mettant tout son cœur, dans la direction opposée à celle qu'il voulait prendre au départ. Mais il ne supportait pas que Guethenoc ait pu voir clair dans son jeu et ses intentions, avant même qu'il n'ait clairement abordé le sujet. Il ne pouvait quand même pas le laisser avoir raison !

Bref, maintenant, il fallait trouver vite autre chose.

« Bref, c'est pour, euh, la Sainte Catherine ! »

« La quoi ? »

« La Sainte Catherine ! Je vous rappelle que vous êtes chrétiens, et que vous adorez un dieu unique dans l'ultime but d'être canonisés ! Et que donc les Saints, et tout ça, vous connaissez par cœur ! » fit sèchement Arthur qui se réjouissait en fait que Guethenoc ignorât que la Sainte Catherine était dans huit mois.

« Elle s'appelle pas Catherine, Madenn! » fit remarquer Guethenoc, l'œil méfiant.

« Je sais -il ne put retenir un soupir d'exaspération- c'est juste qu'on fait une fête au château pour les jeunes filles de vingt-cinq qui sont pas mariées ! Elle a bien vingt-cinq ans, non ? »

« J'crois, oui, mais, l'problème, c'est qu'elle est mariée ! »

Avec une superbe maîtrise de soi, il réussit à ne pas montrer combien cette nouvelle le surprenait. Mince, il n'avait pas vraiment prévu ça !

« Ah bon ? fit-il aimablement avec un grand sourire. Mais je n'ai pas été au courrant de ça ! Racontez-moi un peu ! »

« Ah ben, c'pas été facile, hein ! A cause de votre gamin ! »

« Mon gamin ? »

« C'lui que vous lui avez fait ! »

« Pour la dernière fois, j'ai pas fait de gamin à votre fille ! » s'entêta Arthur.

« Toujours est-il que personne voulait d'elle ! Même pô Roparzh, v'voyez un peu la situation désespérée ! »

Arthur faillit retomber assis en imaginant la douce et tendre Madenn mariée avec l'autre dégénéré mental de Roparzh.

« C'est une chance, quand même, non ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton complice.

« Allez savoir ! Z'avez pas vu le gars qu'elle m'a dégotté ! Un blanc-bec ! Un jeunot, là, un de ceux qui croient qu'ils ont tout mieux que les anciens ! »

« Ah, ha, ça arrive, ça, c'est vrai ! Y'en a des comme ça ! » déclara Arthur, compatissant.

« Et savez pas l'mieux, il dit qu'il l'a marié parce qu'il l'aimait ! Non mais, non mais, c'est pas possible hein, pas possible d'entendre de telles conneries, hein ! »

« Et alors ? Ils sont où, maintenant ? »

« Il a décrété qu'ici, y'avait pas de place pour entreprendre ! Oui, « entreprendre » c'est ce qu'il a dit ! Non mais, je vous jure ! Alors bref, il est parti en Cornouailles, et elle l'a suivit, la godiche ! Avec tous les gosses ! »

« Tous les gosses ? »

« Oui, parce qu'il lui en a travaillé deux autres, deux autres, après le vôtre ! Ils ont dit que l'air de la mer, c'était mieux pour les marmots. Il a même ajouté que ça serait toujours plus bénéfique que le crottin d'ici ! Ah non, mais je vous dis, il est gratiné, celui qu'elle m'a dégotté ! »

« Donc, déclara Arthur posément, comme s'il réfléchissait en même temps, ils ont quitté Kaamelott … pour aller à Tintagel … ? Ah bah ça, je vous confirme, y'a quelque chose qui tourne pas rond chez votre gendre ! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Le Roi Ban :** Vous êtes grand-père !

**Uther Pendragon :** La belle affaire !

**Le Roi Ban :** Arthur sera un bon père, il a eu un formidable exemple !

**Uther Pendragon :** Ah, vous voyez ! Je suis bien content de vous entendre reconnaître que mes méthodes…

**Le Roi Ban :** Je parlais d'Anton …


	10. Episode 10:L'Incruste

**disclamers: **les personnages utilisés sont à Alexandre Astier

**Episode 10 : L'incruste**

**Uther Pendragon** : Il va à Tintagel, pour sa Madenn… Bon… je peux pas lui en vouloir. Si vous saviez le nombre de fois où je suis moi-même allé à Tintagel à pied pour rejoindre la femme que j'aimais …

**Le Roi Ban** : Mesurez toute la différence entre nous ! Aussi fort mon amour pour Elaine fut-il, je n'aurais jamais abandonné mon royaume pour elle.

**Uther Pendragon** : L'occasion ne s'est pas présenté, voilà tout, ce n'est pas de votre faute !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le voyage prenait une tournure inattendue. Arthur n'avait jamais pensé quitter le royaume de Logres. Il voulait juste aller voir si le petit de Madenn était encore vivant et si c'était un garçon. Visiblement, les deux conditions étaient remplies, mais le petit était plus loin que prévu.

Il aurait, bien sûr, pu changer d'idée et aller voir ailleurs, si un autre petit Pendragon était plus proche, mais pourtant, il tenait –à peine consciemment- au petit de Madenn.

Malgré sa basse extraction, elle n'était pas bête, avec un certain raffinement, et puis surtout, parmi toutes les potentielles mères de quelques Pendragon, c'était celle pour laquelle il avait vraiment eu un coup de cœur.

Raisonnablement, il aurait du retourner à Kaamelott pour prévenir Guenièvre et les autres qu'il serait parti plus longtemps que prévu, parce qu'il allait devoir aller jusqu'à Tintagel. Mais précisément, il n'avait plus besoin d'être raisonnable. Il prit donc résolument le chemin du Sud-Est, à la sortie du village en refusant de s'inquiéter pour le repas, pour la nuit, bref pour le futur.

Et pourtant, dès qu'il quitta la grande route, toujours pleine de monde, il commença à ressentir un certain malaise. Rarement il s'était trouvé si vulnérable, tout seul sur un chemin inconnu, et sans Excalibur. Sans elle, il n'avait aucune chance face à une bande de brigands, aussi bras-cassés soient-ils.

Il se ressaisit et affermit son pas. Toute la journée, il réussit à faire abstraction de cette affreuse sensation d'être observé.

La mauvaise surprise de la journée fut qu'il n'y avait aucun village à l'horizon quand la nuit tomba et qu'il dut donc se résoudre à dormir dans la forêt, à la belle étoile. Il s'alluma un beau petit feu et se roula à côté. N'empêche, la marche, ça crevait !

Une deuxième surprise l'attendait au petit jour. Il était en train de se redresser, pas encore bien réveillé, quand ce qu'il vit lui fit retrouver dare-dare tous ses esprits. Il sauta sur ses pieds, la main instinctivement sur la garde de son épée.

Le personnage était roulé en boule lui-aussi, dos à lui, mais il le reconnut sans hésitations à la couleur argentée de ses cheveux et au bleu-canard de ses tuniques.

« Perceval, levez-vous ! » s'exclama-t-il d'ores et déjà énervé.

Le Gallois sursauta, s'emmêla les pieds dans son épée et pour finir roula sur le côté, révélant un visage hébété :

« Sire ! C'est vous ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! »

« Bien sûr que c'est moi ! Vous allez peut-être me dire que vous vous êtes mis là dans savoir que c'était MON feu et MON camp ! »

« Non, mais d'habitude, je me réveille toujours avant vous ! »

« Comment ça, « toujours » ? Ca fait combien de temps que vous me suivez ? »

« Ben, depuis que vous êtes passés à la taverne ! »

« La tav… Mais ça va pas, espère de taré ? »

« J'ai un peu faim, mais ça va ! »

« Bon alors, vous aller me faire le plaisir de décaniller d'ici et plus vite que ça ! » acheva-t-il en criant.

« Et j'vais où ? »

« Où … »

La question de l'abruti le prit tellement au dépourvu qu'il bafouilla un instant.

« Mais je sais pas, et j'en ai rien à carrer, moi, d'où vous allez… tenez, rendez-vous utile et allez dire à Kaamelott que je vais à Tintagel ! »

« Ah ? On va à Tintagel ? Je me disais aussi, c'est pas le chemin de Stonehenge ! »

« Non, attendez, reprit Arthur en essayant d'être patient, le doigt levé. Moi, je vais à Tintagel ! Vous, vous allez à Kaamelott. »

« Et je vous rejoins à Tintagel après ? »

Perceval se mit sur ses pieds tandis qu'Arthur trépignait.

« Mais non ! Vous allez à Kaamelott et vous y restez ! Je ne veux pas vous avoir dans mes pattes ! »

« Ah mais, je prendrai pas de place ! » s'écria Perceval, conciliant.

Mais Arthur ne se sentait décidément pas d'humeur.

« Ah, Perceval, s'exclama-t-il, menaçant, ne m'obligez pas à vous obliger ! »

Mais à peine eut-il dit ça que Perceval, à sa grande surprise, dégaina et brandit haut son épée.

« J'ai juré allégeance à Arthur Pendragon, et je le suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde ! »

« Allégeance ? Wow ! Bref, je vous ordonne de ranger ça avant de vous faire mal et de rentrer à Kaamelott ! »

« M'ordonner ? Mais je croyais que maintenant que vous étiez plus roi, vous étiez juste un chevalier comme moi ! »

Arthur se figea. Perceval venait de faire preuve de ruse et rouerie. Après ça, promis, plus rien ne l'étonnerait !

Un corbeau passa au-dessus d'eaux et son cri lugubre fissura le silence et le courage d'Arthur.

« Bon, venez, si vous voulez, mais si jamais… si jamais vous m'emmerdez… »

« Merci, Sire ! Vous allez voir, on va bien se marrer ! »

« Ca s'annonce bien ! » confirma Arthur en ronchonnant.

Le temps qu'ils arrivent en Cornouailles, le printemps avait définitivement chassé l'hiver. A deux, ils attrapaient plus facilement le gibier qui pensait pouvoir s'égayer et profiter des premiers jours de beau temps en paix. A deux, ils pouvaient se serrer pour avoir moins froid la nuit, ou faire des tours de garde. A deux, ils pouvaient surveiller plus facilement les environs.

« Bon, alors, voilà le plan, écoutez bien, sincère, écoutez bien, parce que je ne vais pas le répéter ! »

Arthur s'était si brutalement arrêté en distinguant au loin la silhouette de Tintagel que Perceval lui était rentré dedans.

« Le but du jeu, c'est que ma mère n'apprenne pas que je suis ici ! »

« C'est pas justement pour ça qu'on est là ? Ca va pas être pratique ! »

« Non, ce n'est pas pour aller faire un bisou à ma tante et à ma mère que je suis venu. La Reine veut un héritier, je viens lui en trouver un. D'après ce que je sais, il y a un de mes enfants qui habite par ici ! »

« Un enfant ? Je savais pas que vous aviez un enfant, Sire ! »

« Moi non plus, en fait. Pas vraiment. »

Arthur appuya sa déclaration d'un sourire complice qui se refléta aussitôt sur le visage de son compagnon.

« Alors, je vous explique, reprit-il. Il faut que j'aille au village, qui est derrière le château. Si je veux atteindre le village sans passer devant le château, j'ai pas trente-six solutions.

« Ben non … trente-six, ça fait beaucoup quand même… » approuva Perceval.

Préférant ne pas relever, Arthur continua d'un ton égal :

« Il faut passer par la falaise et la plage. C'est pas facile parce qu'il n'y a pas de chemin aménagé. Il faut escalader la falaise. Mais je l'ai déjà fait des tonnes de fois, quand j'étais petit ! Vous avez déjà escaladé une falaise ? »

« Escalader, c'est regarder très fort ? Nan, mais je devrais pouvoir y arriver ! »

« Non, pas examiner, escalader. Grimper. Monter au sommet ! Bon, de toutes façons, je passe le premier et vous mettrez exactement les pieds et les mains là où j'aurais mis les miens, promis ? »

« Promis ! »

« Je pourrais pas m'occuper de vous ! C'est dangereux, comme exercice ! Vous avez bien compris ?! » préféra s'assurer Arthur.

« Ca va, je suis pas con, non plus ! »

« Bon alors, on y va ! »

Arthur guida son compagnon de voyage à travers la forêt où il avait appris à courir.

« Par là, il y a un petit chemin qui descend à la plage. Mais c'est pour remonter qu'il faut escalader. »

« J'vous suis. Mais, on nous verra pas, du château, quand on sera sur la plage ? »

« On est juste sous le château, mais personne ne regarde jamais par la fenêtre et puis il n'y a jamais personne sur cette plage.. Vous inquiétez pas ! »

« Sire, pourtant, y'a une bonne troupe, là ! »

« Quoi ? »

Arthur se pencha pour mieux voir ce que Perceval montrait.

« C'est quoi ces conneries ? C'est les vacances, ou quoi ?

« Bah, attendez, Sire, on va leur demander ! »

« Perc… »

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu le rattraper, le Gallois avait déjà couru sur la plage. Le groupe de gens se retourna vers lui, et Perceval avança sans se biler vers eux. Il discuta un instant et se retourna vers là où Arthur était caché, lui faisant des grands gestes des bras. Adieu discrétion !

Arthur soupira et s'avança à son tour sur sa plage. Il les dépassa en les contournant pour avoir le soleil dans le dos, et s'immobilisa à quelques mètres du groupe qu'il avait eu tôt fait de reconnaître : Vénec et sa simili-bande de brigands. La marée était basse et la plage complètement plate. Il les observa un moment, debout à un jet de pierre d'eux, comme pour les défier.

« On va examiner la falaise ! Il va falloir que je mette les pierres là où il les aura pris ! Ca va être dur, il paraît ! » entendit-il Perceval raconter.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites si au sud ? » interpella-t-il enfin Vénec.

« On suit le client, Sire. Tout le monde repart, après le concours de Mexcalibur, alors on va vers les ports ! Et vous, Sire ? » répondit Vénec.

Le vent détournait leurs voix, et ils devaient crier pour s'entendre, mais Arthur n'avait aucune envie de s'approcher plus. Il aurait voulu passer inaperçu. Mais maintenant, c'était fichu. Dans moins d'une heure, Tintagel grouillerait du bruit de sa présence, et dans moins d'une semaine, tout Kaamelott saurait où Arthur et Perceval se trouvaient.

« Perceval, rappela-t-il sur un ton impérieux, dépêchez-vous ! On a pas la journée devant nous ! Vite ! »

« Vous allez faire quoi ? »

« On va escalader la falaise, pour arriver au village. Répondit-il à contre-cœur. Retournez à vos magouilles, Vénec, on ne s'est pas vu ! »

Perceval revint vers lui, et Arthur tourna les talons, sans un mot, marchant d'un pas raide et décidé vers la falaise, suivi par le chevalier du pays de Galles qui devait trottiner pour ne pas se laisser distancer.

Par respect pour son Roi préféré, mais aussi parce qu'aucun bateau n'apparaissait à l'horizon, Vénec suivit le conseil d'Arthur et fit remonter sa troupe sur le chemin par lequel les deux chevaliers étaient venus.

Très certainement, quelques riches bourgeois sur la route passant devant le château de Tintagel se sentiraient plus légers, le soir venu.

La troupe de Vénec s'assit sur le sommet de la falaise pour se partager le butin, et compter le nombre total de pièces glanées aux ceintures des bourgeois, au milieu de la cohue de la foule.

« Sire, arrêtez de me balancer des pierres ! Tout me dégringole dessus dès que vous faites un mouvement ! »

« Vous avez de la chance que je puisse pas vous balancer autre chose dans la mouille, vous savez ! »

Vénec s'immobilisa, et eut un mouvement protecteur envers les pièces étalées par terre. Les deux voix venaient de la falaise. Sire Arthur et le chevalier Perceval étaient bel et bien en train d'escalader l'à-pic de la falaise.

« Ils vont vraiment débarquer ! Faut qu'on se dépêche, les gars ! Il est sympa, mais s'il voit ça … » souffla-t-il à ses camarades.

« Sire, j'peux plus bouger ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, encore ? Vous pouvez pas la fermer, un peu ? » grognassa la voix d'Arthur.

« Sire, j'ai le prestige ! »

« Le vertige ? Mais vous pouviez pas le dire plus tôt, espèce de taré ? »

« Sire ! J'vais tomber ! »

« Ah bah, à trembler comme ça, c'est sûr, oui ! »

« Sire ! J'vais vomir ! »

« Bon, bougez pas, j'arrive ! Bougez pas, bougez pas ! »

Vénec était bien conscient que son butin était plus important que la vie de deux anciens chevaliers d'un royaume en capilotade, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille. Lui-même atteint de vertige, il n'était d'ailleurs pas à son aise ici, et ça ne serait pas lui qui irait se pencher par-dessus bord pour voir de quoi il en retournait.

Et puis, être sur les lieux d'un accident, c'était jamais bon pour les affaires.

« Allez, on y va, on fait une planque dans la forêt, cette fois ! Y'aura bien du gros gibier ! »

Ils le suivèrent, habitués à lui obéir. Ils quittèrent la falaise, et Vénec tendit une dernière fois l'oreille, le vent lui portant le cri paniqué d'Arthur.

« Lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi, vous allez nous faire tomber ! Perceva-a-a-a-al ! »

Puis ce fut le silence. Vénec s'immobilisa, la gorge nouée, quand un bruit mat monta de la plage.

« Non… on retourne à Kaamelott… » parvint-il à articuler.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Le Roi Ban** : Quand on est ici, on ne voit pas les choses de la même façon.

**Uther Pendragon** : Disons qu'on a une vue d'ensemble…

**Le Roi Ban** : Non, mais je voulais dire, là, dans une demi-heure-trois-quart d'heure, le temps des formalités, votre fils et son fidèle chevalier seront officiellement des nôtres. On va les pleurer pendant des mois en bas, et ici, c'est sujet de réjouissance et de retrouvailles !

**Uther Pendragon** : Réjouissances ? Que mon fils débarque ici ? Vous parlez d'une joie !


	11. Episode 11, La Mort le Roy Arthu II

**Les personnages utilisés sont à Alexandre Astier, et je le remercie mille fois de les avoir fait comme ça, ils sont géniaux ! **

**Episode 11 : La Mort le Roy Arthu II**

**Le Roi Ban** : C'était un grand Roi. On se souviendra probablement plus de lui que de nous.

**Uther Pendragon** : Hum… Mais quellle mort pitoyable. Jusqu'au bout, hein, jusqu'au bout, il n'aura pas eu le sens de la gloire.

**Le Roi Ban** : Ca… c'est sur… tomber d'une falaise… Une bonne vieille bataille eut été plus glorieux.

**Uther Pendragon** : Espérons que son cureton puisse en faire quelque chose de bien !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Arthur était parti depuis à peine plus d'une semaine quand Vénec sollicita une audience auprès de la Reine. Il était rentré de Tintagel en un peu plus de deux jours, au lieu de trois normlement : malgré les protestations de ses compères, il les avait forcés à voyager de nuit.

Si Arthur avait été encore en vie et sur le trône, il se serait introduit dans le château sans prendre plus de précaution. Mais le bruit courrait que Guenièvre avait révélé la Carmélide qui sommellait en elle et que, contre toute attente, elle tenait le royaume avec poigne. Il ne valait mieux pas se mettre le nouveau gouvernement à dos dès le début.

Mais pourtant, en entrant dans la salle du trône, et surtout en découvrant qui occupait le siège à côté de la Reine, il ne put retenir un cri de mécontentement.

« Mais enfin, c'est quoi ce travail de bougnat ? S'écria-t-il en désignant la clodo. Vous savez bien que pour les esclaves, j'ai de la marchandise de premier choix ! En plus, je fais toujours une ristourne pour les bons clients ! »

« Ah oui, voilà, c'est ça ! C'est vous, le marchant d'esclaves. Votre nom me disait bien quelque chose… » soupira Guenièvre.

« Attendez, releva Vénec, l'esclavage, c'est très exceptionnel, hein, mais bon… disons que je m'y connais un peu et là, là, enfin quoi, dans deux jours, elle est crevée ! Non franchement, j'espère que vous ne l'avez pas payée chère ! »

La rouquine eut l'air offusqué et fit volte-face pour regarder la Reine. Celle-ci leva calmement la main.

« Ce n'est pas une esclave, c'est une amie. » déclara-t-elle sans hausser le ton.

Vénec eut une moue dubitative, mais la Reine reprit de sa voix piaillante :

« Qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? »

« Ah oui ! Pas des bonnes nouvelles… »

« Continuez ! » ordonna Guenièvre en réprimant un frisson.

« Il y a trois jours, j'étais à Tintagel pour des affaires. Et j'y ai croisé votre mari et le seigneur Perceval. »

« A Tintagel ? » s'écria la rouquine.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là-bas ? » s'exclama la Reine en montant rudement dans les aiguës.

« Euh, à priori, ils faisaient de l'escalade… »

« De l'escalade ?" répéta Guenièvre, ahurie.

« Les falaises. Il y a des falaises à Tintagel. Ils escaladaient les falaises ! »

Guenièvre avait palit et ses mains aux doigts fébriles ne semblaient pouvoir se décider entre rester sur ses genoux et aggriper les accoudoirs du trône.

« Qu'est-ce que vous appellez des « mauvaises nouvelles » ? » articula-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Vénec se sentit tout petit sous le regard des deux femmes, inquiet, impatient, inquisiteur.

« Ben… Ils sont tombés, ma Reine… comment dire ? … euh, j'peux vous trouver des Perses pas cher faire pour faire un mausolée en moins d'une semaine ! »

Guenièvre fut comme parcourue par la foudre et, joignant les mains à la bouche, elle laissa échapper un couinement de détresse. Puis elle resta immobile, les muscles visiblement tétanisés, à part ceux de la machoire qui claquaient tous seuls contre ses poings.

La rousse resta hébétée, puis contracta tous les muscles du visage, comme si elle allait laisser échapper une longue plainte sanglotante, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Elle semblait en revanche avoir du mal à respirer, les paupières fermement serrées.

Dans toute sa vie, Vénec s'était rarement senti mal à l'aise. Et pourtant, là, il n'en menait pas large dans ses chausses. Qand il avait compris que le roi Arthur avait trouvé la mort, ça l'avait remué, mais l'annoncer à la Reine et assister à sa réaction s'avérait plus dur que prévu.

Il attendit la suite des évènements et le temps lui parut bien long avant que Guenièvre ne rabaisse les yeux sur lui et lui souffle :

« Vous êtes certain ? C'est très important ! Racontez-moi précisément tout ce que vous avez vu, et… ne vous souciez pas si je pleure… »

« Vu … j'ai plutôt entendu. On était sur le sommet de la falaise qu'ils escaladaient, moi et mes associés. On les a entendus se disputer, alors qu'ils étaient déjà bien haut. Je crois que le Seigneur Perceval a eut les miquettes. Il a dut s'aggriper à votre mari… après… d'après le bruit que ça a fait en arrivant en bas… je dirai qu'il y a eu… explosion. Chuis pas allé voir, mais ça ne devait pas être joli-joli ! »

« Merci ! Merci Vénec ! » s'exclama Guenièvre précipitament.

« Je peux y aller ? le temps, c'est de l'argent, et … »

« Allez voir Père Blaise, oui… pour mettre ça par écrit ! »

Guenièvre sanglotait maintenant ouvertement, et Vénec avait pitié.

« Je vous organise une cérémonie magnifique… Je vais bien vous trouver un lot de pleureuses romaines… ça sera magnifique… il le valait bien…il était pas salaud avec moi… » fit-il pour la consoler.

« S'il vous plait, je voudrais rester un peu seule… Vénec, Vivianne, ça va aller… plus tard… Vous aussi, là-bas, avec vos piques-piques, sortez, s'il vous plait ! »

La rouquine eut du mal à quitter la pièce, mais elle se mit finalement à suivre Vénec comme une sangsue. Elle voulait à tout prix savoir s'il n'avait pas vu, près de la plage de Tintagel, une belle femme brune avec des tatouages sur les joues. Vénec, lui, se demandait combien il pourrait tirer d'elle s'il réussit à la kidnapper et à la réduire en esclavage.

Guenièvre descendit de son trône, et s'assit, les genoux remontés sous le menton, sur la petite marche qui y menait. Se recroqueviller sur elle-même lui semblait la meilleure chose à faire.

Cette fois-ci, c'était sûr, les choses ne seraient plus jamais comment avant. Elles seraient pires. Toute sa vie, jusqu'au bout, elle n'aurait plus que des soucis et des problèmes. Des milliers de jours aussi terribles que les sept qui venaient de s'écouler. Sans personne avec qui partager la tâche. Arthur ne reviendrait pas. Elle se le répêta plusieurs fois, et même à haute voix. Arthur se reviendrait pas.

La mort d'Arthur scellait aussi son destin à elle. Il allait falloir continuer. Arthur ne reviendrait pas. Elle était condamnée à rêgner. Et à le faire seule.

Elle avait fini par se faire à lui. Elle avait accepté le fait qu'il serait toujours à côté d'elle, horripilant au quotidien, mais finalement rassurant en général. Il avait été décidé, un jour il y a dix ans, qu'il serait son mari et elle sa femme. On lui avait fait faire la promesse de l'aimer et de la protéger. Le temps des grandes illusions sur la première promesse passé, elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait toujours honorée la deuxième.

Cet Arthur qui, malgré tout était capable de la prendre dans ses bras pour calmer ses peurs, où qui était venu se battre dans l'unique but, finalement, de la récupérer, elle. Cet Arthur qui tenait à elle probablement autant que Lancelot mais sans vraiment le savoir lui-même. Cet Arthur ne reviendrait pas.

Elle couina encore quelques temps sans pouvoir s'empêcher de se frotter les yeux, ce qui les feraient rougir à coup sûr. Puis elle se força à prendre une grande inspiration. En tant que veuve, sa principale occupation serait de pleurer son Arthur jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Elle se releva dans un craquement de genoux, essuya sans douceur une dernière fois ses joues, et fronça les sourcils pour reprendre la maitrise de soi.

Il allait falloir parler à Angharad. Il allait falloir veiller à ce que les maîtresses puissent avoir un avenir et une vie respectables. Il allait falloir organiser une cérémonie, un deuil national. Avant tout, il allait falloir ramener les deux corps.

Quand elle fut à peu près sûre d'elle, Guenièvre fit le premier pas dans son avenir incertain et marcha jusqu'à la porte, où elle interpella les deux gardes, restés dans le couloir.

« Faites convoquer les chevaliers de la Table Ronde. Tous ceux que vous pourrez trouver. Les anciens et les nouveaux. N'oubliez pas Karadoc de Vannes et Merlin l'Enchanteur. Dites-leur que je veux tous les voir dans la salle du trône d'ici deux heures. Ne leur dites pas pourquoi ! » piailla-t-elle d'une voix presque assurée.

Ils opinèrent et s'en furent sans demander leur reste. A son tour, Guenièvre se mit en quête de sa copine Vivianne. La Dame du Lac avait autant, si ce n'est plus, de raisons d'être ébranlée par la disparition d'Arthur, puisqu'elle l'avait ainsi dire, élevée. La Reine regrettait de l'avoir ainsi congédier et laissée toute seule.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Le Roi Ban** : Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? On va le pleurer pendant des années et des années.

**Uther Pendragon **: J'avais des doutes… mais ça a l'air bien parti… Ygerne aura au moins ça comme consolation.

**Le Roi Ban** : Et le pauvre Perceval, aussi. La Dame du Lac a un jour dit qu'il avait une grande destinée et qu'on parlerait encore de lui dans des siècles et des siècles.

**Uther Pendragon** : Pour avoir entrainé la mort du Roi Arthur, c'est sûr, ça, ça risque de rester !

**Le Roi Ban** : Ils devraient déjà être ici, maintenant, non ? Ca fait trois jours …


	12. Episode 12, Always II

**disclamers : les personnages ne sont pas à moi ! **

**Episode 12 : Always II**

**Le Roi Ban**: Ils se plaignent, mais ils ne savent pas combien c'est simple de mourir !

**Uther Pendragon** : Vous aussi, ça vous a fait cette impression-là ? On en fait tout un foin, mais franchement, hein…

**Le Roi Ban** : C'est rien, trois fois rien ! Ah pis, quand même, hein, ça simplifie les choses ! Bon, évidemment, c'est pas évident de quitter ce qu'on aime, mais bon… comme ils finissent bien par arriver un jour !

**Uther Pendragon** : Moi, je recommencerais bien, maintenant que je sais ce que c'est, juste histoire d'en profiter.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Bon, alors, j'espère que vous avez une sacré bonne raison pour venir nous ramener ici ! Surtout qu'on a plus mis les pieds ici depuis des plombes ! »

Les chevaliers avaient à peine pris place autour de la Table Ronde que son père ralait déjà. Elle avait juré d'être forte, et déclara donc :

« Oui, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer. »

« Est-ce que ça va aller vite ? Parce qu'il faut encore que je nettoie le sol de la taverne avant de réunir mes propres chevaliers à moi ! Aujourd'hui, je dois leur apprendre la technique de respiration ! »

« Je vais essayer d'aller vite, Messire Karadoc ! » promit-elle.

« Nous vous écoutons, ma Reine ! » déclara benoîtement Bohort que cette réunion d'amis semblait plonger dans la félicitée.

« Merci. Je voulais tout d'abord vous avertir que le Seigneur Perceval de Galles à été retrouvé ! »

« Ah ! Enfin ! » lâcha Karadoc.

« Retrouvé ? Dieu soit loué ! Mais par qui ? Et où était-il ? J'ai cherché aux quatre coins de la carte ! » s'exclama Bohort.

« Il était avec Arthur, comme l'avait préssenti le Seigneur Karadoc ici présent ! »

« Ah, je le sentais ! Ma femme, elle voulait pas me croire, mais ça m'étonnait pas de lui ! Quand est-ce qu'il revient ? On a des choses à faire ! »

« Arthur est revenu ? »

C'était une question de Calogrenant. En face de lui, Bohort était rayonnant. De sa gauche à sa droite, Hervé de Rinel, Calogrenant, Léodagan, Bohort, Lionel, et Karadoc, et Merlin et Elias debouts derrière, la regardaient en silence. Guenièvre s'affermit et reprit.

« Non. C'est de ça que je voulais vous parler. »

Sa voix s'étrangla sur la dernière syllabe et elle eut du mal à avaler sa salive, la gorge complêtement nouée. Les sourcils de son père se froncèrent un quart d'instant. Les autres ne doutaient encore de rien.

« Vénec le marchand les a vu, et m'a rapporté de leurs nouvelles… »

« Ma Reine, peut-on vraiment faire confiance à ce malfrat ? »

« Ils ont eu un accident… » continua-t-elle sans prendre garde à Bohort.

Celui-ci, Lionel et Hervé palirent. Elle se pinça les lèvres, et releva les yeux. Ses parents ne lui avaient jamais montré comment amener les choses doucement.

« Le Roi Arthur Pendragon le Juste et le Chevalier Perceval de Galles ont trouvé la mort à Tintagel. »

Une chappe de plomb recouvrit toute la Table Ronde. Karadoc, les bouche ouverte et les yeux fixés sur les mains d'Hervé en face de lui, se laissa aller contre sa chaise.

« Merde alors ! » souffla-t-il, juste avant que Bohort ne se jette sur l'épaule de son frère en sanglots.

Les autres restèrent cois, immobiles, comme s'ils avaient reçu un coup sur la tête.

« Mort ? finit par faire Léodagan d'une voix blanche. Décidément, il nous aura épargné aucun problème ! »

« La Table Ronde perd deux de ses plus prestigieux chevaliers. » acheva Guenièvre.

« La Table Ronde ? Sans Arthur et Perceval ? Et sans plus non plus Lancelot, excusez-moi d'en parler, ni Karadoc, et même Yvain et Gauvain ? Non, faut être réaliste, c'est fini, la Table Ronde ! » lança Calogrenant.

« Il reste moi, quand même, merci bien de remarquer ma présence ! » grinça Léodagan.

« Mais il ne demeure pas que vous, il y a les sieurs Calogrenant de Calédonie, Hervé de Rinel, Bohort, et moi, aussi ! » glissa Lionel.

« Remarquez, vous avez pas tort, Calogrenant …Ca va être facile à renverser, maintenant, Kaamelott! » reprit le Carmélide comme s'il adressait un reproche.

« Vous vous proposez peut-être pour prendre la relève ? » s'écria Calogrenant.

« Bah, p'tet bien ! » laissa planer Léodagan.

« Ma Reine, permettez-moi de me retirer ! J'me sens pas bien ! » suffoqua Bohort.

« Non, Bohort, je suis désolée, mais il faut rester ensemble et solidaire plus que jamais. répondit Guenièvre qui aurait bien voulu elle-aussi, pouvoir quitter la pièce. Mon père a raison, notre ordre est déjà suffisement ébranlé. Quand on dit que le chevalier affronte la mort avec courage, on pense toujours à la sienne, mais ça peut aussi être celle de ses compagnons. Il s'agit d'être courageux, maintenant, Bohort. »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers son père, sans vouloir se laisser attendrir et émouvoir par Bohort que Lionel tapotait doucement dans le dos.

« En soi, ça ne change rien, père. Je suis la reine. Seulement, maintenant, je suis veuve. »

Elle eut l'impression que le dernier mot resterait à jamais coincé dans sa gorge. Mais personne ne s'en aperçut puisque Hervé de Rinel déclara alors comme s'il constatait qu'il allait pleuvoir.

« Moi, ils me manqueront. »

Merlin, les yeux dans le vague, fit remarquer, comme pour lui tout seul.

« C'est le problème des gens comme moi. On se fait des amis. Et puis ils meurrent et nous, nous on reste ! Il avait un sale caractère, mais… je l'avais élevé, quoi ! »

« Il vous appréçiait plus qu'il ne le laissait voir, Merlin. C'est valable pour tout le monde ici, moi comprise. » fit gentiment Guenièvre.

Un instant, le silence retomba dans la salle de la Table Ronde. Et puis Karadoc, qui n'avait dit mot depuis qu'il avait compris que son comparse était mort, éleva la voix.

« D'façons, je vais revenir. Les Semis-croustillants, c'était déjà dur à deux, mais tout seul, ça va être la galère. En plus, je ramène avec moi nos chevaliers. Ils sont super-entraînés, vous verrez ! C'est du chevalier de haut niveau. »

« Pas de précipitation, Karadoc. Pour l'instant, on ne décide rien. On verra tout ça après l'enterrement. Il y aura des décisions à prendre, c'est sûr. En attendant, Bohort, vous poursuivez vos entreprises de recherches, mais pour retrouver mon frère et le seigneur Gauvain, maintenant. Bohort ? Vous m'avez entendue ? Bohort, je vous en prie, il faut se reprendre ! Il n'aurait pas aimé ça !

¤¤¤¤

Mevanwi avait été très intriguée par la réunion subite de la Reine Guenièvre des anciens chevaliers de la Table Ronde. Karadoc et Merlin n'avaient pas eu l'air de bien voir combien c'était étrange quand ils avaient docilement suivit le garde qui était venu les chercher. Restée toute seule à la taverne, avec les enfants et le tavernier, elle avait fini par céder à la curiosité. Elle avait laissé les enfants s'amuser à cuisiner avec le tavernier, et avait pris le chemin du Château.

Elle irait au laboratoire d'Elias, comme si elle venait pour une leçon, et trouverait bien le moyen de savoir ce qui se tramait. Mais quand elle entra dans la petite pièce, elle n'y trouva personne.

« Messire Elias ? C'est moi, Dame Mevanwi ! »

La porte se rouvrit derrière elle, et elle faillit sursauter en faisant volte-face.

« Ah, vous êtes là, vous ! » constata simplement la silhouette sombre et malingre.

Elias manqua de la bousculer en la contournant, sans prendre plus garde à elle que si elle n'avait pas été là. Elle le suivit des yeux : il avait l'air encore plus taciturne que d'habitude. Il entreprit de jeter deux-trois grimoires et quelques fioles dans un sac. La scène lui rappellait exactement le départ de Merlin. Elle formula ses doutes à haute-voix.

« Vous partez ? »

Il consentit enfin à relever la tête vers elle, et déclara de sa voix grinçante :

« Je vous l'avais dit, que c'était le moment de se faire un petit pactole pour se tirer. »

« Vous partez vraiment, alors ? » s'écria-t-elle abasourdie.

« Oui. Je vais aller voir chez du plus gros bonnet, voir s'ils auraient pas besoin d'un pro comme moi. Le Duc d'Aquitaine a l'air d'être mou comme une éponge, j'arriverai bien à me caser ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » répéta Mevanwi.

« On vous a rien dit ? »

« Non, quoi ? » glissa-t-elle dans un souffle.

« Arthur est cané. Et le Perceval aussi ! Ils ont dégringolé d'une falaise, dans le sud !

Mevanwi eut l'impression de recevoir un bloc de glace en plein dans la poitrine. Elle ouvrit et fermit inutilement la bouche, tandis qu'Elias continuait :

« C'était déjà pas la joie, comme situation, enchanteur de Kaamelott, mais là, il est vraiment temps de prendre le large. »

« Mais qui… » bafouilla Mevanwi.

Elias ferma son sac, attrapa son baton et se dirigea fermement vers la porte. Elle le suivit des yeux, incapable de réagir.

« Qui ? répéta-t-il en s'arrêtant sur le seuil pour la regarder. Ben, vous, tenez ! Vous vouliez faire de la magie ? Je vous laisse le labo ! Félicitations : vous êtes Grande Enchanteuse de Kaamelott ! Vous êtes bien assez à la hauteur pour la tâche qu'on vous demandera ! J'vous souhaite bien du plaisir ! »

Et sans plus d'explication, il s'en fut, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Arthur…et Perceval… morts… Mevanwi resta hébétée et immobile. Impossible. Pas comme ça. Pas si brutalement. Pas sans qu'elle s'y attende.

Puis, elle se précipita dehors. Karadoc passait justement dans la cour, en direction de la sortie de la forteresse. Elle courru vers lui et pour un peu, elle se serait jetée dans ses bras.

« Ma mie, que faîtes-vous là ? » s'exclama-t-il

« Karadoc ! Arthur et Perceval sont morts ! »

« Je suis au jus. C'était ce que la Reine avait à nous dire ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? »

« Ca s'annonce pas joli-joli, faut bien dire ! »

« Elias est parti, en plus. Il m'a dit que j'étais Grande Enchanteuse de Kaamelott, maintenant. »

« Vous, ma mie ? Mais vous y pigez quelques chose, à leurs machins magiques, vous ? »

« J'ai quelques notions... »

« Bah avec vous qui allez bosser au château, et sans Perceval et Arthur, qu'est-ce que je vais faire, moi ? »

Mevanwi eut envie de lui crier qu'il fallait en profiter, que Guenièvre avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre de Roi parce qu'Arthur lui suffisait, que c'était le moment ou jamais de pousser Guenièvre à le choisir lui, qu'il fallait penser aux enfants, que c'était le seul moyen de s'en tirer, qu'ensemble, ils prendraient le pouvoir, que les Semis-Croustillants remplaceraient la Table Ronde, qu'il allait être Roi. Et qu'elle serait Reine !

Mais tout cela resta coincé dans sa gorge.

Elle l'avait voulu, elle l'avait souhaité, elle avait même essayé de le faire elle-même, mais la disparition d'Arthur et de Perceval lui faisaient plus d'effet qu'elle n'aurait cru. Elle aurait du exulter de joie !

Perceval, à côté de son aspect d'abruti bête et méchant qui empêchait Karadoc de devenir roi, avait été le compagnon de toujours, l'ami de la famille, le parrain de Meben, le pendant de son mari.

Arthur n'avait pas été que son échelle vers le pouvoir. Il avait été un mari, un amant, avec qui elle avait partagé des émotions qu'elle ne connaitrait jamais avec Karadoc.

Et tout ce qu'elle put sortir, ce fut :

« Il va falloir faire tout ce qu'on peut pour aider la Reine. »

Quand le choc serait passé, elle réfléchirait au meilleur moyen d' « aider la Reine ».

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Ma Reine ? »

« Entrez, Lionel. C'est fait ? »

Lionel de Gaunes fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la voix piaillante de Guenièvre ne serait jamais celle d'un chef d'état. Et pourtant, elle avait perdu ce pépiement gai et naïf qu'il avait entendu durant ses premiers jours à Kaamelott.

Elle était assise, les yeus fixés sur le feu qui flamboyait dans l'âtre. Il était encore tôt dans l'après-midi, mais ce n'était pas le plus beau jour de printemps. Le ciel de Kaamelott semblait lui aussi pleurer son roi et son chevalier.

« Le pigeon est parti. La Dame de Tintagel devrait le recevoir demain à peu près à cette heure-ci si Dieu le veut. Si elle nous répond aussitôt, nous recevrons son brave volatile après-demain. »

« Merci. » répondit-elle d'une voix lasse.

« Puis… puis-je prendre place à vos côtés ? » demanda-t-il, hésitant.

« Si vous voulez… Comment va votre frère ? » reprit Guenièvre alors qu'il s'asseyait.

« Pas très bien, pour être honnête… »

« Et vous ? »

« Hé bien… C'est un choc pour tout le monde. Je ne les connaissais que fort peu. Pour tout dire, je n'ai même jamais eu l'honneur de rencontrer Provencal le Gaulois. Mais on disait grand-bien d'eux. »

« Il y avait une différence entre ce qu'on disait d'eux et ce qu'ils étaient, Lionel. Mais … nous ne sommes plus rien, sans eux deux. »

« Ma Reine, c'est peut-être quelque peu précipité, mais… Vous y entendez-vous en matière de guerre ? »

« Guerre ? »

« Hé bien, je suis ministre de la guerre, par votre grâce, mais ...moi…enfin… j'ai besoin d'ordres. Les Saxons, les Burgondes, les Vikings, les Angles, et même les Orcaniens ne mettrons pas cinq jours à déferler sur nos contrées…Ils attendent cette occasion depuis des années. Il faut que notre dirigeant garde nos frontières avec la même fermeté que feu Arthur le Juste. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'il faut que je prenne un Roi ? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Oh, non, je pensais plutôt à vous, quand j'évoquais un dirigeant solide et puissant. C'est une nouvelle ère qui s'ouvre devant nous, Dame Guenièvre. Il vous revient d'organiser vos troupes et votre pays afin que cette nouvelle ère soit encore meilleure que celle qui vient de s'achever. Il faut peut-être… tout réorganiser… »

« Que feriez-vous, vous, si vous vous retrouviez dans la même situation que moi, si vous vous retrouviez veuf brusquement ? »

« Si Vawen … ? Oh, Seigneur ! Eh bien, je… j'essayerais de … Oh Seigneur ! »

« Que seriez-vous capable de faire et de décider le jour-même ? »

Balbutiant et mis à la torture, il coula vers elle un regard implorant. Elle avait aux lèvres un sourire presque triomphant.

« Vous voyez ? »

« Ma Reine… »

Guenièvre resta silencieuse, tripotant machinalement le médaillon de Lancelot qu'elle portait désormais en permanence autour du cou.

« Mais vous avez raison. Il est temps de tout réorganiser. Il est temps de tout oublier et de tout recommencer.

« Quels sont vos volontées ? »

« Hé bien, faites-donc savoir à tous ceux qui on un jour siégé à Table Ronde que la Reine leur accorde de revenir s'ils veulent bien ! Ca ne plaira pas à tout le monde, mais… »

« Vous êtes leur Reine, ma Dame. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Uther Pendragon** : C'est ça ce qu'elle appelle une nouvelle ère ? Rappellez les anciens ? Ah bah, bravo ! Mon fils avait eu suffisement de mal à virer tous les cons...

**Le Roi Ban** : Au contraire, je trouve que c'est une excellente iniative. Arthur n'aurait jamais été capable de mettre son honneur de côté et de tourner la page des vieilles querelles !

**Uther Pendragon** : Vous pouvez parler, vous ! Evidemment, on sait bien qui elle va se précipiter à ramener en premier !


	13. Episode 13, Le Retour du Chevalier

**Disclamers** : les personnages utilisés sont ceux d'Alexandre Astier. Plus je le connais, plus je regarde ses oeuvres, plus je le rencontre et plus je me dis que ... j'ai presque honteusement trop de chance de vivre à son époque, de pouvoir le suivre au fur et à mesure des années!

pour le titre de cet épisode, bon, ... je suis pas allé cherché loin

et un dernier mot pour le plaisir : Guinevere, our beloved Queen, rules !

**Episode 13 : Le Retour du Chevalier**

**Uther Pendragon** : C'est de pire en pire ! Moi, ça me désespère de jour en jour d'assister à ça ! Ca change peut-être, mais par forcément en bien.

**Le Roi Ban** : Non, non, y'a pas à dire, moi je l'aime bien cette Guenièvre. Ca change, ça fait du renouveau.

**Uther Pendragon** : Vous rigolez, elle est pire que mon fils dans le genre « je règne comme une gonzesse ! »

**Le Roi Ban** : En même temps…

**Uther Pendragon** : Oui bon !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Et on peut savoir pourquoi c'est tombé sur moi ? C'est pour une raison précise ou c'est juste pour m'emmerder ? »

« C'est parce qu'il n'y a que vous ! répondit Guenièvre d'un ton pincé.

« Que moi ? C'est ça ! Dites plutôt que les autres ont refusés ! »

« Hé bien, dans un sens… Bohort a peur de tenir une épée, et Lionel a peur de Lancelot. Calogrenant est en Calédonie pour le moment et Hervé de Rinel… hé ben je le connais pas, voilà, un point c'est tout ! » s'écria la Reine en s'échauffant un peu.

« Et le Maître d'Armes ? Il est retenu par une vilaine grippe, sûrement. »

« Non, mais… lui il a refusé. »

« Nous y voilà ! »

« Toujours est-il qu'il n'y a plus que vous et qu'en plus vous avez devoir de me protéger parce que vous êtes mon père ! » se mit à criailler Guenièvre.

« C'est pas ce que j'ai fait de mieux dans ma vie ! » railla Léodagan à voix mi-basse.

« Et puis vous m'avez dit ce midi-même que c'était pas une mauvaise idée de rassembler les troupes ! »

« Peut-être, mais j'ai pas dis que courir dans les bras de son amant dès le lendemain de son veuvage, c'était une bonne idée ! » précisa Léodagan en grinçant.

Il était planté avec sa fille dans la cour du château, les bras fermement croisés, devant la Grande-Porte.

« Bon et qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller ? Dépêchez-vous avant que je change d'avis. »

« On attend notre guide. » déclara Guenièvre d'une voix lasse en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Notre guide ? Je croyais que Lionel avait peur et voulait pas venir ! »

« C'est ma copine ! »

« Votre copine ? La clodo rouquine ! Si je l'attrape celle-là »

« C'est ma copine ! » répéta Guenièvre.

« Ca fait des mois qu'on essaie de mettre la main dessus, et du jour au lendemain, c'est votre copine, pas touche ! »

« Elle est bien plus importante que vous ou moi ! » souffla Guenièvre qui ne voulait pas rentrer dans la polémique.

« Avouez que c'est pas évident, hein ! »

« Quand j'aurais le temps, je lui rendrais l'apparence qu'elle mérite ! Comme ça tout le monde verra bien que… ah, la voilà ! »

Viviane traversait la cour au rythme de son petit pas timide et hésitant. Léodagan la considéra d'un œil critique.

« Quand vous étiez gamine, un jour, on vous avait retrouvée dans la niche du chien. Vous avez dit que c'était votre copain. Ca vous ait pas passé, hein ! »

Sans prendre garde à son père, Guenièvre interpella Vivianne, qui venait vers eux.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a retenue ? »

« C'est pas ma faute, j'ai voulu aller chercher de quoi tenir la route, et les cuisiniers, ils m'ont attrapé ! »

« Mais il faut me demander ! De toutes façons, j'ai déjà tout prévu ! »

« C'est vraiment trop nul ! » bougonna Viviane.

« Comment ça, de quoi tenir ? Parce que c'est loin en plus ?

« On devrait y être demain matin, d'après ce que j'ai compris. C'est ça Vivianne ? »

La rouquine acquiesça en silence.

« Je sais pas pourquoi, mais depuis le début, je me dis que ça sent l'embrouille…Bon, on y va, là, où je vais vraiment m'énerver ? »

Guenièvre, pourtant, ne s'inquiétait pas de la mauvaise humeur de son père. Elle avait un fantastique moyen de faire pression sur lui et elle comptait bien en profiter avec subtilité le plus possible. A la tombée de la nuit, elle lui fit dresser une tente sommaire dans la pleine où ils étaient arrivés, et puis veiller presque toute la nuit par ce qu'elle avait entendu un corbeau en pleine nuit et que ce n'était sûrement pas normal. Il bougonnait dans son coin, mais elle n'y faisait pas attention. Ce n'était pas le cas de Vivianne, qui se recroquevillait toujours le plus loin possible de Léodagan qu'elle surveillait avec de grands yeux terrifiés.

Ils reprirent leur marche aux premiers rayons du soleil. Selon Viviane, ce n'était plus très loin. Etrangement, cette matinée-là, Guenièvre sentit son appréhension augmenter avec chacun de ses pas. Elle ne savait pas du tout comme elle allait trouver Lancelot, comment ils allaient tous les deux réagir, s'il se laisserait convaincre facilement. Bref, elle avait un but, mais aucun plan.

Certes, Lancelot lui avait promis de l'aimer à jamais, il l'avait aussi attendu toute sa vie, et couverte de fleurs, mais il n'en restait pas moins que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il l'avait ligotée dans son lit, absolument persuadé qu'elle attendait la moindre occasion de s'enfuir pour le quitter, et puis, c'était lui qui lui avait un jour déclaré, avec des yeux pleins d'amour, qu'il n'hésiterait à la tuer si elle essayait de partir.

Si on suivait sa logique, il chercherait à la tuer dès qu'il la verrait. Normalement, c'était là que son père intervenait. Si ça tournait mal.

La lande était désertique, si ce n'est part-ci, part-là, un buisson plus étoffé que les autres, ou un amoncellement de pierres. Le paysage rappellait à Léodagan et Vivianne la plaine où Excalibur était encore plantée, seule et abandonnée, attendant maintenant en vain qu'un Pendragon vienne la rechercher.

« C'est là. » fit enfin Viviane d'un petit voix en désignant un monticule de rocaille plus haut que les autres.

Et comme si c'était un signal de stop, ils s'arrêtèrent tous les trois, les yeux rivés sur la pierraille.

« Il y a une entrée, de l'autre côté, et ça forme une espèce de grotte. Il est là-dedans. » expliqua Viviane.

Guenièvre prit une grande expiration, et déclara :

« Père, venez avec moi. Sortez votre épée, on ne sait jamais !»

« Ah parce qu'en plus, vous avez peur de lui, railla Léodagan, c'est beau l'amour ! »

« Mais, vous me laissez pas là, hein ! » se mit à geindre Viviane.

« On est pas loin ! » répondit Guenièvre en désignant les rochers.

« Mais si la Réponse arrive ! Vous allez pas me laissez toute seule ! »

« Ma main dans la mouille, ça vous convient, comme réponse ? » maugréa Léodagan que ses couinements n'amusaient que très moyennement.

« La Réponse, elle peut tout aussi bien être dans la grotte, non ? »

« C'est quoi, la Réponse ? » demanda Léodagan.

« C'est une sorte d'envoyé des dieux méchants qui a prit Lancelot sous sa protection. C'est bien quelque chose comme ça, hein ? »

« Oui, oui. » souffla Viviane.

« Un envoyé de dieux méchants ? Non mais vous vous foutez de ma trombine, là ? Y'a pas un petit détail que vous avez oublié de me dire avant de m'entrainer ici ? »

« C'est à dire, commença Guenièvre d'un ton hésitant, et en cherchant ses mots, ça vient de me revenir à l'instant en tête. »

« C'est ça, oui ! Moi, je connais autre chose qui va vous revenir dans la tête brusquement ! »

« Bon, on arrête de discuter, là ? » s'écria Guenièvre pour changer de sujet.

Il était encore tôt, et le soleil levant, face à elle l'éblouissant. Mais elle affermit son pas, et contourna, son père sur les talons, l'amas de rocher. Effectivement, comme la Dame du Lac l'avait annoncé, elle y trouva une entrée, assez haute pour un homme debout. Mais l'intérieur était si obscur qu'à deux pas devant elle, elle ne voyait déjà plus.

« Lancelot ? C'est moi… Guenièvre… »

Sa voix résonna un peu, mais du fond de la caverne, un ralement rauque et stupéfait répêta son nom.

« Lancelot ? C'est bien vous ? Vous êtes là ?

Il y eut du remue-ménage dans l'obscurité et puis des bruits de pas mal-assuré. Léodagan, encore caché derrière le rocher, surprit alors sa fille en soufflant, avec une sincérité inquiète qu'elle ne lui avait jamais entendu :

« Faites gaffe ! »

Elle recula de quelques pas. Son chevalier-servant Lancelot du Lac sortit progressivement de l'obscurité. De fait, il ne restait plus grand chose du Chevalier-servant Lancelot du Lac qu'elle avait connu à Kaamelott, et même dans son camp. Mais Vivianne l'avait prévenue et elle réussit à ce que le choc ne se lise pas sur son visage.

Mais ses yeux n'avaient pas changé. Ni sa voix.

« Guenièvre ? C'est vous ? »

« Oui, oui… »

« Vous n'êtes pas un mirage, alors. D'habitude, vous n'êtes qu'un rêve. Vous disparaissez quand j'ouvre les yeux. »

Son romantisme non plus, n'avait pas changé. Elle esquissa un léger sourire, et reprit doucement.

« Venez… venez s'il vous plait. »

« Vous êtes venue pour rester ? »

« Disons que …Je suis venue pour vous retrouver. » biaisa Guenièvre.

« Je savais. J'ai toujours su. Ensemble, on peut…aller très loin ! »

« J'ai quelque chose qui vous appartient, reprit-elle en montrant son médaillon.

Elle reculait imperceptiblement en maintenant le dialogue avec lui, et il la suivait sans s'en rendre compte, comme un loup rentre dans une cage en suivant l'appat. Bientôt, il fut dehors, à l'air libre et à la lumière du jour. Il avait une impressionnante barbe emmelée, de fines mêches lui retombaient devant les yeux et son habit blanc ne l'était plus depuis bien longtemps. Mais il était vivant.

Guenièvre tendit la main vers lui d'un air encourageant et il allait la saisir quand il apperçut Léodagan, posté en retrait, l'épée levée. Son visage se décomposa et il chercha fébrilement à atteindre quelque chose dans le revers de sa veste, en criant :

« C'est un piège ! Un piège ! J'aurais du m'en douter ! Méléagant ! A l'aide ! Méléagant ! »

Il finit par extraire de sa poche son petit couteau, qui faisait bien pâle figure par rapport à la longue lame effilée de l'épée de Léodagan.

« Mais non ! Mais non ! cria Guenièvre en levant les mains d'un air appaisant, Père, baissez votre épée ! »

Léodagan s'exécuta, visiblement plus sonné par l'aspect d'ermite de Lancelot que par réelle obéissance.

« Arthur est là, aussi, hein ! Qu'il se montre ! Qu'il vienne ! » cracha Lancelot haletant.

« Non, non ! Il n'est pas là ! Je vous assure, Lancelot ! Il n'y a que mon père ! Je vous le jure, mon ami ! »

Lancelot, à cette appellation, se calma, mais garda son couteau prudemment levé.

« Et pourquoi ? C'est lui qui vous envoie ? »

« Non. Non Lancelot. Arthur n'est plus Roi. Il n'est même plus à Kaamelott. C'est moi qui rêgne, maintenant. C'est moi qui prends les décisions. J'ai décidé de réunir les anciens chevaliers, afin de recommencer tout sur de bonnes bases. » Expliqua-t-elle à grand renfort de gestes.

« Et vous avez pensé à moi ? »

Guenièvre ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de vouloir réorganiser le royaume pour penser à lui, ce qui était parfaitement vrai, ce qui l'aurait convaincu, mais ce qui n'aurait pas plu à son père, quand Viviane l'interrompit en arrivant en courrant.

« C'est bon ? Y'a pas la Réponse, hein ! Dites, y'a pas la Réponse, vous trouvez pas que c'est bizarre ?»

« Vous êtes là, vous aussi ? »

« Oui, c'est mon amie Viviane qui nous a menés ici ! »

« Oui, et moi on m'a forcé ! »

« Pèreuh ! »

« Nan mais je tiens quand même à dire que je suis pas du tout d'accord, hein ! Parce que là, comme je suis là, il pourrait y avoir confusion ! »

« Et Arthur alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il a pas récupéré Excalibur ? » demanda Lancelot en se détournant de Léodagan.

« Vous allez pas nous dire que ça vous afflige ! » grinça ce dernier.

« Père, s'il vous plait ! C'est moi qui parle ! Non, déjà il n'a pas récupéré Excalibur, et puis ensuite et surtout, il … »

« Il quoi ? »

« Il est mort. Réussit à dire Guenièvre d'une voix un peu étranglée. Le Seigneur Perceval aussi. Il y a cinq jours »

« Mort ? »

« Ouais, On l'a appris avant hier. Bon, c'était déjà le bordel, mais là, c'est carrément la débandade. On vient même rechercher les saligauds de traitres !

Lancelot était trop abasourdi pour réagir, la main qui brandissait son couteau retomba lentement.

« Alors tout était vrai… mon rêve… tout était vrai… »

« Pardon ? »

Le Chevalier du Lac releva la tête.

« Ce n'est rien, ma mie ! Ne vous souciez pas de cela ! »

Il ajouta à cela un magnifique sourire, quelque peu gâché, il est vrai, par sa barbe sauvage.

« Vous voulez bien revenir avec nous ? A Kaamelott, en fait. Vous avez toujours été le meilleur des chevaliers. Je ne peux rien faire sans vous ! Et puis, les querelles et les problèmes d'Arthur sont morts avec lui ! »

« Je… Si jamais vous m'avez menti et que c'est un piège, je… »

« Je vous assure, c'est déjà pas coton d'être veuve et reine du royaume du Logres, je le dirai pas pour rigoler! Et puis je vous le jure au nom…de ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, Seigneur Lancelot ! »

Léodagan laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur et ironique, mais la déclaration de Guenièvre fit son effet sur Lancelot.

« Je vais chercher mon épée, et je vous suis, ma mie ! De toutes façons, vous dites qu'Arthur est mort, mais si c'est faux, je me chargerais aussitôt à ce que ce soit bien le cas ! »

« Faites-moi confiance… » murmura Guenièvre d'une voix aussi douce que possible.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Le Roi Ban** : Je vous l'avais dit ! Elle a réussi là où votre fils n'avait même pas osé !

**Uther Pendragon** : Je me demande si je préférais pas Arthur qui faisait comme si de rien n'était ! Je vous répète que c'est de la lâcheté !

**Le Roi Ban** : Mais non, c'est de l'amour ! Ah mon fils ! Mon Lancelot ! Enfin quelqu'un se soucie de lui ! Enfin quelqu'un reconnaît sa juste valeur ! Parce que je vous signale que depuis des mois, y'en a que pour le vôtre !


	14. Episode 14, Le Présent Royal

**disclamers : **Les personnages sont tous à Alexandre Astier le Grand

**Episode 14 : Le Présent Royal**

**Uther Pendragon** : Voilà une bonne chose de faite.

**Le Roi Ban** : Pardon ?

**Uther Pendragon** : Ca va, ne m'obligez pas à répéter non plus.

**Le Roi Ban** : Mais vous êtes content que Guenièvre soit allée rechercher mon Lancelot, ma parole !

**Uther Pendragon** : Au cas où vous n'aviez pas remarqué, il avait des mauvaises fréquentations, votre fils. Ca sera pas la joie, mais on a peut-être évité la fin du monde.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lionel faisait les cents pas dans la grande salle. Bohort était assis sur le siège à côté du trône vide de Guenièvre.

« Je t'en prie, Lionel, calme-toi, viens t'asseoir ! Ca ne changera rien que tu uses tes chausses sur la pierre ! »

« Je ne pourrais trouver la tranquilité tant que je n'aurais partagé avec la Reine ce que nous savons. »

Lionel agita la missive qu'il tenait à la main et cessa un moment ses pas pour soupirer.

« Elle ne remet rien en cause, mais avoue qu'elle est surprenante. »

« C'est une chose que je ne veux pas imaginer »

« Ils ne devraient plus tarder. Mais j'ignore comment ils pourront traverser le village et arriver ici sans se faire remarquer. » fit Lionel pour changer la conversation.

« Tu veux que j'envoie Grüdü à leur rencontre ? »

« Grüdü ? Je n'ai pas l'honneur de connaître ce personnage. »

« C'était le garde-du-corps d'Arthur. Un solide gaillard ! »

« Si tu veux. »

Mais le ton de Lionel n'était pas convaincu. Il avait reçu la charge du royaume pendant que Guenièvre allait rechercher Lancelot. Il espérait qu'il aurait le droit de s'éclipser dès que son cousin ferait son apparition. Il essayait de toutes ses forces d'être prêt à se retrouver en face de lui, mais ce n'était pas gagné.

« Il faut quand même voir la vie d'un bon côté. » déclara-t-il.

« Lequel ? J'avoue que je ne vois pas duquel tu parles. »

« Yvain et Gauvain. Tu les as retrouvés rapidement, et en bonne santé. »

Bohort leva vers lui un faible sourire.

« C'est sur que j'aurais pu les retrouver morts, eux-aussi, ces chers petits ! On les a purement et simplement jeté dehors, Lionel, je t'assure ! Dans le froid et la nuit de l'hiver. C'était un scandale ! »

« Tu as la preuve de leur capacité à se gérer. Ils avaient belle mine dans leurs costumes de bardes, mais … quand on pense qu'ils ont été adoubés… »

Bohort ouvrit la bouche, mais il fut interrompu par un grincement sinistre venu d'un recoin noir de la salle du trône. Lionel cessa aussi ses allers et retours et courrut se mettre derrière son frère, et sous leurs grands yeux ouverts et terrorisés, Léodagan emergea d'une porte à peine visible.

« Je savais bien qu'elle reservirait un jour, cette porte ! Bonjour vous deux ! »

« Mon passage secret ! Je l'avais presqu'oubliée » souffla Bohort, à moitié levé de son siège, prêt à fuir.

Guenièvre sortit à son tour de la porte dérobée et Bohort acheva de se lever, mais en signe de respect cette fois. Derrière elle venait Viviane. Pendant un moment, il sembla que c'était tout, et puis la Reine se pencha par la porte.

« Mais enfin, vous pouvez venir, je vous dis, vous ne craignez rien ! »

Une épée, puis un bras couvert d'oripeaux, puis un homme de haute stature, mais n'ayant visiblement pas vu un bain et un rasoir depuis quelques saisons sortirent de la porte. Lionel s'était préparé mentalement à ce moment, mais l'air méfiant et l'épée brandie, ce fut trop pour lui. Il s'aggripa aux épaules de son frère et se baissa pour se cacher derrière lui.

« Le Mal ! Le Mal ! Bohort ! Il veut me tuer ! »

D'instinct, en entendant crier, Lancelot affermit sa prise sur son épée, mais le temps qu'il comprenne que ce n'était que la réaction incontrôlée de deuxième Bohort, il se calma aussitôt et laissa retomber la pointe de son épée sur le sol. Lionel se releva aussitôt, honteux de s'être laissé aller à ses peurs. Et l'incident était presque déjà passé quand Guenièvre s'écria, en s'adressant aussi bien à Lancelot qu'à Lionel :

« Non, non, il ne vous fera aucun mal ! »

Lancelot eut un sourire et déclara d'une voix aussi aimable que possible.

« Non. C'est mon cousin. On ne peut pas se faire de mal, entre cousins, hein ! »

« Merci… de m'avoir épargné… »

« C'est… Lionel, c'est ça ? »

« Lionel. » confirma l'intéressé d'une voix encore blanche.

« Nous n'avons pas fait connaissances dans les meilleures conditions. »

« Certes ! » approuva Lionel d'un ton assez sec, cette fois-ci .

« Alors, Bohort, comment ça va, ici ? » demanda Lancelot sans pouvoir s'empêcher de regarder partout autour de lui, avant de rengainer.

« Oh, Seigneur Lancelot, le temps n'est pas aux réjouissances et à la joie. Notre Reine vous a-t-elle mis au courrant du malheur qui nous touche ? »

« Oui, même qu'il veut pas nous croire ! » grinça Léodagan.

« Si vous aviez passé une année à vous opposer à lui puis à vous cacher comme une bête, vous seriez méfiant aussi, Seigneur Léodagan. »

La façon dont il s'était tourné vers le père de la Reine, la main sur la garde de l'épée, le grincement de sa voix, le défi sous-entendu, la fierté transparaissant dans ses propos firent soudainement chaud au cœur de Bohort. Il eut un flash du Lancelot qu'il avait toujours connu. Celui qui n'était pas encore honni de tous, mais au contraire, celui qui était considéré comme le modèle, celui à qui il avait accordé sa confiance.

« Hélas, trois fois hélas, il ne s'agit pas là d'inventions. Notre brave Perceval et notre grand Roi Arthur sont bel et bien partis pour l'Autre Monde. »

« Des nouvelles de Tintagel, au fait ? »

On eut dit que Lionel venait d'être frappé par la foudre tant il tressaillit.

« Oui ! Oh oui ! Où avais-je la tête ? Là, là, on a reçu la réponse de la Dame de Tintagel ce matin-même. » s'écriat-il en se précitant vers elle.

« Les corps vont nous être rapatriés rapidement ? »

« Lisez plutôt par vous-même ! » dit-il en lui mettant le papier dans la main.

Guenièvre parcouru la missive des yeux et laissa retomber le bras. Dans un soupir, elle secoua la tête.

« Arthur… et un souci en plus. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Léodagan en s'approchant, les sourcils froncés.

« On a pas retrouvé les corps. Elle a retrouvé juste son sac et l'épée de Perceval. Au pied de la falaise Est, comme Vénec l'avait dit. Pareil, comme il avait dit, le sac complêtement explosé. Elle dit qu'il a dit tomber de haut, et lourdement. Elle dit que les corps ont du être emportés par la marée… »

La Dame du Lac prit alors la parole.

« Pour Perceval, je n'ai pas d'explication. Mais pour Arthur, il a du être emmené à Avalon pour n'en revenir que quand le peuple breton aura de nouveau besoin d'un chef réunificateur aussi juste et aussi bon que lui. Le marchand dit qu'il n'a pas vu Morgane, qui aurait normalement du venir chercher son corps, mais je suis plus… enfin je veux dire, les choses ont pu changer sans que je sois au courrant ! »

« Et c'est quand que les Bretons auront à nouveau besoin de lui ? »

Viviane haussa les épaules :

« Ca peut être dans des siècles ! »

« Bon, soupira Guenièvre, en attendant, il faut que j'organise des obsèques sans corps. »

Lionel aurait voulu dire quelque chose, trouver un mot de réconfort, où mieux, lui dire qu'il savait comment faire, et qu'il allait s'en charger. Guenièvre soupira encore, se frotta les yeux et Lancelot fit un pas vers elle. Mais Léodagan en fit de même, en fixant Lancelot d'un regard chargé de mise en garde. La Reine releva la tête et reprit, avec cette force d'esprit qui étonnait Lionel de jours en jours.

« Et l'appel aux chevaliers ? »

« Nous avons retrouvé Yvain et Gauvain. Le Seigneur Karadoc viendra aussi, et les Orcaniens sont sur la route. »

« Les Orcaniens ? cria brusquement Lancelot. Il est hors de question que je sois en présence de ces scélérats ! Ce ne sont que des traitres ! »

« Parce que vous, vous êtes quoi ? Un inconditionnel de Kaamelott, peut-être. » fit remarquer Léodagan, amer.

« Moi, j'ai quitté Arthur au nom de mes idées et de la quête du Graal : Eux, non seulement ils l'ont trahi, lui, pour des histoires de pouvoir, et mais en plus, ils m'ont trahi, moi, pour les mêmes raisons ! » répliqua fermement Lancelot.

« Calmez-vous, mon ami. De toutes façons, il n'est pas vraiment prévu que vous assistiez personnellement à notre rencontre. »

« Je pense qu'il serait bon de les recevoir tous en même temps cet après-midi, ma Reine. » glissa Lionel en surveillant Lancelot du coin de l'œil.

« Le temps de manger quelque chose et de me changer. »

« Histoire d'être belle pour ces traine-bouseux de traitres et de lâcheurs ! Vous êtes pire que votre feu Arthur ! » ronchonna Léodagan.

« Père, je vous en prie ! »

« Z'en prie, z'en prie ! J'exprime mon opinion ! »

« Et ben allez l'exprimer à la cave ! » enchaina Guenièvre dans une parfaite immitation de son paternel.

Il y eut un moment de silence, et Léodagan quitta la pièce à grandes enjambés.

« Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais. » déclara Lancelot.

Guenièvre se tourna vers lui et posa délicatement sa main sur son bras.

« Mon ami, est-ce vous ne voudriez pas profiter de l'après-midi pour aller vous… arranger ? La salle de bain est à votre disposition. Et vous aussi, Viviane, il faudra faire quelque chose, d'ailleurs. Et ensuite, vous aurez bien assez à faire à reprendre vos marques dans votre chambre. »

« Reprendre ma chambre ? Mais… ! »

« Allons, allons, mon ami ! Je vous laisse vous remettre de vos émotions, maintenant ! » répondit délicatement Guenièvre comme si elle n'avait pas compris ce qui étonnait Lancelot.

Car, de ce que Lionel en savait, il n'était pas très judicieux d'afficher trop de proximité et d'intimité avec Lancelot, le traitre et l'amant. Ils en avaient parlé tous les deux, avant qu'elle ne parte le rechercher. La Reine avait fait preuve de lucidité : c'était le chevalier qu'elle allait rechercher : pas le traitre, ni l'amant. Ils auraient déja suffisement de mal à faire accepter cela au peuple et aux gens de Kaamelott sans avoir besoin d'alimenter les ragots.

L'après-midi, il était aussi aux côtés de la Reine quand elle reçut les autres chevaliers. Elle reçut tout le monde ensemble : Yvain, Gauvain, Karadoc, Dagonet et Galessin, accompagnés pour ces deux-derniers du Roi Loth.

Ce fut le Roi, d'ailleurs qui parla le premier, avec l'hypocrisie qui lui était naturelle.

« Mon cœur, ma Reine, a manqué de se stopper net à la lecture de votre missive. Quoi donc ? Arthur ?! Le Grand Arthur ! Qui avait fait preuve de tant de bonté à mon égard, emporté à jamais par les sombres démons des enfers ? Oh, non, j'ai cru ne jamais pouvoir le supporter ! »

« Allez au but, Loth ! » soupira-t-elle.

« Bref, oui, quand j'ai lu la fin de la lettre et que j'ai compris votre intention de réhabiliter la Table Ronde, là, je me suis dit « C'est pas con, ça ! » alors voilà, je vous les ai amenés. »

Il se tourna vers Galessin et Dagonnet qui se tenaient en silence un peu en retrait :

« Faites un effort, quoi, bande de glandus ! Souriez ! »

« Euh, moi, j'précise que j'voulais pas v'nir ! » ajouta Galessin de sa voix lente à l'intention de la Reine.

« Moi non plus… mais c'est parce qu'au printemps, je fais des crises d'éternuements si je sors trop ! » reprit Dagonnet en agitant timidement sa main devant son nez.

Sans prendre garde à eux, le Roi Loth poursuivit, avec son air très convaincu :

« Et je me suis dit, allez, _tabula rasa_ (1), passons l'éponge, si vous préférez, et c'est vrai, repartons à zéro. Oublions nos vieilles querelles, entre Kaamelott et l'Orcanie ! On en rira bien, plus tard ! _Forsan et haec olim meminisse juvabit_ (2) si j'ose dire !» déclama-t-il.

« Comme quoi, vous savez aussi être raisonnable quand vous voulez ! C'est l'occasion ou jamais de se remettre dans les petits papiers de Kaamelott, hein ! Allez Loth, cessons ce jeu. Je sais que vous avez envie de vomir, à essayer de faire ami-ami pour vous mettre dans les bonnes graces d'une femme ! Mais oui ! Je n'oublie pas comment vous m'avez traité au camp de Lancelot… En Orcanie, la femme n'a pas le pouvoir ! » acheva-t-elle de sa voix trainante.

« Mais détrompez-vous, détrompez-vous ! Je l'avais dit à votre mari, je suis bien habitué à me résigner aux volontés des femmes, la mienne en l'occurrence ! _Sic itur ad astra_ !(3) Ca veut rien dire, mais ça colle assez aux circonstances ! »

Il se décala et fit un grand geste vers Galessin et Dagonnet, comme un marchand présentant ses marchandises :

« Aujourd'hui, pour vous prouver l'amitié entre nos deux royaumes, je vous amène deux vaillants chevaliers ! Et je vous préviens, ajouta-t-il, je les ramène pas, j'en ai par-dessus le bonnet, de ces deux cons ! »

« Bon, et vous Karadoc ? »

Guenièvre avait délibérément quitté Loth des yeux, et celui-ci pinça les lèvres un instant avant de se reprendre et de faire obligeamment quelques pas en arrière, forçant Galessin et Dagonnet à reculer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Je suis prête à vous acceuillir à nouveau autour de la Table Ronde, comme tous les chevaliers que j'ai rappellé. Vous acceptez ? »

« Ben en fait, avec ma femme, on a pensé à un truc en fait. »

« Annoncez-nous donc ça ! »

« Comme maintenant elle est enchanteuse de Kaamelott… »

« Ah ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'ai entendu parler de ça ! » éluda Guenièvre.

« En fait, on pensait que je pourrais être un chevalier bi ! »

« Pardon ? » fit Guenièvre, aussi héberluée que ne l'était Lionel à ses côtés.

« Ben chevalier des Semi-Croustillants et aussi chevalier de la Table Ronde ! A temps coupé ! »

« Je pense que vous devez vouloir dire « un double chevalier à temps partiel » si je puis me permettre, Seigneur Karadoc. » intervint poliment Gauvain, le doigt levé.

« Pas double ! Si ? » s'exclama Yvain en haussant les épaules. »

« Ah si ? Ou…du moins, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre ! » répondit Gauvain en tournant vers Guenièvre un regard peu certain.

« Ca fait pas un peu espion ? C'est comme ça qu'on dit, nan ? Un espion, et un espion double ! » continua son compagnon.

« Un agent double ? Père, c'est ça ? »

« Ah nan nan, hein, moi je paye pas double ! J'ai quatre gosses à nourrir, moi ! » releva Karadoc.

« Agent, pas argent, il me semble ! Père ?»

« Je sais pas : j'écoute pas vos conneries ! » articula sèchement et fermement Loth.

Guenièvre soupira et se frotta lentement le front.

« Bon. Chut ! Chut ! Chut là, parce que … »

Karadoc, Yvain et Gauvain obéirent non sans s'être échangé un dernier regard interrogatif.

« Bon, Karadoc, tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est si vous serez là à la réunion de la Table Ronde demain. Oui, ou non, et c'est tout ! »

« Oui. »

« Oui ? C'est tout ? »

« Bah faudrait savoir ! Vous voulez que… »

« Non, non, parfait, c'est très bien, c'est ce que je demandais ! » s'empressa de le couper Guenièvre d'une voix pépiante.

Et de façon tout aussi abrupte, à la limite du mépris, elle se désintéressa de lui.

« Yvain. Gauvain. Contente de vous revoir, déjà, comment allez-vous ? »

« Trop mal, quoi ! » soupira son frère.

« Hé bah alors ? » demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'affection sororale.

« Oh ma tante, je ne voudrais pas assombrir votre moral, qui est déjà bien noir, en vous contant nos problèmes, mais nous venions tout juste d'arriver à la conclusion que notre clan indépendant était un échec quand la nouvelle du décès tragique de mon oncle et du Seigneur Perceval est arrivée jusqu'à nos oreilles ! Ce fut… dur, ma tante ! »

A la fin de sa tirade, Gauvain avait le visage si crispé et il semblait tellement sur le point d'exploser en sanglots que Lionel sentit son cœur se serrer, en comprenant soudainement pourquoi Bohort tenait tellement à eux-deux. Ils étaient tout bonnement adorables et attachants. On aurait dit des petits poussins égarés dans la basse-cours des coqs, qui pépiaient misérablement pour retrouver leurs mères.

« Un échec ? »

« Nan, mais en fait, les clans autonomes, c'est pas ce qu'on croit, mais grave ! » précisa Yvain.

« Je confirme ! » glissa Karadoc.

« C'est trop pas la jouasse ! » insista le jeune Carmélide.

« Ah bah, ça… » laissa planer Loth.

« Alors quand Messire Bohort est venu nous rechercher en nous disant que vous vouliez nous revoir à Kaamelott ! »

« Mais comment on a pas hésité, quoi ! »

« Je me suis dit que pour vous remercier, on devait vous amener un cadeau. »

« Bah, et moi, alors ? » s'écria Yvain.

« Non, mais on avait dit que c'était en hommage à la nouvelle reine, c'est pas ça ? » lui demanda Gauvain, soudain déconcentré.

« Ouais, enfin, c'est ce que vous avez dit ! Moi, là dans cette affaire, on dirait que j'existe pas ! »

« Vous voulez lui donnez ? »

« Nan, mais donnez-lui, vous, j'en ai rien à faire, nan, mais l'truc de gamin, j'y crois même pas ! » soupira Yvain.

Gauvain hésita un instant, face au comportement boudeur d'Yvain, puis sortit de son sac une magnifique boite en bois ciselé.

« Il montre du respect pour le souverain du royaume de Logres ! Moi qui pensais qu'on pouvait rien faire pour lui, je vois que je ne m'étais pas trom… »

Lionel vit le visage de Loth se figer, tandis que Gauvain, pliant le genou, tendait à la Reine une sorte de casque de fer, ciselée, surmonté à son sommet d'une chaine de dentelle de métal.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda Guenièvre, peu impressionnée.

Mais la réponse de Gauvain fut couverte par le cri furieux de son père, qui pointait la couronne d'un doigt péremptoire.

« Mais ! Mais vous savez ce que vous avez là ? Mais… bougres de tarés ! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Le Roi Ban** : C'est pas ça, le Graal ?

**Uther Pendragon** : Si.

**Le Roi Ban** : Et ils le savent ?

**Uther Pendragon** : Non. Ils sont même pas capables de s'apercevoir qu'ils courrent au devant d'autres échecs avec leur troupe de fachés ! Alors, ils vont pas remarquer la phrase en araméen gravé au fond de leur « couronne ». Quand il va arriver et voir ça, mon fils va hurler. Mais ici, on peut rien pour ceux d'en bas.

**Le Roi Ban** : A propos de votre fils … ça fait presqu'une semaine… vous croyez pas qu'il devrait être là ? Avec Perceval ? Ca vous dirait pas d'aller refaire un tour à Tintagel, cinq jours avant celui qu'ils vivent, là ?

voici la traduction des citations latine de Loth :

1) Table rase

2) Plus tard, ce souvenir vous apportera de la joie

3) C'est ainsi qu'on accède au paradis


	15. Episode 17, L'Enfance d'un Chef

Disclamer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Enfin, pas tous, mais je les confie tous de bon coeur à Alexandre Astier  
**

**Episode 15 : L'Enfance d'un Chef**

**Le Roi Ban** : Bon, nous y voilà ! Vénec doit être en train d'arriver à Kaamelott, c'est ça ?

**Uther Pendragon** : Je crois… en fait, si y'a bien un truc auquel je me suis pas fait, c'est l'inexistance du temps, ici. Passer d'un lieu à un autre rien qu'en le voulant, ça, c'est bon, je maîtrise, mais le coup du temps… j'évite le plus possible !

**Le Roi Ban** : C'est marrant, quand on prend le plis. J'ai assisté à l'adoubement de Lancelot des centaines de fois !

**Uther Pendragon** : Vous avez que ça à faire ?

**Le Roi Ban** : Ben, précisément oui… … ah bah tiens, regardez-moi qui y'a là ! Je m'en doutais !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Nan, mais, je reviens dans pas plus de dix minutes ! »

« Perceval, pour la dernière fois, je veux plus que vous vous approchiez de cette falaise. Tout seul ou avec moi ! » articula le monsieur en essayant de rester calme.

« Mais pour me revendre ! Je vais juste chercher votre sac ! »

« Alors déjà, c'est pour se racheter, et ensuite NOHON ! »

Pour passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose d'autre que tonton Perceval, il jetta la pomme de terre qu'il venait de finir d'éplucher de toutes ses forces dans la bassine d'eau.

« De toutes façons, il est tout cassé, le sac, Tonton Perceval ! »

« Et comment tu sais ça, toi ? » releva Madenn.

Mordred resta un instant silencieux, en fixant la pate à pain qu'il pétrissait, alors que sa mère plumait une poule. Quand le silence se fit pesant au point qu'il ne put plus ignorer la question de sa mère, il déclara d'un air circonspect.

« Je l'ai vu. »

« Mordred, tu es encore aller jouer à la falaise ! »

« Mais ça me fait pas peur, à moi, Maman ! »

« Je sais pas comment tu fais ! » glissa Perceval.

« C'est parce que tu es un gros balourd, tonton Perceval. »

Mais en disant cela, il tourna vers le Gallois, avec un petit minois plissé, consciencieusement destiné à l'attendrir. Précaution absolument inutile. Par contre, ça faisait bien longtemps que sa maman ne se laissait plus prendre à son petit jeu.

« Mais ça me fait peur à moi ! Tu dois me promettre d'arrêter d'aller à la falaise ! »

« Oui maman. » murmura le petit pour la contenter.

Madenn secoua sa poule et soupira :

« Ca ne fera jamais assez pour nous quatre et les deux enfants. »

Elle reposa la bête sur la grossière planche de la table et s'essuya les mains sur son tablier.

« Je reviens ! » annonça-t-elle

Mais c'est ce moment là que la petite dernière choisit pour signaler qu'elle avait faim. Madenn ne put retenir un soupir et se détourna de la porte de la cahute. La petite était encore au sein et sa mère portait déjà la main à son corsage. Elle s'assit sur le lit, dos à Perceval, Arthur, Mordred et son deuxième, qui, à un peu plus d'un an, jouait à terre, trop petit pour aider à préparer le repas.

« Mordred ? Tu peux aller me chercher huit œufs, s'il te plait ? Prend le petit panier, tu sais ! »

Mordred dégagea ses mains de la pate et entreprit de se lécher les doigts pour se les laver complêtement.

« Non, pas comme ça, ce n'est pas beau ! » lui dit l'austère monsieur en noir.

Arthur se pencha sur le banc et saisit entre les siennes les petites mains de son fils. Il les frotta énergiquement pour faire tomber les bouts de pate de pain sur la miche à peine formée. Mordred leva des yeux contrariés vers lui, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Perceval suivit le manège des yeux sans dire mot.

Monsieur Arthur le lâcha et se leva, en annonçant.

« Je viens avec toi, Mordred. Tu vas me montrer comment on fait, tu sais, moi, ça fait bien longtemps que je ne suis plus rentré dans un poulailler. »

« Longtemps ? » demanda Mordred en allant prendre le panier.

« La dernière fois, je devais avoir ton âge. Ta maman n'était pas encore née. »

« Vous êtes vieux alors. »

« Ce n'est pas très gentil. » constata Arthur.

Pour se faire pardonner et se mettre dans ses bonnes grâces, Mordred plissa les yeux et pencha la tête. Puis il tendit sa petite main vers Arthur.

« Venez, Monsieur Arthur, je vais vous montrer. »

Arthur suivit le petit garçon docilement. Avec Perceval, ils s'étaient installés chez Madenn depuis trois jours. Ils auraient tout à fait pu ne jamais y arriver, étant donné l'incident de la falaise. Perceval avait faillit les faire dégringoler, surtout quand, dans ses gesticulations désordonnées, le Gallois avait envoyé valdinguer le sac qu'Arthur avait à l'épaule ainsi que sa propre épée. Mais Arthur avait réussit à le plaquer contre la falaise.

Il l'avait calmé. Ils étaient restés plusieurs minutes, accrochés à une vingtaine de mètres de haut, l'un à coté de l'autre. Arthur ne se tenait que par un bras, l'autre servant à plaquer Perceval à côté de lui. Comme il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions, il lui avait parlé. Calmement, avec une voix assurée, pour lui dire qu'il était là, qu'il le tenait, qu'il ne le laisserait pas tomber, et que tout irait bien, qu'il ne craignait rien et qu'il allait y arriver.

Contre toute attente, c'est à ce moment-là, la joue contre la roche, les yeux fixés sur ceux de Perceval pour l'empêcher de regarder vers le bas, qu'Arthur commença à ressentir ce calme et cette sérénité qu'il avait presque oubliée. Celle de se retrouver chez lui, à la campagne, à deux pas de la maison d'Anton.

Le calme et la sérénité de l'enfance.

L'arrivée chez Madenn n'avait fait que grandir ce sentiment de sécurité et de satisfaction. Ils avaient trouvé une famille simple, mais soudée. Comme Arthur s'y attendait plus ou moins, le mari de Madenn n'était pas celui que son beau-père lui avait décrit. Il dirigeait sa famille avec poigne et tendresse, mais on n'aurait pu dire s'il cachait son affection derrière sa sévérité ou si c'était l'inverse. On ne le voyait pas beaucoup vu qu'il travaillait toute la journée, mais Arthur se pouvait empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer.

Si, à l'âge même de Mordred, Merlin n'était pas venu le chercher pour aller retirer Excalibur, voilà ce qu'il serait devenu. Mari d'une femme qu'il aurait choisit, et père d'une famille qu'il dirigerait comme il voulait sans qu'on ne vienne s'en plaindre.

Partagé entre l'envie de rester ici au calme, et celle de fuir le destin qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir, il restait la plupart du temps, debout, un peu gêné d'être là, ancien amant de la maitresse de maison. Arthur se sentait également gêné face au petit, il ne savait pas trop comment agir avec lui, ni trop affectueux, ni trop froid. Mordred était absolument adorable et il l'adorait déjà, là n'était pas la question. C'était son fils et son héritier. Mais c'était un parfait inconnu.

Affranchi naturellement de toutes ces considérations, Perceval s'était trouvé chez Madenn comme chez lui. Entre Mordred et lui s'était mystérieusement créé un lien qu'Arthur enviait un peu à son chevalier. Mordred était nettement conquis par Perceval et le considérait déjà comme un grand copain, alors qu'il se tenait un peu plus à l'écart d'Arthur. 'Un peu plus méfiant' pensa Arthur avec une ombre de tristesse alors qu'il regardait son petit garçon de quatre ans, déloger sans ménagement les poules pour leur voler leurs précieux trésors.

« Comment tu sais, pour le sac ? »

« Je suis allé voir. Dans un sale état, monsieur, ce n'est pas la peine d'aller le récupérer. Y'a aussi son épée, mais c'est trop dangereux pour quelqu'un comme lui, il faut pas lui ramener.»

« Tu sais escalader la falaise ? »

Mordred se mit à rire, librement, naïvement, innocement.

« Bien sûr ! Il n'y a que Tonton Perceval et Maman qui ont peur ! »

« Je l'ai fait aussi tout plein de fois quand j'avais ton âge. »

« Vous étiez ici, quand vous étiez petit ? »

« Oui. Dans une autre ferme. Tu connais Anton ? »

« Le père Anton ? Bien sûr, Monsieur, il m'aime bien parce qu'il dit que je ressemble à son fils. Mais c'est pas son vrai fils. Comme moi pour Papa. »

Arthur esquissa un sourire, la gorge serrée, et s'accroupit pour mieux faire face à son fils :

« Tu as compris ce qui allait se passer, Mordred ? »

« Maman va faire une omelette. »

« Non, mais, tu as compris pourquoi j'étais ici ? »

« Maman m'a dit que vous étiez l'ancien roi. »

« Et elle a tout à fait raison. J'habite à côté de chez ton grand-père. »

« Celui qui est venu la semaine dernière ? »

« Celui-là même. Est-ce que tu es déjà allé chez lui ? »

« Quand j'étais tout petit petit, comme ma petite sœur, j'habitais là. Mais je me souviens pas. Maman dit que c'est loin. »

« C'est vrai. J'ai mis trois jours pour venir. »

« Et vous êtes venu pourquoi, alors ? »

« Pour… pour te voir, Mordred. »

Il fallait lui dire. Il fallait lui dire maintenant. Sinon, ça serait trop tard. Ils repartaient demain matin. Il fallait lui dire maintenant.

Mais la gorge d'Arthur était complêtement bloquée. Il avait déjà eu du mal à le dire à Madenn et à son mari, même si les deux adultes avaient immédiatement compris pourquoi il était là. Arthur avait juste accepté leur supplique de leur laisser quelques jours. Alors comment dire cela à l'enfant, il n'en avait aucune idée. Le temps qu'il se décide à lui demander si ça lui ferait plaisir d'habiter dans un château, Mordred était reparti à la chasse aux œufs.

« Oh, encore un, là ! »

Il revint vers Arthur en trottinant et lui mit son panier sous le nez.

« Ca fait huit, ça ? »

« Regarde, compte avec moi. »

Arthur posa un doigt sur un œuf et se mit à compter, en veillant à ce que Mordred compte un millième de seconde avant lui. Quand l'enfant hésitait, il enchainait et le petit répétait.

« Alors, six, c'est plus, ou moins que huit ? » conclut-il.

Quand ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, avec deux œufs en plus, Arthur avait l'impression de s'être rapproché de son fils. Mais c'est dans les bras de Perceval que le petit choisit de passer la veillée.

Le lendemain matin fut terrible, comme prévu. Arthur s'écarta, fit les cents pas dans la cour. Il ne voulait pas jeter un coup d'œil. Il savait pertinnement qu'il aurait du être là à ce moment-là, mais il ne voulait pas voir. Madenn à genoux par terre, Mordred qui enserrait son cou de toutes ses forces en hurlant. Perceval, à genoux lui aussi qui lui passait la main dans le dos. Le murmure de ce qu'il lui disait, et les larmes de Madenn étaient couverts par les sanglots de l'enfant qui s'étouffait.

_La dame, grande et sombre, encadrée dans la porte de la masure. Il l'a déjà vue, et il sait bien qui elle est. Mais elle lui fait peur. Il serre le chat. Anton parle à la dame, mais elle est si méprisante que lui-même est semble intimidé. Deux gardes armés l'entourent. Et la sentence tombe._

« Demain un centurion viendra le chercher. Emballe toutes ses affaires. Je viens chercher son épée. Elle reste à Tintagel. Il part demain. »

Ils marchaient déjà depuis trois heures. Mordred pleurait encore. Perceval le portait à bras le corps, assis sur sa hanche, mais le petit, le menton sur son épaule, les bras autour du cou du Gallois pleurait à chaudes larmes. La crise était passée, c'était du chagrin pur.

Arthur se savait pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire. Il était sûr d'aggraver la situation, quoi qu'il fasse. S'il avait pu, durant les trois jours qui s'étaient écoulé, tisser plus de liens avec lui, cela aurait été moins pénible maintenant. Mais maintenant, évidemment, tout s'était empiré. Il espérait que Mordred ne se braque pas définitivement contre lui. Ce fut Perceval qui lui proposa naturellement :

« Vous ne voulez pas le prendre ? Il commence à se faire lourd. »

« Donnez. » fit Arthur en tendant les bras.

Mordred était tellement épuisé par les larmes qu'il n'opposa aucune résistance quand on le changea de bras.

« Il va finir par s'endormir. Mében fait ça, des fois. La fille de Karadoc. » précisa Perceval.

« Je sais. »

Mais pour l'instant, loin de s'endormir, Mordred reprit du nerf et se mit à le bourrer de coups de pieds en inondant son épaule.

« Maman ! Maman ! Je veux y retourner ! Maman ! »

« Tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas, Mordred. Je l'inviterai au château autant que tu veux ! »

« Je la veux maintenant ! Maman ! Ramenez-moi ! »

« Je sais que tu seras courageux, Mordred. J'ai confiance en toi. Et puis, je t'assure que je m'occuperai bien de toi. Tu sais, je… je tiens beaucoup à toi ! Mordred… si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux tout me demander… » murmura Arthur.

« Vous êtes méchant ! » répondit le petit à travers ses larmes.

Arthur ne répondit rien et continua sa marche. Mordred parlait sur le coup du chagrin. Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait et Arthur savait qu'après demain, émerveillé par les fastes de la cour, il aurait oublié ces moments difficiles. Lui-même avait vécu de tels accès de rage, avant de lever les yeux sur le fronton des palais romains.

Mordred, cramponné dans ses bras, finit par se taire, et Arthur sentait la tête de son fils balloter sur son épaule, secoué de temps à autres par quelques derniers sanglots.

Et puis soudain, sans y penser, il tourna la tête pour embrasser Mordred sur la tempe. Il fut le premier surpris par son geste, et en détournant la tête, il croisa le regard de Perceval.

« La ferme, Perceval. » menaça-t-il préventivement.

Vers midi, ils décidèrent de le faire marcher. Le petit était lourd mais au moins, en le portant, ils avançaient à bonne allure. Sur ses deux pieds, il le retarda considérablement.

« Il a des petites pattes ! »

'Il a surtout pas envie d'avancer' pensa Arthur en réponse à son chevalier. A la tombée de la nuit, ils prirent une chambre dans une auberge. Le patron regarda d'un œil bizarre ces deux voyageurs, accompagné d'un petit garçon aux yeux rouges, que celui aux cheveux gris était presque obligé de tirer par la main.

Perceval coucha le petit. Il resta à ses côtés pendant quelques longues minutes. Arthur, assis de l'autre côté de la chambre, ne pouvait distinguer clairement ce que Perceval racontait à Mordred. Celui-ci avait fourré son pouce dans la bouche et dévorait le Gallois des yeux, avant de finir par fermer doucement les siens.

Perceval se releva et murmura à Arthur :

« Il adore les histoires de chevaliers. Ca y est, je suis un héros ! »

Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'Arthur, qui écarta les mains d'un air désemparé, et lui adressa un compliment qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé lui faire un jour:

« Heureusement que vous êtes là, Perceval ! »

« Ben j'suis la nounou préférée des enfants de Karadoc. »

« Je suis désolé. Je sais que j'aurais du m'approcher ce matin, quand elle lui a dit que j'étais son père et qu'il allait repartir avec moi. Je voudrais… je voudrais, mais je sais pas faire… Les enfants de Mevanwi, ils m'adorent ! Mais, c'est pas la même chose…»

« Ben moi, ma grand-mère, elle dit que les enfants m'aiment bien parce que je pense comme eux ! »

« Ce qu'on va faire, c'est que vous allez prendre ce lit-là, et moi, je vais aller me mettre à côté de lui. Demain, ça ira mieux. »

Le Gallois acquiesça, et Arthur se leva et aller s'asseoir doucement sur le lit de Mordred. Il se tourna un peu pour le regarder dormir, il lui releva une mêche brune qui lui tombait sur le front et passait le bras par-dessus lui pour s'appuyer sur le lit, quand Perceval reprit :

« Sire ? Je peux vous parler vrai ? »

« Allez-y ! Au point où on en est… »

« C'est dégueulasse ce que vous faîtes à ce gamin ! » attaqua le chevalier sans préavis.

« C'est pas marrant d'être un Pendragon, Perceval. Moi aussi, je me suis trouvé dans la même situation. J'avais à peine deux ans de plus, et moi, c'est à l'autre bout du monde qu'on m'a envoyé ! Je parlais même pas la langue ! »

« Mais y'a un truc que je capte pas. Les dieux ont abandonné les Pendragon. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que vous venez l'embêter, ce pauvre gosse ? Il a pas plus de chance que vous de reprendre Excalibur ! »

Arthur soupira, baissa les yeux vers son fils et puis les releva vers son compagnon.

« J'ai menti, Perceval. A tout le monde. Je n'ai pas tenté de récupérer l'épée. C'est pas les dieux qui m'ont retiré le rang de roi. C'est moi qui l'ai abandonné. »

« DE QUOI ??!! »

Sous le bras tendu d'Arthur, Mordred, si durement endormi, se redressa brusquement.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Uther Pendragon** : Vous voyez, ça, bah moi, j'aurais jamais supporté ! Le gamin qui hurle toute la journée, merci bien. Je comprends pas comment il lui a pas déjà retourné une manchette !

**Le Roi Ban** : Il l'aime, alors évidemment, ça vous échappe. Et puis, il faut le comprendre, le pauvre petit. Et puis c'est pas en le tapant qu'il arrêtera de pleurer, au contraire.

**Uther Pendragon** : Moi j'ai toujours agit comme ça avec ceux qui gueulaient un peu. Ca a toujours donné de bons résultats.

**Le Roi Ban** : Je m'inquiète, quand même. Ca a l'air mal parti entre eux deux. Les traumatismes d'enfance, ça peut aboutir à des rancunes tenaces…Dans quinze ans, je sais pas ce que ça va donner ….


	16. Episode 16, La Débutante

**Disclamers : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont tous à Alexandre Astier et on l'en remercie :)**

**Episode 16 : La débutante**

**Uther Pendragon** : Sans blague, ça me file mal au crâne, ces allers et retour dans le passé et le présent.

**Le Roi Ban** : Vous pouvez pas, avoir mal.

**Uther Pendragon** : Appellez ça comme vous voulez, mais moi, ça me plait pas ! Je sais même plus où on est.

**Le Roi Ban** : Mais essayez de suivre aussi, un peu ! Le jour de la première réunion de la Table Ronde de Guenièvre.

**Uther Pendragon** : Ah ! On va se marrer !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Par quoi je commence ? » se demanda Guenièvre dans un murmure.

« Faites nous asseoir. » souffla Lancelot, rasé, coiffé et lavé, à sa gauche.

« Vous pouvez vous asseoir ! » annonça-t-elle sans hésitation.

Le raffut des armures fut affreux, mais Guenièvre tira satisfaction de l'obéissance de ses chevaliers. Elle eut l'heureux reflexe d'en profiter, pressentant que de tels moments seraient rares. Elle resta debout un instant, pour les dominer, pour les balayer d'un regard de supérieur.

De sa gauche à sa droite, Lancelot, Hervé de Rinel, Calogrenant, Dagonnet, son père, Galessin, son frère, Lionel, Bohort, Karadoc et Gauvain levaient les yeux vers elle. Ils avaient tous l'air d'attendre quelque chose d'elle.

« Bienvenue… »

Ca ne changea rien. Ils continuaient à la regarder. Elle détourna les yeux et en profita pour s'asseoir elle-même. Elle se cogna le coude contre l'armure de Gauvain et manqua pousser un cri. Il y eut un moment de flottement et Lancelot, baissant les yeux vers ses mains, murmura à travers ses dents :

« L'ordre du jour. »

« Père Blaise, l'ordre du jour, s'il vous plait ? »

« Euh ! Alors, euh ! » s'écria le Père Blaise comme s'il venait de se réveiller en sursaut.

« Vous avez prévu quelque chose ? »

Elle n'entendit que trop tard le toussotement de Lancelot.

« Euh, en fait, ça devrait être vous. Enfin, avec le Roi Arthur, on faisait comme ça, la veille de la réunion de la Table Ronde, il me communiquait les affaires les plus importantes. Là, euh, vous m'avez rien donné. En tout cas, j'ai rien reçu ! »

« Ah ? Euh j'ai rien… enfin… »

« Ou alors, j'ai toujours l'ordre du jour de la réunion qui aurait du se faire. Celle qui a été annulée quand il est parti. »

« Ah bah c'est très bien, ça, allez-y ! »

« C'est à dire que… euh, non, c'est mieux si on trouve autre chose. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« En fait, on devait décider si on reprennait les terres du Seigneur Dagonnet et du Seigneur Galessin… »

« Oui, c'est moi qui lui avais suggéré ça ! » déclara Léodagan.

« Pardon ? » articula Galessin.

« Oui, oui, vous avez raison, Père Blaise, on va changer ! » se précipita Guenièvre.

« Bon, ben, faites ce que vous voulez ! »

Le père Blaise reposa ses feuilles et se recula ostensiblement de son pupitre, laissant Guenièvre toute seule.

« Ben, peut-être qu'une petite mise au point s'impose, non ? Ca fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas… enfin, j'veux dire, que vous vous êtes pas retrouvé tous ici. Quelqu'un a … une reflexion ? »

Six mains se levèrent aussitôt. Guenièvre ne put retenir un petit soupir et commença patiemment :

« Oui, Yvain ? »

« Nan, mais euh, j'voudrais pas faire mon raleur, mais on est hyper mal installé, quoi ! »

« Ca, c'est sûr, qu'on est un peu serré ! » concéda Bohort avec une voix et un sourire timide.

« Il faut voir les choses positivement, Yvain. On est serré parce qu'on n'a jamais été aussi nombreux réunis par une seule et même quête. » piailla Guenièvre.

« Nan, mais quand même quoi, y'en a quatre qui sont sur des tabourets de la cuisine, quoi. Ca fait trop amateur, mais grave ! »

« De quoi vous vous plaignez, vous ? Vous êtes justement sur un vrai siège ! C'est pas le cas de tout le monde ! » intervint Hervé de Rinel, qui, depuis son tabouret, était nettement plus bas que les autres.

« Bah nan, mais je parle pour Gauvain, quoi ! » répondit Yvain dans un haussement d'épaule.

« Mais, il faut savoir faire avec ce que l'on a ! » déclara le concerné doctement.

« Bon, et vous, Lancelot et Lionel, ça vous dérange tant que ça d'être sur un tabouret ? » demanda la Reine.

« Je m'occupe fort peu de ce qui me sert de siège. Je suis à la Table Ronde pour la première fois de ma vie et rien ne pourrait ternir cet immense honneur ! » déclara Lionel qui arrivait à peine à l'épaule de son frère.

« Je n'ai qu'à être à côté de vous pour être à la meilleure place au monde, ma Reine ! » répondit Lancelot, avec un battement de cil.

Lionel plissa les yeux en fixant Lancelot d'un air assassin. Des protestations commencèrent à s'élever en face, vers Léodagan et Galessin, mais la Reine les coupa aussitôt.

« Bon ben voilà, vous voyez ! Lancelot, Lionel et Gauvain, ça ne les embête pas d'être sur des tabourets ! Vous devriez prendre exemple sur eux, Hervé. Et puis, il n'y a que huit sièges de prévu pour la Table Ronde, je peux rien y faire, moi ! » couina Guenièvre.

Elle se tut un instant, et constatant que le silence se faisait, elle reprit :

« Hervé, d'ailleurs, vous vouliez faire une remarque. »

« Bah juste que j'étais plus bas que les autres ! »

« Bon. Père ? »

« Ben, moi, je pense que je suis pas le seul à être de cet avis, mais… ça pue ici ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Vous avez vu mes voisins ? Un traitre à droite, un traitre à gauche ! Et comme on est serré, j'ai presque Dagonnet sur les genoux ! Merci bien pour l'entourage. »

« On vous dérange ? » grinça Galessin.

« On peut pas mieux le formuler ! Vous voulez pas vous tirer ? » proposa aimablement Léodagan.

Galessin tourna un visage révolté vers Guenièvre, les deux mains bien en appuis sur la table, prêt à se lever.

« Père, ça suffit ! Le Seigneur Galessin et le Seigneur Dagonnet ont autant de droit que vous d'être ici ! »

« Non mais c'est pas possible d'entendre des conneries pareilles ! » explosa Léodagan en les faisant tous sursauter.

Lionel, Bohort, Guenièvre et Gauvain avaient porté en même temps la main au cœur, sous le coup de la frayeur. Lancelot tapota la main de la Reine.

« Si vous remettez en cause les décisions de la Reine, vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! » décréta-t-il véhément.

« Il a quelque chose à me dire, le traitre ? »

« Assez ! Assez ! Assez ! cria Guenièvre avant que Lancelot et Léodagan n'en viennent aux mains. Mais Père, Lancelot a tout à fait raison ! »

Léodagan prit une profonde inspiration, et en foudroyant sa fille du regard, se rappuya doucement contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Il avait les doigts et la machoire crispés et tout au fond de la Reine, une petite fille couina de terreur.

« C'est pour le bien de tout le monde, père. Il faut réapprendre à travailler ensemble. Depuis plus d'un an, nous assistons à ce qui arrive quand les chevaliers de Kaamelott perdent foi en leur équipe. Des liens vous soudent ! Il ne faut plus jamais les renier ! Il faut reconstruire la Table Ronde ! C'est un temps nouveau qui s'ouvre à nous ! Nous avons été tous ébranlés par la mort d'Arthur et de Perceval ! Mais nous allons nous reprendre et accomplir la mission que nous ont confiée les dieux ! Il faut nous entendre, nous entraider, nous estimer et nous toucherons au but : le Graal ! Le Graal, mes amis ! »

Léodagan fronça des sourcils, et Guenièvre osa se demander si elle ne l'impressionnait pas un peu.

« Seigneur Galessin, vous vouliez nous faire par d'une réflexion ? » reprit-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Oui, je voulais savoir ce que le Seigneur Léodagan avait avec mes terres ! Elles l'intéressent, peut-être ? Il veut un petit pied-à-terre en Orcanie ? » insinua-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait nonchalant.

« Non mais là, c'est de la persécution caractérisée ! »

Léodagan criait, mais faisait visiblement des efforts pour ne pas hurler. Comme Galessin et lui étaient assis juste l'un à côté de l'autre, si serrés que leurs bras se touchaient, Guenièvre juga urgent de ramener très vite le calme.

« De toutes façons, c'est rêglé, Seigneur Galessin. Personne ne vous conteste vos terres. Bon, Dagonnet, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez dire, vous ? J'espère que ça ne déclenchera pas encore des disputes ! »

« Euh nan, je crois pas ! » murmura Dagonnet.

Mais l'attention du chevalier était bien plus attirée, comme celle de tout le monde d'ailleurs, par Galessin et Léodagan qui se fixaient, comme s'ils se défiaient. Le Duc finit par hausser les épaules et se rejeter en arrière, et, en roulant la tête contre le dossier de son fauteuil vers Yvain, il détourna dédaigneusement les yeux de Léodagan.

« Dagonnet ? » rappella Guenièvre, soulagée.

« Oui. Ah oui ! Oui, c'est que je voulais demander si je pouvais me lever de table. J'ai soif ! »

« Si vous allez en cuisine, vous voulez pas me ramener quelque chose ? » intervint Karadoc.

« Non, Seigneur Dagonnet. Je suis désolée, mais vous pouvez pas quitter la Table Ronde comme ça ! » soupira Guenièvre en secouant la tête.

« Dommage ! » nota Karadoc.

« Et si je meurs de déshydratation ? »

« Laissez tomber, ok ?! » s'écria Guenièvre.

Si elle avait eu n'importe quoi à portée de main, elle lui aurait jeté à la figure. Mais heureusement pour Dagonnet, il n'y avait rien sur la table. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux en silence, l'air sévère et fermé pendant quelques minutes pour qu'il comprenne bien la leçon. Contre son bras droit, Gauvain tremblait, contre son bras gauche, Lancelot restait ferme et stoïque. Plus solide.

« Quelqu'un a encore une remarque à faire ? Calogrenant, il me semble ! »

« Euh non, non ! »

« Ah si, pourtant vous aviez levé la main ! » remarqua Karadoc.

« Nan, mais je voulais juste dire que … nan, mais c'est une connerie ! »

« Allez-y, enfin, Calogrenant ! On dirait que vous avez peur ! » s'exclama Guenièvre.

« Bah en fait, pour tout vous dire, je voulais faire remarquer qu'une femme à la Table Ronde … »

Guenièvre eut à peine le temps de prendre une inspiration que la Table Ronde bruissait déjà d'approbations discrètes. La Reine se leva doucement, et tous se turent pour la regarder, surpris :

« J'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'en parler avec Arthur, il y'a quelques années. Il n'y a aucune loi qui interdise à une femme d'être à la Table Ronde. C'est juste que ça ne s'est jamais présenté. »

« Nan, mais en fait, une fois, il y a eu Edern. Vous savez, vous la connaissez, elle est de Carmélide ! » reprit son père d'une voix étrangement calme.

« Moi, je m'en souviens, elle semblait avoir quelque chose contre moi ! » ronchonna Bohort en grimaçant.

« On l'a jamais revue. Heureusement. » nota Galessin en relevant paresseusement la tête.

« Oui, nan, et puis ça n'avait rien à voir. C'était pas elle qui diri… »

Léodagan s'interrompit brutalement en croisant le regard de sa fille.

« Quelqu'un a encore quelque chose à dire ? Quelque chose à me reprocher ? Allez-y, tant qu'on y est, on ne va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin ! »

Personne ne pipa mot.

« Allez, déguerpissez ! Tous ! Merci bien ! La réunion est finie ! Allez ! »

Elle balaya la séance d'un revers de la main et se rassit, les yeux fixés sur la table devant elle, les sourcils fronçés. La salle se vida peu à peu. Lancelot, au moment de partir, lui glissa les doigts dans la main et elle les serra convulsivement, comme un naufragé s'aggriperait à une planche.

La gorge de Guenièvre était complêtement serrée, elle n'arrivait même pas à respirer assez pour pleurer. Pleurer pour quoi d'ailleurs ? Pleurer son incapacité à rêgner ? Pleurer Arthur qui l'avait laissé désespérement seule avec une tache qui la dépassait ? Pleurer sur les prochaines réunions qu'il faudrait inévitablement faire ? Pleurer la vie paisible qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais ? Pleurer son statut de femme au milieu de ces hommes ?

Quelqu'un entra doucement dans la pièce et elle releva la tête. Lionel était resté et avait été si discret qu'elle ne s'en était pas apperçu. La personne qui venait de rentrer était Viviane. Bien que, sûrement par quelque étrange modestie, elle soutenait n'avoir rien fait pour, elle avait, comme Lancelot, subit pas mal de changement, du point de vue de son apparence physique, depuis la veille. Ses cheveux se révélaient étonnement lisses et soyeux, et avec un diadème prêté par Guenièvre, et habillée d'une robe de Tumnet, elle était véritablement belle : 'Presque lumineuse' pensa Guenièvre. Elle semblait aussi plus sûre d'elle quand elle vint prendre la place que venait de quitter Lancelot.

« Ca a été une catastrophe, pas vrai, Lionel ? » soupira Guenièvre d'un ton malheureux.

Le chevalier de Gaunes se tordit les mains.

« Eh bien, on ne peut pas parler de franche réussite, mais… »

« Ils vont s'y habituer, ne vous en faites pas, c'est un peu dur parce que c'est le début, mais… » déclara doucement la Dame du Lac en lui tapotant le bras.

« Mais tout à fait ! Absolument ! Ils vous ont tous écouté, et obéi, ma Reine ! » reprit Lionel.

« C'est vrai. Mais c'est parce qu'ils sont obligés. Franchement, à part vous, et votre frère, et puis Lancelot, aucun ne m'obéirait juste pour me faire plaisir. Ils ne feront jamais rien sans que je les menace. »

« Caligula disait 'qu'importe qu'ils me haïssent, pourvu qu'ils me craignent !'» tenta Lionel.

« Oui, enfin, Caligula, c'est peut-être pas l'exemple parfait. » murmura Viviane à Lionel avec une moue dubitative.

« De toutes façons, je sais pas qui c'est, alors ! » déclara Guenièvre en s'appuyant la tête dans la paume.

« Ca va venir, je vous assure ! Les débuts ne sont jamais faciles. Il leur faudra un peu de temps. Il va falloir jouer entre la sévérité et la justice pour gagner leur confiance. On sera là pour vous aider, nous ! » reprit posément la Dame du Lac qui lui tapotait toujours le bras.

« Il leur faut un homme. »

« Mais non, pas forcément ! »

« Si. Même si un jour, j'ai toutes les qualités d'un dux bellorum, d'un souverain parfait, toutes les qualités d'Arthur, je ne serais jamais un homme. Ils obéiraient à n'importe quel bouseux avec plus de cœur qu'à moi ! » s'écria Guenièvre en se relevant, des sanglots dans la voix.

« Dites pas ça… »

Guenièvre soupira, et reprit :

« Il ne me reste plus qu'une solution : Me remarier. Ca fera automatiquement de mon mari le Roi légitime, non ? »

« Aux yeux de la Loi, certes… mais… »

« Aux yeux des dieux, non ! » acheva la Dame du Lac.

« Qui est-ce que je pourrais épouser ? Pas mon père, pas mon frère, et pas mon neveu. Calogrenant, Karadoc, Bohort et vous, vous êtes mariés. Et Galessin, Dagonnet et Lancelot, tout juste revenus, ça passerait pas. »

« Personne, ma Reine. Voilà qui devrait suffire à vous ôter de la tête cette idée !» jubila Lionel.

« Dame Mevanwi serait prête à payer pour divorcer, si c'est pour que j'épouse Karadoc derrière. Elle m'a presque fait promettre de prendre Karadoc comme roi si un jour la question se posait. Bon, ben elle se pose, là, non ? »

« Mais vous n'allez quand même pas épouser Karadoc de Vannes ! » s'écria Lionel, scandalisé.

« Non, non, de toutes façons, c'est pas un problème de mariage, je vous dis ! »

« C'est quoi, alors ? » demanda Guenièvre.

Viviane et Lionel échangèrent un regard par-dessus la Table Ronde, et puis la fée déchue reprit, courageusement.

« Disons que, le problème, ça serait plutôt Excalibur… »

« Excalibur ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là ? »

« Ben, le dirigeant de droit divin de la Bretagne, c'est celui qui a réussi à retirer Excalibur de son rocher. »

« Vous croyez que j'ai une chance ? »

« Euh… non… » reconnut Viviane.

« Arthur est parti sans désigner d'héritier et tous les chevaliers ont essayé. »

« Pas tous. Pas mon frère, et pas moi ! » nota Lionel.

« C'est vrai, Karadoc, Lancelot et Dagonnet non plus !» renchérit Viviane.

Guenièvre réfléchit un instant, et puis déclara :

« Je vais les obliger à aller essayer. Avec un peu de chance, dans quelques jours, j'ai plus rien à voir avec le trone, moi. »

« Arrêtez un peu avec ça ! Vous êtes la Reine et vous le resterez, c'est votre destin. Mais si vous avez dans votre camp le porteur d'Excalibur, c'est sûr que ça… ça officialise un peu les choses, quoi. » acheva Viviane en se tortillant un peu.

« Ca revient au même, il faudra que je l'épouse ! »

« Non, pas forcément. Enfin, pas obligatoirement. Il suffirait que lui-même vous reconnaisse comme Reine officielle, et à l'inverse, que vous le reconnaitriez comme Roi officiel. Vous ne déceveriez pas la mémoire d'Arthur en abdiquant, mais vous ne seriez plus toute seule. Vous co-règneriez en quelque sorte. »

Guenièvre hocha doucement la tête, acceptant peu à peu le plan de la Dame du Lac. Elle se tourna vers Lionel et déclara presque distraitement.

« Lionel, demain, vous irez au rocher. »

« Vous croyez que j'ai une chance ? »

« Pas la moindre. » coupa Viviane.

« Bon, arrêtez de tourner autour du pot ! A qui vous pensez ? »

Vivianne resta silencieuse un instant, rougit légèrement, et levant les mains en signe d'ignorance, elle déclara en évitant tout regard :

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'avant de choisir Arthur, les dieux avait prévu Lancelot, pour ce destin. Alors maintenant qu'Arthur est mort, ils sont peut-être revenus à leur première décision. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Le Roi Ban** : Alors ? Alors ? Alors, hein ? On dit quoi maintenant ?

**Uther Pendragon** : Alors, je dis rien ! On verra quand il aura l'épée en main, votre Lancelot !

**Le Roi Ban** : Oooh, le mauvais perdant !

**Uther Pendragon** : J'ai rien perdu, qu'est-ce que vous déconnez ? Mon fils à moi, il a été Roi pendant plus de dix ans, je vous signale ! Et en ce moment-même, il est sur la route du retour ! Il serait déjà là s'il ne se trainait pas un marmot ! Demain, il sera à Kaamelott !

**Le Roi Ban** : Oui, mais quand il arrivera à Kaamelott, Lancelot sera en train de retirer Excalibur !

**Uther Pendragon** : Et qui vous dit qu'il va y arriver, d'ailleurs ? Oh et puis arrêter de sourire, vous m'énervez !


	17. Episode 17,elle revient toujours à l'Elu

J'avais dit que je posterai tout avant le prime, mais avec le meeting, la rentrée et le prime lui-même (merveilleusement terrible) j'ai oublié. Tant pis, voilà la fin de ma deuxième partie du livre 5 à moi, et elle est moins traumatisante que celle d'AA.

Les personnages sont à lui d'ailleurs, il nous a prouvé une fois de plus hier soir, devant nos yeux grands ouverts d'admiration, notre bouche béate de concentration et notre coeur battant de panique, qu'il en était le maître.

Voici donc le dernier chapitre de ma fic Kaamelott !

Episode 17: Elle revient toujours à l'Elu

**Le Roi Ban :** Nan, mais c'est chacun son tour, c'est tout. Boudez-pas, y'a rien d'injuste. Un coup votre fils, un coup le mien !

**Uther Pendragon :** Et dans dix ans, on recommence la sérénade ? Merci bien ! Y'a pas à tortiller de l'arrière-train, y'a pas trente-six milles élus, y'en a qu'un seul, et c'est mon fils.

**Le Roi Ban :** Et pourquoi mon Lancelot ne pourrait pas être Roi, je vous prie ?

**Uther Pendragon :** Votre Hector, il est bien Seigneur des Marais, en petite Bretagne ?

**Le Roi Ban :** Oui, et alors ?

**Uther Pendragon :** Et alors, ça devrait vous suffire! Pour une famille comme la votre, c'est déjà bien beau !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Ah, Lionel, vous êtes là ! Je vous cherchais ! »

Guenièvre venait enfin de débusquer Lionel, tout simplement dans le jardin, en train d'admirer les massifs de fleurs que son frère lui montrait. Le chevalier de Gaunes abandonna aussitôt toutes ses considérations florales, laissa son frère dans les fleurs printanières et vint se répandre en excuse.

« Oh ma Reine ! Veuillez accepter toutes mes excuses. J'aurais du vous faire prévenir. J'espère que mon absence n'a pas été trop dommageable ! »

« Mais non, mais non, calmez-vous. Je voulais juste vous dire que… cet midi, je mange avec Lancelot. »

« Je comprends. »

Il resta droit à la regarder en silence, sans plus de réaction. Elle jugea alors utile de préciser.

« Seul à seul. Sans vous. »

Il compris enfin et fronça les sourcils.

« Ma Reine, est-ce bien raisonnable ? »

« Je ne sais pas. On verra bien après. »

« Mais je sais fort bien ce dont vous voulez l'entretenir. Ma présence ne vous portera pas préjudice. » répondit-il, la moue boudeuse.

« Oui mais même. C'est lui que ça risque de gêner. »

« Que dira-t-on quand on saura que vous avez déjeuner seul avec lui ?! »

« Mais vous êtes jaloux, ma parole ! » s'écria-t-elle, les yeux et la voix amusés.

« Ma Reine ! » s'écria-t-il, scandalisé.

Elle sentit qu'elle avait touché juste car il cessa aussitôt son argumentation. Elle le remercia et tourna les talons pour rentrer dans le château en se demandant vaguement si Lionel était jaloux de Lancelot pour l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait ou parce qu'il était un potentiel concurent dans son poste de conseiller de la Reine.

Après tout, bien avant qu'elle ne connaisse l'existence de Lionel de Gaunes, c'était auprès de Lancelot que Guenièvre allait se confier. C'était Lancelot qui l'avait aimé pendant des années sans rien dire, sans rien attendre. C'est avec lui qu'elle avait fait une fugue amoureuse. C'était Lancelot qui serait son Roi.

Elle n'attaqua pas tout de suite de front, et laissa la conversation s'installer naturellement. Lancelot, et elle s'en félicitait, semblait déjà beaucoup plus normal que quand elle était allée le rechercher dans sa grotte, à peine quatre jours auparavant. Il avait perdu son air méfiant, il ne sursautait plus au moindre bruit, il ne portait plus la main à l'épée à tout bout de champ, il ne parlait plus trop d'Arthur. Il avait en outre retrouvé l'apparence propre et soignée d'un chevalier de la Table Ronde.

Il y avait en Lancelot quelque chose de profondément civilisé et poli qui n'avait pas tardé à reprendre le contrôle de sa personne. Si elle ne l'avait pas elle-même vécu, elle n'aurait jamais pu croire que cet homme avait pu se montrer aussi désagréable et irascible qu'Arthur, au point de finir par la ficeler sur son lit.

« Lancelot ? » finit-elle par le couper.

Et tout de suite, elle sentit que sa demande serait brutale.

« Ma mie ? »

« A choisir, vous préfériez m'épouser ou devenir Roi de Bretagne ? »

Il resta la bouche ouverte, la main tenant sa coupe vide en l'air, complêtement immobilisé de stupéfaction. Elle le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse le regard et la main. Il posa sa coupe doucement et releva fermement la tête vers elle, en joignant les mains pour paraître calme.

« C'est une question ou une proposition ? »

« Une question. »

Il pinça les lèvres, et annonça :

« Vous épouser, ma mie. Sans aucune hésitation. Je n'ai jamais été plus heureux qu'au début de mon camp, quand vous m'avez rejoint et que Loth n'était pas encore venu se mêler de nos affaires. J'ai cru pouvoir me passer de vous. Je l'ai dit, un jour, à Arthur, pendant une rencontre secrète. Je lui ai dit que je pouvais me séparer de vous en un instant s'il le fallait. J'avais tort. Je ne l'ai senti que trop cruellement. Vous êtes le plus riche royaume, la plus belle couronne, vous êtes la plus flamboyante épée auxquels je pourrais prétendre. Il n'existe à mes yeux aucune gloire plus grande que celle de pouvoir vous appeller 'mon épouse'. Etre Roi n'est pas synonyme d'être heureux. Etre votre époux, oui. »

Bon, euh, après tout, la Dame du Lac n'avait pas totalement exclu la possibilité d'un remariage avec le prochain Roi.

« Jamais été tenté par le poste de Roi de Bretagne ? » demanda-t-elle pour cacher son trouble.

« Etre Roi de Bretagne, ma mie, revient à vous épouser. C'est en grande partie pour vous que j'ai pu vouloir reprendre ce qui m'était du : le trône de Kaamelott. »

« Ah donc, le trône vous est du. »

« Je n'en veux pas si je ne gagne pas votre main en même temps. Je vous l'ai dit. Vous avez bien plus de valeur à mes yeux que le royaume entier.

« Donc, vous refuseriez le trône de Bretagne si vous ne pouviez pas m'épouser en même temps ? »

« Voilà ! Mais pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça ? C'est vous la Reine, et je n'ai aucune envie de vous nuire d'une façon ou d'une autre, en prenant votre titre, par exemple ! Je vous aime trop pour ça ! J'ai toute confiance en vous. Vous n'êtes pas Arthur. La Bretagne a enfin le souverain qu'il mérite ! »

« Bon, hé ben d'accord … » fit Guenièvre en retenant un soupir.

Il continua à la couver avec des yeux fous d'amour, et elle enclencha le plan B.

« Dites-moi, vous avez gouté à ce nouveau vin ? Il est fameux ! Un petit producteur qui se lance ! Tenez, goutez-moi ça ! »

Sans lui laisser vraiment le temps de réagir, elle lui versa dans sa coupe une bonne rasade de ce « fameux vin ». Il lui sourit et dégusta la coupe avec la concentration d'un œnologue.

« Un peu apre. »

« Ca passe en arrière gout ! » le rassura-t-elle.

« Vous en voulez ? »

« Non, non ! Oh non ! Allez-y, ne vous privez pas ! » s'exclama-t-elle aussi en souriant.

Elle laissa retomber le silence, en le surveillant attentivement.

« Et si c'était moi qui vous demandais d'aller retirer Excalibur pour devenir Roi. Mais sans m'épouser ? »

« Vous ? Ca change tout, ma Mie. Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez. C'est ce que vous voulez ? »

« Oui. Je voudrais que vous alliez retirer Excalibur. »

« Nous irons cet après-midi-même, ma mie. » lui assura-t-il en couvrant sa petite main de la sienne.

Elle lui renvoya un sourire tout aussi doux que le sien, et serra la main de Lancelot. Mais son autre main, caché sous la table, tournait et retournait entre ses doigts la fiole vide de Mevanwi. Elle avait eu raison. C'était bel et bien une potion d'obéissance.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Perceval, je vous déteste ! »

« Dites pas ça, vous allez me faire pleurer. »

« Je vous déteste, Perceval. »

« Il le pense pas, tonton Perceval, ça se voit ! »

« Avance, toi, au lieu de dire des bêtises ! » répliqua Arthur en tirant un coup sec sur la main de Mordred.

Le petit trébucha et Arthur, sans un mot, se retourna pour le soulever et le prendre sur la hanche.

« Désolé. » lui marmonna-t-il.

« Vous êtes jamais de bonne humeur ! » reprocha Mordred.

« C'est Perceval qui me courre sur le champignon. »

« Pourquoi ? Il est gentil, lui ! »

« N'empêche, Sire ! Mentir à tout le monde, c'est pas bien gentil ! Vous en avez d'autre comme ça ? » demanda Perceval, derrière eux.

« Oui ! Lancelot est vivant ! Et il est sous la coupe du dieu des morts. »

« Le dieu des morts ?! »

« Ou quelque chose comme ça ! Pas le genre de mec sympa, quoi. »

« C'est chaud, ça, nan ? »

« Ah ben c'est sûr, c'est pas la joie ! Le jour où il le fera attaquer Kaamelott, j'espère que je serais pas dans le coin ! »

« Ben, justement, avec Excalibur… »

« Vous allez la boucler, maintenant ? » cria Arthur en faisant volte-face.

Mordred s'accrocha de toutes ses forces pour ne pas valdinguer et Arthur, le retenant d'une main dans le dos, lui souffla :

« Tu vois pourquoi il m'énerve ? J'peux rien lui cacher ! Avant je lui foutais des claques, c'était plus facile. »

Mordred eut un petit sourire qu'Arthur ne goûtat pas du tout, à cause d'une ombre de moquerie.

Ils auraient déjà du être à Kaamelott. Mais depuis trois jours, Perceval le serinait avec Excalibur. Il n'arrivait même pas à y croire lui-même. Il était bel et bien en train de retourner au rocher, pour reprendre Excalibur et le titre de Roi. Juste parce que Perceval le voulait.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne le faisait pas uniquement pour que le Gallois se taise ! Non, mais aussi parce qu'à force de lui expliquer par tous les moyens qu'il n'y avait qu'un Roi, qu'il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait diriger la Bretagne, que tout le peuple l'aimait et lui obéissait, et autres arguments bidons, hé ben, Perceval avait fini par le convaincre de regarder les choses en face, de se comporter en adulte responsable. Et par conséquent, d'aller reprendre Excalibur.

La proximité qu'il avait eue avec son chevalier durant ce voyage à Tintagel lui avait ouvert les yeux sur le véritable Perceval. Et, oui, s'il fallait l'avouer, il devait reconnaître qu'il avait changé d'avis sur lui.

Ce qui l'énervait le plus, au fond, c'est qu'il ne comprenait pas bien comment Perceval, qu'il avait toujours considéré comme le moins fiable de ses chevaliers, avait pu en quelques jours à peine acquérir autant d'influence sur lui. Ou alors au contraire, comment avait-il pu le mépriser pendant tant d'années avant de s'apercevoir qu'il avait là le meilleur compagnon d'arme qui soit ?

« C'est là. On y arrive ! »

Il s'arrêta et Perceval s'immobilisa à ses côtés. Arthur fit glisser Mordred à bas et le petit saisit aussitôt la main de Perceval. Tous trois fixèrent la haute masse rocheuse qui se dressait à une centaine de mètres d'eux.

« C'est vrai qu'elle est en feu, l'épée, quand on l'a dans la main ? » demanda Mordred.

« Pour nous trois, oui. Mais elle ne le fait pas pour tout le monde. » précisa Arthur.

« Je la vois pas. Si ça s'trouve, y'a quelque qui a réussi à la prendre ! Vous voyez ! On a décroché le pompom ! »

« Elle est plantée de l'autre côté, imbécile. »

« Ah ! Bah c'est pour ça alors qu'on la voie pas ! »

« Ben peut-être bien, oui, grinça Arthur. Allez, j'y vais ! »

Arthur reprit sa marche, et Perceval et le petit lui suivirent à quelques mètres. Mais Mordred fut le seul à remarquer le corbeau qui vint à ce moment-là se poser sur le sommet du fameux rocher.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Mais c'est quoi ces conneries ?! »

Lancelot allait juste refermer les mains sur la garde d'Excalibur quand l'exclamation avait retentit et Guenièvre fit en bond.

« Bah, allez-y, je vous en prie, ne vous faites pas chier, avec MON épée ! »

« Arthur ! »

Il n'avait même pas encore fini de contourner le rocher, le visage stupéfait et indigné tourné vers Lancelot, que Guenièvre se jetta littéralement à son cou.

Et puis tout s'enchaina très vite. Bien loin de partager son enthousiasme, Arthur la poussa brutalement sur le côté pour dégainer. Car derrière elle, Lancelot tirait déjà sa propre épée. Et au même moment, une voix froidement exaltée ricana :

« Oui ! Voilà ! Nous y sommes enfin ! »

Une haute silhouette toute de noir vétue, apparue de nulle part, se tenait derrière Arthur, droite et immobile. Sous le capuchon baissé, Guenièvre ne pouvait voir que son rictus amusé et satisfait. L'épée de Lancelot s'abbatit avec fracas sur celle d'Arthur. Et le combat s'engagea, sous les exhortations ravies de l'Homme en noir.

« Allez-y ! Allez-y mon ami ! Reprenez enfin ce qui vous est du ! Définitivement ! La Bretagne ! Le Graal ! Guenièvre ! »

Arthur et Lancelot n'avaient pas encore échangé plus de trois passes quand, soudain, de derrière le rocher en face d'elle, un petit garçon pointa le nez, visiblement en proie à une immense terreur. Aussitôt, l'Homme en noir fit un bond et souleva sans douceur l'enfant par la tunique avec un rire mauvais de triomphe.

L'enfant hurla. Arthur tourna la tête vers lui en criant.

Moment d'inattention.

L'épée de Lancelot envoya voler celle d'Arthur au loin. Celui-ci se retourna vers Lancelot, désarmé. Et pour la première fois en dix ans, Guenièvre lut la peur et la panique sur le visage de son époux.

Mais Lancelot n'était plus pressé. La pointe de l'épée sous son menton, il tenait Arthur en joug : sa victoire était assurée.

« Regardez, Arthur. Regardez. Sans Excalibur, vous n'êtes rien. Rien ! Vous ne tenez pas plus de trois secondes face à moi, avec une épée normale, alors que je ne me suis plus entrainé depuis des mois ! Vous m'avez menti, Guenièvre. Tous, à Kaamelott, vous m'avez menti ! Bravo, c'était très convaincant ! J'ai failli y croire. Mais je vous l'avais dit. Je vais rectifier ça tout de suite ! Vous ne pourrez plus jamais vous blottir dans ses bras ! »

Il leva son épée. L'Homme en noir et Guenièvre hurlèrent en même temps.

« Tuez ! Tuez l'imposteur! »

« Lancelot, je vous l'interdit ! »

Lancelot l'ignorait mais en lui, l'influence de Méléagant et celle de la potion d'obéissance de Mevanwi se téléscopèrent de plein fouet. Et il hésita. Il hésita à peine une seconde, mais cela suffit.

Un mouvement attira l'œil de Guenièvre et elle leva le regard juste à temps pour voir Perceval se glisser derrière Méléagant. D'un seul et même geste, il tira Excalibur du rocher et l'enfonça dans le dos de l'Homme en noir.

Le temps sembla se figer. Tout était allé si vite. Il y avait à peine quelques secondes qu'Arthur était apparu à l'angle du rocher. Mais Guenièvre eut l'impression que ce moment-là se déroulait comme un ralenti.

Tout sembla tomber à terre. D'abord l'enfant que l'Homme en noir lâcha, puis l'épée de Lancelot, déséquilibrant le chevalier qui tomba sur Arthur, et enfin l'homme en noir lui-même. Il tomba sur les genoux et l'épée que Perceval lui tenait encore fichée dans le dos, glissa hors de sa victime avec son sifflement habituel. Excalibur était rayonnante.

Un instant plus tard, là où était tombé le corps de la Réponse, ne gisait en tout et pour tout qu'un cadavre de corbeau.

Tout le monde resta immobile, figé et silencieux un instant, et puis Arthur murmura :

« Perceval… Excalibur… »

« Prosternons-nous devant le nouveau Roi de Bretagne ! » s'exclama Lancelot qui se tenait toujours instictivement à Arthur.

Mais au moment où ils commençaient tous les trois à plier le genou, Perceval poussa un cri, et jeta Excalibur au loin en s'écriant :

« Mais ça brûle, cette saleté ! »

Excalibur retomba par terre dans un cliquetis de métal. Tous les regards la fixèrent, et puis un éclair rouge parcouru sa poignée, la faisant frissonner tout entière. Et aussitôt, écartant l'herbe sur son passage, elle glissa rapidement sur le sol, comme tirée par un fil invisible, vers Arthur et Lancelot.

Mais quand Excalibur s'immobilisa, elle était parfaitement entre eux-deux, sa garde bloquée d'un coté contre le pied d'Arthur et de l'autre, contre celui de Lancelot.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Uther Pendragon** : Ah ! Vous voyez ? Je vous l'avais dit, que tant qu'il aurait pas Exca-aïlleuh ! Non, mais je rêve, là ? Vous m'avez frappé ?

**Le Roi Ban** : Oui, si vous voulez, je peux recommencer ! C'est mon fils qui devrait…

**Uther Pendragon** : Tenez ! Prenez-ça dans la mouille! Ca vous empêchera peut-être de beugler ! Non mais oh ! L'Elu, c'est mon fils et c'est marre ! Ca veut pas rentrer dans votre crane, ça, hein ! »

**Le Roi Ban** : Non mais, non mais, non mais, je vais vous faire rentrer autre chose dans le crâne, moi !

**Uther Pendragon** : Bah, v'nez, allez, v'nez, j'vous attends ! De toutes façons, j'peux pas avoir mal !


End file.
